Sarang, Ai ¿Love?
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: He experimentado el amor de muchas maneras, pero nunca el tipo de amor por el cual se suspira todo el tiempo. Ese que toma todo de tu mente, hasta lograr que pienses sólo en esa persona y en nada más. No. Al menos no hasta ese día. Ante mis ojos, fue como si un príncipe de cuento de hadas hubiera aparecido. El caballero encantador, montado en su brillante corcel. Mal summary...
1. Prologo

**Hola, esta** **es una de esas historias que lleva en mi computadora ya más de un año. ¿Porque? Pues por que es algo que nació mientras escribía la historia de Volver a amar y justo al finalizar Orenji Moon.**

 **Como saben, vengo de una larga línea de historias dramáticas y traumáticas jajajaja (según sus palabras), así que gracias a un manga que yo amo (Orange) y con los recuerdos de un anime y manga de comedia romántica (Lovely Complex) me nacieron las ganas de hacer algo estilo estudiantil…**

 **Y esto es lo que salió… espero les guste. Les recuerdo que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

 _Por cierto, como dato informativo sobre el título. Las tres palabras significan completamente lo mismo. La primera es en coreano, la segunda es tanto en japonés como chino y el último es inglés. Así que básicamente el título en español es: Amor, Amor… ¿Amor? Jajaja recuerden que soy mala tan con los títulos como con los summary :P_

 **Cada actualización tendrá una canción y una frase que pertenece a esta.**

 **La primera canción es…**

 **GEE de SNSD**

(Sinceramente me gusta mucho más el cover que hizo Super Junior jijijiji)

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

" _Tan caliente, no puedo ni tocarlo. Fui atrapada por el fuego del amor"_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sarang, Ai… Love.

El significado de esas palabras lo conocía bien... Amor.

Sin embargo, según otros… yo nunca lo había sentido y a decir verdad, aunque quisiera, no podía negarlo.

Aunque claro que lo había sentido, pero este era el amor hacia papá, a mamá y a mis hermanos… pero eso no contaba mucho, por lo que entonces tendría que mencionar a mi mejor e inseparable amiga y a mi amigo… mejor dicho, a nuestro mejor amigo de la infancia… al cual teníamos varios años sin ver y del cual debo resaltar, era un chico.

He experimentado el amor de muchas maneras, pero nunca el tipo de amor por el cual se suspira todo el tiempo. Ese que toma todo de tu mente, hasta lograr que pienses sólo en esa persona y en nada más.

No.

Ese tipo de amor no lo había experimentado nunca.

Y por eso fue que a mis dulces 13, estaba completamente convencida de que jamás lo experimentaría… o al menos es lo creía hasta que al entrar a secundaria, fui capaz de sentir el "Amor" del que todos a mi alrededor hablaban.

Yo, me enamoré por primera vez.

Aunque algo tarde la verdad, pues todas las chicas que conocía habían tenido su primer amor en primaria… pero yo no, y esa era la razón por la que me convencí de que jamás lo sentirá. Después de todo, también pensaba lo que muchas chicas me decían.

— _Tus padres tiene un restaurante familiar, ¿Cómo es que no has aprovechado?_

— _Como te envidio, yo sólo puedo ver a los chicos que pasan por la calle._

— _Es verdad Tsukino-san, tú tienes la oportunidad de conocer más chicos que nosotras y aun así, nunca te has enamorado_.

Y era completamente cierto, después de todo acabábamos de entrar a una secundaria sólo para chicas y las posibilidades de conocer chicos se reducían bastante. Yo tenía una ventaja y aun así nunca paso. Nunca conocí a alguien que a simple vista me pareciera tan guapo como para caer rendida a sus pies.

Al menos no hasta ese día.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Dos años atrás…**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era un sábado como cualquier otro de inicios de verano. La primavera acababa de pasar… cuando él entró al lugar. Su cabello brillaba tanto como sus bellos ojos, los cuales me atraparon por completo.

Ante mis ojos, fue como si un príncipe de cuento de hadas hubiera aparecido. El caballero encantador, montado en su brillante corcel.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Para el resto del mundo la primavera tenía mucho de haber pasado, pero en mi corazón, por fin llegaba a mí.

No podía dejar de verle, y cuando se sentó en una mesa, me apresuré para llegar a él.

— Bienvenido. — saludé cuando llegue hasta su mesa.

— Gracias, ahh… ramen por favor.

Su sonrisa me cautivó de inmediato, y cada vez que venía… yo corría para atenderlo.

 **.**

Descubrí su nombre y él me sonrió al saber el mío.

— ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? Ya que es uno muy lindo, me gustaría poder llamarte Usagi. —me pidió haciéndome sonrojar.

Si bien era cierto que yo tenía 13 y él 20, también que yo estaba en secundaria y él estaba en la universidad, así como que él era hijo de una familia acomodada y yo de una de clase media… nada de eso me importó.

Yo estaba locamente enamorada.

Él siempre fue tierno y amable. Y yo me perdí tanto en la sensación cálida que emanaba, que no me di cuenta de otra cosa que no fuera él.

Pensaba sólo en verlo feliz…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tiempo presente…**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— … Aceptas por esposa a…

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de repente y grité tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta.

— ¡No puedes casarte!

— ¿Usagi? —se giró y sonrió al verme a pesar de su confusión.

Estiré la mano hacia el frente, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos buscando acercarme a mi amado, sin importarme que los invitados me miraran.

— Vamos… — ante mis palabras soltó la mano de la novia frente a él, se inclinó en modo de disculpa y corrió hacia mí, para tomar mi mano.

— Usagi me alegra que estas aquí… ¡Aunque creo que estás loca! Soy feliz de verte. —sonreí mientras mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente al escuchar sus palabras.

— Rápido debemos salir de aquí. —le dije y sin siquiera esperar respuesta, lo jalé hacia afuera del lugar que ahora era un caos.

Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos, y sin mirar atrás.

Pero él sonreía y verlo feliz me hacía feliz a mí.

Por sólo un segundo el pensamiento de lo que acababa de hacer, me llenó…

 _He detenido una boda y me he robado al novio._

 _¿En qué diablos estoy pensado?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Esto es todo, espero sea de su agrado. En caso de que no o si, esperare sus opiniones y/o criticas en los review._


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola, ¿Qué les pareció el epilogo? Como verán esto tiene la pinta de una historia estudiantil que es la idea con los fic, mangas y animes que mencione en el prólogo.**

 **Si bien no es nada traumática, tengo la idea de meter drama, pero no ese drama al que las tengo acostumbradas jajajaja tranquilas no quieran matarme antes de que les explique… La idea es que al ser de chicos de preparatoria, que son de los 15 en adelante y creo acertar al decir que todas pasamos por esa edad, donde hicimos cosas de lo más locas...** **Esa es la clase de drama que quiero darles, ese que les recuerde sus locas travesuras estudiantiles, esa exageración al creer que moriremos si no podemos ir o hacer algo que queremos.** **Un drama que espero les resulte cómico.**

* * *

 _Les recuerdo que las tres palabras en el titulo significan completamente lo mismo. La primera es en coreano, la segunda es tanto en japonés como chino y el último es inglés. Así que básicamente el título en español es… Amor, Amor… ¿Amor?_

* * *

 **Antes de empezar a leer les dejo el nombre de la canción de este capítulo, la cual tiene una frase que me encanta…**

 **MIENAI TSUKI de FUJITA MAIKO**

" _Miageta sora ni wa tsuki mo nai hoshi mo nai kumo ga subete ooutte mukou kara wa watashi ga mienai"_

 **La traducción estará abajo y de verdad que me fascina… sé que talvez no suene bien en español pero en japonés, te desgarra el alma.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sarang, Ai… ¿Love?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

" _Miro hacia arriba, en cielo no hay luna y no hay estrellas, las nubes lo cubrían todo y tú no puedes verme desde el otro lado…"_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Salimos corriendo de la iglesia tomados de la mano y aún me parecía increíble lo que había hecho. Bajamos las escaleras y para mi mala suerte caí sobre mi trasero al chocar contra alguien, la cálida mano me soltó de repente.

— Oye fíjate. —reclamó molesto la persona con la que choqué.

— Ototo… —su voz se oía nerviosa y la curiosidad me hizo voltear a ver a la persona con la que había chocado.

Al igual que yo, él se encontraba en el suelo frente a mí. Parecía casi de la misma edad que yo, o talvez uno o dos años más. Tenía el cabello azabache, con reflejos azules por la luz del sol y sus ojos eran azul oscuro. Después de quedarme mirando por un rato sus ojos, que me recordaban al cielo estrellado, noté el desconcierto con el que ambos se miraban.

La curiosidad creció hasta que me dominó por completo. Justo estaba por preguntar ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces? … Cuando los pasos y gritos a nuestras espaldas me detuvieron, y las palabras que escuché del joven me congelaron.

— Nii-san… ¿Qué rayos haces afuera?

¿Nii-san? ¿Él había dicho Nii-san? Yo no sabía que tuviera un hermano, no tenía idea. Jamás había hablado sobre eso, y según yo y toda mi familia, él era hijo único, por lo que ver a un chico de aproximadamente mi edad llamándolo Nii-san me confundió.

— Hijo, ¿Qué significa esto? —gritó una mujer.

Ambos miramos a la mujer y nos pusimos tan pálidos que creí nos volveríamos transparentes. Sin darme tiempo a respirar me tomó nuevamente de la mano y jaló hasta que estuve nuevamente en pie. Comenzó a correr llevándome como un banderín. A unos cuantos metros me compuse y me atreví a ponerme a su lado, corriendo a la par. Le indiqué que giráramos a la derecha en la siguiente esquina, ahí es donde el auto nos esperaba listo y a pesar de que quise voltear hacia atrás, no pude hacerlo.

 **.**

Llegamos hasta el auto en donde mi tonta hermana mayor estaba esperándonos hecha un manojo de nervios. Caminaba de un lado a otro del auto, mirando en todas las direcciones. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar cómo reaccionó al contarle mi plan de interrumpir la boda y sacarlo.

Lo había pensado en un momento desesperado… planearlo había sido tan fácil, que creí que no habría problema en llevarlo a cabo. Y no es que se hubiera presentado un gran problema, de hecho hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

En cuanto él vio a mi hermana y ella lo vio a él… ambos sonrieron con gran alivio. Fue entonces que la mano de él me soltó. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a ella, la tomó en sus brazos dando algunas vueltas con ella y entonces… la besó.

La sonrisa que antes estaba en mi cara desapareció, pero a los pocos segundos volvió. Aunque no de la misma forma que antes. Estaba feliz. Claro que era feliz… era feliz por mi hermana… y por él.

Pero el ver que esa sonrisa, ese amor y brillo en sus ojos… no era dirigido a mí, me hizo sentir una punzada de celos.

— Si él es feliz… yo seré feliz. —murmuré para convencerme a mí misma de que podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser cierto.

Me di una leve cachetada y grité molesta.

— ¿Piensan quedarse aquí todo el día o tengo que recordarles que somos perseguidos por una novia furiosa, y por dos padres y dos madres que querrán hacernos pedacitos al momento de vernos?

— Usagi tiene razón amor, debemos irnos. — habló mi hermana mayor.

Los tres entramos al auto y yo por supuesto iba en la parte de atrás… observando hacia el lugar que habíamos dejado. Por ahora podía suspirar tranquila viendo como varias personas llegaban hasta ese lugar, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando rastro del novio fugitivo y la adolecente que lo había secuestrado.

La visión de que él me dijera que huyéramos juntos antes de llegar al lugar donde mi hermana mayor nos esperaba seguía aferrándose a mi cabeza, por lo que durante todo el camino traté de ignorar las frases melosas y caricias que eran compartidas en los asientos delanteros, de ese modo podría lograr controlarme antes de que me soltara a llorar, de forma dramática, al igual que Nee-san.

— Si ellos son felices… yo soy feliz. —murmuré como un mantra.

Después de casi media hora de ser ignorada por ellos, el auto se detuvo y bajé suspirando, consiguiendo el valor suficiente para dejar de darles la espalda y mirarlos de frente… con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad sincera.

— Llamen cuando lleguen para saber que están bien… recuerden que mamá no estará tranquila hasta que lo hagan. —les exigí de forma juguetona a lo que ellos sonrieron.

Ninguno se bajó del auto. Ellos debían seguir y yo… bueno, yo debía quedarme y verlos partir hacia su felicidad.

— Gracias Usa-chan.

— Si hermanita, nunca podré pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros. —Nee-san estaba al borde de las lágrimas, como era costumbre en ella.

A veces me preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que él se había enamorado de alguien como Nee-san?

Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta era bastante obvia, yo la amaba y conocía bien… si yo podía amarla sería casi un insulto que él no lo hiciera, ya que a pesar de que mi hermana estuviera loca y fuera algo despistada, no opacaba su buen corazón.

Nee-san era mi ejemplo a seguir. Ella ocupaba el número tres en mi lista de las personas a las que amaba. El número dos eran mis padres y por supuesto el número uno, era ocupado por nada más y nada menos que el único hombre del que me había enamorado. El hombre que había robado de una boda… y entregado a mi hermana mayor.

— Vamos me van a sonrojar, y saben cómo lo odio… ahora váyanse. —los corrí antes de que perdiera la batalla contra las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

— Llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos y por cierto Usa-chan… —sacó la mano por la ventanilla haciendo un ademan para que me acercara.

Sin poder resistir, lo hice y él sonrió al tiempo que revolvía mis cabellos.

— Si resulta ser una niña, en definitiva tendrá tu nombre. —abrí los ojos al entender sus palabras.

— Si es niño, escogerás el nombre por supuesto. —completó Nee-san.

Incliné la cabeza cuando las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, hasta llegar al suelo.

— ¿Usagi? —preguntaron preocupados.

— Si no quieres está bien. —dijo apenada e inquieta Nee-san, queriendo tranquilizarme.

— Minako cariño, claro que quiere… sólo que no se lo esperaba. ¿Verdad Usa-chan? —aseguró acariciando mi cabello.

— Helios. —susurré aun llorando.

— ¿Helios? El dios del sol. —habló Kunzite y yo asentí aun llorando, pero levanté la cara para sonreírle.

— Es un lindo nombre Usagi. —dijo Nee-san sonriendo.

— Tenemos que irnos, cuídate Usagi-imooto. Ja ja ja se oye raro, pero ya me acostumbraré a llamarte así.

Me quede ahí parada viendo como el auto se alejaba hasta que ya no pude verlo… Entonces corrí dos cuadras hasta llegar al templo, subí las largas escaleras sin quejarme, como siempre lo hacía, por la gran cantidad de peldaños.

Al llegar arriba no me molesté en tomar aire, simplemente seguí hasta entrar por un lado, hasta la habitación de mi mejor amiga y confidente. Abrí sin tocar, ni pedir permiso… y al verla, me arrojé en sus brazos.

Lloré hasta que ya no pude más, mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello, sin siquiera preguntar la razón de mis lágrimas.

Ella lo sabía perfectamente.

 **.**

 **.**

— Nee-san la comida está… —un joven de 14 años de cabello negro y ojos azules se asomó por la puerta abierta de la habitación de su hermana y se quedó callado al ver a la mejor amiga de ésta llorando como magdalena.

El asombro en su cara no era precisamente porque ella estuviera ahí, después de todo, lo raro era que ella no estuviera ahí siendo sábado. Lo realmente raro para él, era verla llorando.

El joven se paró a medio marco de la puerta y levantó las manos en señal de pregunta, a lo que su hermana sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de su amiga, negó con la cabeza y miró tristemente a su hermano.

— Traeré té y pastel. Le diré a mamá. —murmuró el joven para evitar molestar y se fue de ahí cuando su hermana asintió.

Al poco rato el joven entró, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa junto a las dos chicas en silencio y salió de ahí tan rápido como había entrado, pero esta vez cerró la puerta tras él.

Mucho rato después el llanto se había detenido, pero la rubia aún seguía sobre el regazo de la morena, la cual a pesar de lo incómodo que era estar sentada sobre sus piernas y tener el peso extra de su amiga, seguía sin quejarse o al menos no con palabras. Su estómago gruño tan fuerte que los suspiros lamentosos de la rubia se convirtieron en una fuerte carcajada.

— Oye… —se defendió la morena ante la risa de Usagi— llegaste antes de que comiera y casi es hora de cenar.

— Tienes razón, lo siento tanto. —Usagi miró a su alrededor y vio sobre la mesa la bandeja con pasteles y té que seguramente ya estaría frio.

— Lo trajo hace unas horas él inútil de mi hermano. —dijo la morena adivinado sus pensamientos.

— Pobre, lo tratas como a un sirviente. Un día de estos lo llevaré a casa y no te lo devolveré.

— Eso dices ahora, pero después de cuatro horas… lo sacarás a patadas.

— Rei, eres la peor hermana que alguien puede tener —la morena le dio una mirada de muerte a lo que Usagi sonrió— Pero eres la mejor amiga que puede haber en el mundo. —agregó para borrar la mirada asesina.

Ambas se acercaron hasta la mesa y Rei tomó el pastel de chocolate para ponerlo frente a su amiga, después tomó el otro para ella. Cogió la tetera y sirvió en las tazas, tomó un bocado de su pastel y sin poder resistir más… habló.

— Tú eres la que tiene a la peor hermana del mundo.

— Rei. —se quejó Usagi.

— Vamos, habría que estar ciego para no ver que estabas loca por él.

— Rei.

— Sólo un estúpido no lo notaria.

— Rei.

— Pero que estoy diciendo, si tu hermana es más que boba…

— Rei.

— Está loca. Aunque de verdad no se quien está más boba, si ella o tú.

— Rei.

— Tú claro, tú eres la más loca y tonta aquí.

— Rei.

— De acuerdo… —se detuvo— Me retracto, tú no tienes la peor hermana del mundo —la rubia pareció calmarse a este punto y recuperó la paciencia— Pero debes admitir que tú si estas más loca y tonta que cualquier otra persona que hubiera nacido hasta ahora.

— Lo sé.

— Si ellos son felices, tú eres feliz ¿No?

— Sí. —ante su respuesta Rei no pudo más que suspirar por paciencia.

— Bueno aun te queda él inútil de mi hermano. Sabes que él te adora.

— Ambas sabemos que no es verdad, él sólo me ve como una hermana mayor y él mismo lo ha dicho miles de veces.

— "Ohhh Usagi, por que no fui tu hermano en vez de ser el hermano de un ogro".

La imitación que Rei hizo de su hermano las hizo reír hasta que les doliera el estómago y terminaran recostadas en el piso. Cuando terminaron de reír ambas se miraron a los ojos durante un momento, Rei estiró su mano y le mostró la palma a Usagi, que sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

— Siempre juntas. — dijo Rei.

— Siempre juntas. —Repitió Usagi apretando su mano.

— Lo de él inútil podría convertirse en amor… tal vez si tú muestras más interés en él y dejas de tratarlo como a un niño.

— No. Aun cuando yo deje de tratarlo como un niño, él no me verá de esa forma nunca. Las dos lo sabemos.

— No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Bien dicen que un clavo saca a otro. —dijo Rei levantándose y recargándose en su cama.

Usagi rodó los ojos y suspiró cansada luchando con las palabras que querían escapar de su boca.

— Rei, ¿A tus padres les molestaría si me quedo a dormir hoy?

— Sabes bien que no les molesta… además ¿Que no debes preguntarme eso a mí en vez de a mis padres?

— La casa es de ellos.

— Pero es mi habitación en la que te quedas, no en la de ellos.

— Tienes razón. Pero yo sé que no te molesto ya que me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí. — respondió arrojándose sobre la morena.

— Usagi tonta no puedo respirar. —se quejó al ser abrazada fuertemente por su amiga.

Usagi la soltó y comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con el corazón y el amor, algo a lo que la rubia, aun triste, agradeció.

Escuela, tareas, exámenes, actividades de club, mangas, dramas, ropa y accesorios, fueron mencionados dentro de la habitación. Cuando los temas se agotaron y Rei no tenía idea de que otro tema sacar, fue salvada por su canción favorita, las dos miraron sus teléfonos y Usagi contesto él suyo.

— Hola… —respondió algo nerviosa la rubia ante la atenta mirada de su amiga. — Si mamá, estoy aquí… Perdón, olvidé avisarte que había llegado… Si no te preocupes, mañana temprano Rei y yo iremos… —contestó sonriendo a su amiga recibiendo de ella un pulgar arriba en señal de aceptación a sus palabras—Qué bueno que no lo olvidaron, los amenacé… Sí madre, no causaré problemas. Te quiero… —estaba por colgar cuando se detuvo y gritó— ¡Si mañana hay algo fuera de su lugar, lo mato!... y dile que lo quiero también. —agregó por ultimo de forma dulce.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— El bobo de Shingo dijo estaba llevando sus cosas a mi cuarto aprovechando que no estoy.

— Oh es verdad, el cuarto de Minako queda vacío.

— El cuarto de Shingo es el más cercano al restaurant, mamá y papá quieren agregar dos o tres mesas más.

— ¿Comenzaran a compartir cuarto?

— Nop. Aunque la verdad es que no me molestaría compartir cuarto con Haru. Yo me moveré al de Nee-san y Shingo al mío.

— Y Haruka se quedará en el mismo.

— A veces quiera tener solamente un hermano como tu Rei. —comentó Usagi suspirando— Entre Nee-san con su dramatismo y Shingo con su etapa de "ya soy un hombre", creo que Haru y yo somos las únicas cuerdas.

— Dirás Haruka, porque tú no tienes nada de cuerda.

— ¿Eres mi amiga o de Haru?

— Anda vayamos a comer que el pastel no me ha calmado el hambre. —pidió Rei parándose.

Después de comer y bañarse, regresaron a la habitación para dormir, mientras hablaban de sus locuras infantiles. Logrando así que Usagi olvidara un poco del dolor que había en su corazón.

 **.**

— Niñas levántese o llegarán tarde. —gritó la señora Hino despertándome.

Aun sin abrir los ojos, estiré las manos y mi codo golpeo el pecho de Rei, que chilló de dolor.

— Auuu —exclamó tocando su pecho— Por todos los cielos Usagi, ten más cuidado.

— Lo siento. —me disculpé apenada.

— ¿Todo bien chicas? —preguntó la señora Hino abriendo un poco la puerta.

— Si señora, yo… este… le pegué a Rei… sin querer. —le dije sonriendo.

— No estoy tan segura de que fuera sin querer. —Comentó mi amiga— Siempre has tenido celos porque la madre naturaleza fue más bondadosa conmigo. —dijo sacando más el pecho.

Me reí con ella por ese movimiento, pero cuando nos arreglábamos no puede ver mi pecho casi plano.

Nos vestimos rápido para salir corriendo con todo y bicicleta. Una vez pasamos las escaleras, Rei monto adelante y yo atrás. Mientras reíamos recordé que ahora agradecía que mis padres y los de Rei, nos prohibieran seguir ayudando en el restaurante, no lo vería si iba.

 **.**

Desde que iniciamos la secundaria siempre ayudábamos después de clases, pero al comenzar a finales del noveno grado, prefirieron que nuestro tiempo libre fuera que ser usado en estudiar. Debido a que estábamos en preparación para exámenes de fin de año y al mismo tiempo, para exámenes de ingreso a la preparatoria. Diciembre fue agotador por tanto estudio.

Pero en cierta forma, el inicio de una nueva etapa me llenaba de alegría, sentía que la preparatoria ayudaría a mi corazón seguir el camino y de algún modo, sobrellevar el dolor que ahora hacia tambalear a mi corazón. Pero para Abril, aún faltaba mucho… por lo que las constantes llamadas de Kunzite y Nee-san eran suficientes para hacerme flaquear en mi decisión de olvidarle.

En cuanto el teléfono sonaba, corría como si mi vida dependiera de ello para contestarles. Escuchar su voz, se convirtió en mi único anhelo.

Rei decía que comenzaba a dar lástima… y si bien yo estaba de acuerdo, sentía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ella insistió en que debía intentar salir con alguien más, pero simplemente yo no podía.

No es que no tuviera pretendientes, claro que los tenía. O los había tenido algunas vez… todos eran chicos que conocimos antes de secundaria, pero aún les veíamos. Umino Gurio, Yuuchiru Kumuda y… Diamante Black.

Los cuales eran buenos chicos y eso… pero los tres eran algo torpes y más bajos que yo… bueno a excepción de Diamante. De hecho era más alto que yo, a pesar de ser un año más joven… pero como decirlo, él era…

 **.**

 **.**

— Jamás funcionaría. —dijo Rei, cuando le conté que me había venido a la tienda y pedido pasar año nuevo juntos.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Es porque es un año más chico que nosotras? — pregunté con las manos en jarra, quedándome a mitad del corredor— Eras tú la que no paraba de decir que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

— Es cierto, yo lo dije pero la razón es muy diferente a lo que crees —la miré con cara de pocos amigos, Rei suspiró y continuó diciendo— La razón es que según sabemos él encabeza la lista de su colegio por lo tanto es listo y con pasar algo de tiempo juntos, se dará cuenta de que no le quieres. Y no es que diga que eres tonta y no puedas fingir… aunque claro que lo eres y no podrás evitar que lo note. Y conste que hace tiempo que no digo que eres tonta y eso… — en momentos como estos era en los que me preguntaba ¿Por qué la quería tanto? — ¿Cómo piensas que reaccionara cuando vea que sigues suspirando por el esposo de tu…

— Dios… ¿Quieres decirlo más fuerte?… Creo que los del otro lado del patio no te escucharon bien. — le reprendí mientras le tapaba la boca.

— Lo siento.

— Volviendo al tema. Sé que tienes razón, no funcionaria.

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos a esperar que las clases comenzaran.

— Y sobre lo que no me dejaste terminar, ¿No tengo razón?

La miré con el lapicero en la mano y lo pasé por mi cuello haciéndola reír.

— Ok, pero todavía te queda mi hermano.

— Rei… otra vez con eso.

— Vamos, si los ojitos le brillan cuando te ve. —me miró imitándolo y casi me mata de la risa.

— Guarden silencio, la clase ya comenzó. — pidió el maestro de inglés.

Escuché a mi amiga suspirar y le pegué en el hombro para que dejara de comérselo con los ojos.

Si bien siempre me regañaba por no poder olvidar a Kunzite, yo sabía que ella estaba en el mismo barco que yo. Desde la ceremonia de inicio a séptimo grado (Escuela Media) Rei había quedado prendada del practicante y ahora profesor, Motoki Furuhata.

— Si fuéramos por lo menos 4 años más grandes. —suspiró mirando su cuaderno.

— Sí. Seria genial, y podríamos hacer algo más que ver.

— Escuché que tiene novia.

— Y yo que la traerá para la graduación.

— Qué bueno que no vendremos.

La miré preocupada. Últimamente o mejor dicho, desde que escuchamos el rumor de que el maestro tenía novia, Rei había intentado convencerme de que nos escapáramos ese día… y yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que dolía ver a tu amor platónico junto a otra, por lo que nunca le dije que debíamos asistir.

Pero también por eso mismo… quería que los viera. No es que quisiera verla sufrir. Yo realmente creía que una de las cosas que me había hecho dejar de fantasear tanto como antes con Kunzite, fue el verlo junto a mi hermana. Y Rei aún no había visto a la tan mencionada novia del sensei como para creerlo, y ella debía creerlo para entender que debía avanzar.

Sentí el apretón, y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré mi mano siendo apretada por la suya, después miré su cara. En sus ojos pude ver que ella pensaba lo mismo que hasta hace un momento yo estaba pensando.

— Al salir iremos al karaoke en vez del seminario. —dije sin pensar.

Asintió con la cabeza y apretó un poco más mi mano, en señal de agradecimiento, antes de soltarme.

Y eso hicimos.

Fuimos al karaoke. Cantamos durante dos horas sin parar, gritamos como locas sin que nadie pudiera juzgarnos y hasta fuimos capaces de olvidarnos por un momento de nuestros problemas de corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron y el día del examen para aplicar a preparatoria nos llegó de golpe. Las dos estábamos haciendo trámites para entrar en la misma preparatoria, puesto que ni locas, pensábamos separarnos. Queríamos estar juntas cuanto pudiéramos y queríamos que fuera por muchos pero muchos, muchos años.

Siempre reíamos diciendo que seriamos unas viejas solteronas, viviendo juntas con mínimo dos gatos. Al menos para empezar, pues esos dos gatos nos llenarían de más y más tiernas bolas de pelo.

El día antes del examen nos quedamos en casa de Rei ya que su padre se había ofrecido a llevarnos al campus. Nos levantamos temprano y el señor Hino nos llevó en su auto, nos dejó en la entrada y antes de irse nos deseó suerte.

Entramos y comenzamos con el examen.

 ** _…_**

— Ahhh. Eso fue agotador, me duele la cabeza.

— Yo ya ni se si la tengo. Creo que salió corriendo en cuanto vio la cantidad de preguntas. —dijo dejándose caer en una de las bancas del patio.

— Aun así lo logramos, ya no más libros hasta que las listas salgan y las clases comiencen.

Le ofrecí una crepa y me senté a su lado.

— Gracias.

— No hay problema.

— Por fin tendremos tiempo libre y podremos relajarnos. Ya me estaba hartando de tanto libro.

— Papá se está tardando. —dije tomando mi móvil para revisar la hora.

— Estas alucinando. Claro que no ha llegado, nosotras salimos antes de tiempo.

Mordí mi crepa de fresas, mientras recordaba que muchos de los aspirantes aun no salían. Nos habían dado dos horas para terminar el examen de ingreso, pero Rei y yo sólo habíamos ocupado cuando mucho, una hora con veinte, por lo que muy pocos alumnos estaban en el jardín.

— Me sorprendí cuando te levantaste a dejar el examen. —le dije sonriendo con la boca llena.

— ¿Cómo si no estuvieras tu apunto de hacerlo?

— Claro que no, únicamente me estaba removiendo un poco en el asiento… porque me dolía el trasero. —ambas reímos por mis palabras.

— Tonta. —dijo antes de morder su crepa.

— Gorda.

— Fea.

— Bruja.

— Pulpo.

— Sapo.

Nos terminamos las crepas riendo como siempre, Rei y yo éramos bastante unidas, nos conocíamos desde siempre. Nos habíamos molestado, enojado y peleado, pero jamás habíamos logrado estar sin dirigirnos la palabra por más de medio día.

 ** _…_**

— ¿Rei, eres tú?

 ** _…_**

Nos giramos en dirección a la voz desconocida, encontrándonos con un chico que nunca antes habíamos visto. El chico sonrió cuando lo vimos y se acercó a nosotras o más bien a Rei… y estaba sumamente emocionado.

— Eres tú. No puedo creerlo, eres tú. —dijo jalándola hasta rodearla con sus brazos, dejándonos sorprendidas.

— Ahhh… ¿Qui... quién eres? … Pervertido. —gritó alejándose de él y corriendo hasta mi espalda, usándome como escudo.

— Soy yo. Zoicite. —respondió el chico confundido.

Ante la mención de su nombre, ambas nos quedamos mirándolo de arriba abajo, con la quijada en el suelo.

— Mientes.

— No es verdad. —dijimos al mismo tiempo sin poder creerlo.

— No puedo creerlo, ¿Eres Usa? —Exclamó sorprendido después de que Rei y yo habláramos al mismo tiempo— No te reconocí a simple vista, ¿Qué le paso a tus pecas? ¿Y los dangos? —preguntó señalando primero sus mejillas y luego su cabeza, haciendo alusíon al peinado que usaba a diario en mi infancia.

— Es él. —dijo Rei pegándome en repetidas ocasiones en el brazo mientras seguía apuntándolo.

— ¿Que no estabas en Australia? —pregunté deteniendo las manos de Rei.

— Lo estaba, hasta hace unas semanas.

— Zoi cambiaste bastante.

— Ja Ja Ja ustedes no cambiaron mucho.

— Oye. —replicamos ofendidas.

— Sakurada-san —gritó una chica de cabello azul, que venía corriendo hacia nosotros— Cuando salí del baño y no te vi, me asusté. —dijo la chica con expresión preocupada.

Rei y yo nos miramos, preguntándonos si debíamos despedirnos e irnos o quedarnos.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Es que creí ver a alguien familiar y me encontré con mis amigas.

Rei y yo dejamos de vernos cuando notamos que Zoi pensaba presentarnos.

— Hola. —saludamos.

Ella nos miró no muy feliz, pero no le dimos importancia.

— Mizuno-san ellas son Rei y Usa.

— Hino Rei.

— Tsukino Usagi.

— Ella es una chica que conocí en Australia. —ella realmente se veía enfada.

— Soy Mizuno Ami. —habló de mala gana.

— Ohh Rei, Usa… sus números... —sacó su teléfono y nosotras hicimos lo mismo, después de todo, fue nuestro único amigo durante un largo tiempo— Usa, ¿Tus padres aún tienen el local?

— Claro. —respondí orgullosa.

Nunca me habían avergonzado de ello, ni aun cuando los demás niños decían que no se juntarían conmigo, porque era pobre. En ese entonces sólo Zoi y Rei estuvieron conmigo y eso en vez de entristecerme, me hizo muy feliz. Aunque unos años después Zoi se fuera a Australia, debido a que su padre había sido transferido a otro hospital.

— Mizuno-san te hable de ese lugar. Está cerca de casa y ya verás que la comida de Mamá Ikuko es genial. —la chica sonrió únicamente cuando Zoi la miró.

— ¿Vives en el mismo lugar? —preguntó Rei.

— Sí, Papá consiguió que le asignaran el mismo apartamento. Y la madre de Mizuno-san consiguió uno en el piso de abajo.

— ¿Tu madre también es Doctora? —pregunté pero no contestó, al menos no ella.

— Sí, ambos pidieron su plaza y se las dieron. Aunque papá la obtuvo gracias a que tenían vacante en oncología.

La bocina del auto de papá sonó interrumpiéndonos.

— Ohhh es papá Kenji. —gritó emocionado Zoi.

— Nosotras vamos a casa de Usagi… —comenzó Rei.

— Vamos, Vamos. Teníamos pensado irnos caminando, pero si nos dan un aventón seria genial ¿Verdad Mizuno-san? —Ella asintió aturdida— Genial podré comer los platillos de mamá Ikuko.

Rei y yo sonreímos al recordar como Zoi devoraba plato tras plato que mi madre le acercaba, en aquel entonces era bastante regordete.

Los tres éramos los patitos feos del salón, Rei vivió un tiempo con corte de niño a causa de las travesuras de mi hermana y usaba zapatos ortopédicos. Zoi era bastante gordito y yo, estaba completamente llena de pecas además de ser pobre. Básicamente anunciábamos algo así como una sentencia de muerte social. Sobre todo porque la escuela estaba ubicada en una buena zona y era considerada como la mejor del distrito.

Al llegar al auto, papá no podía creer que era Zoicite y que había vuelto. Él se sentó adelante para platicar con papá, dejándonos a Rei y a mí en una situación bastante incómoda en el asiento trasero. A pesar de eso, ambas intentamos aligerar el ambiente, con algunas preguntas…

¿Así que tu madre es doctora? ¿Qué especialidad practica? ¿Siempre viviste en Australia? ¿Te gusta el campus? ¿Cuál es tu fecha de cumpleaños? ¿Cómo conociste a Zoi? ¿Te gusta el chocolate? ¿Qué significa tu nombre? ¿Has vivido fuera de Japón siempre? ¿Donde más has vivido? ¿También tienes 15 años?

Hubo un momento donde Rei y yo, nos miramos algo cansadas de intentar conversar con ella. Al principio pensamos que era tímida, pero después de que cada una de nuestras preguntas fuera ignorada junto con resoplidos de evidentemente molesta, caímos en cuenta de que no era así. Rei perdió la paciencia pronto, aun así, ella misma logró calmarse sin que yo dijera nada. Respiro profundamente una y otra vez mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Cuando por fin se calmó, la escuché contar en susurros hasta el cinco… abrió los ojos y arrojo la pregunta, como último intentó para hacerla hablar.

La calma y amabilidad de mi amiga se esfumó al ver que la peli azul sacó su teléfono, conectó los audífonos y se los puso con el suficiente volumen como para que yo, que estaba en medio de las dos, escuchara la música.

— Arrr. —gruñó Rei completamente roja de indignación, y lo único que pude hacer para silenciarla fue taparle la boca.

— Llegamos. —grité al ver que papá giraba a la derecha para tomar la calle en la que vivíamos.

Rei dejo de querer pasar sobre mí, para llegar a ella y simplemente abrió la puerta. Bajó de inmediato y entró a casa con pisadas fuertes, sin voltear atrás o decir algo.

Suspiré mirando a la peli azul a mi lado. Ella se quitó los audífonos y sin decir nada bajo por el otro lado, se paró a un lado de Zoi y le sonrió de forma tan linda que me recordó a las chicas creídas de la secundaria. Y fue por eso, que no pude evitar apretar mi estómago con una mano y con la otra poner un dedo cerca de mi boca abierta.

En una evidente seña de asco.

— ¿Qué pasa Hija? —preguntó mi padre haciendo que me congelara por un momento.

Levanté la mirada y vi que no sólo mi padre me veía, Zoi estaba conteniendo la risa y **Ojou-sama** me miraba con tal ira, que sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo.

— Nada papá. —respondí haciéndome la desentendida y en tono angelical.

Miré a **Ojou-sama** de reojo, sabiendo que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y casi estaba segura que sabía, del porqué lo hacía.

— Vamos, estoy seguro de que Ikuko estará encantada de volver a ver a Zoi.

Sonreí a papá y a Zoi cuando pasaron a mi lado, **Ojou-sama** estaba aún lado de Zoi sonriendo hacia él. Pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto se alejó de ella para pasarme un brazo por el hombro. Su mirada de ira volvió y fue ahí cuando fui consciente de qué era lo que le pasaba a **Ojou-sama**.

Deje de verla y fijé toda mi atención en Zoi. Era sólo un poco más alto que Rei y ella era más alta que yo. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba algo largo y lo llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo baja. Estaba delgado pero no tanto, la sonrisa infantil y sincera seguía ahí, al igual que esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos. Era guapo... atractivo a la vista y no iba a negarlo, por lo que entendía que **Ojou-sama** pudiera estar enamorada de él y apostaba a que Zoi no estaba ni enterado. Ella debía estar muriendo de celos por la forma tan familiar en la que nos trataba a nosotras.

Sonreí pensando nuevamente en el apodo que le había dado…

— Ojou-sama. —murmuré con ansias de contarle a Rei.

Estaba segura que ella estaría de acuerdo con el apodo que usábamos para las chicas frívolas e hipócritas. Pero estaba aún más segura que al enterarse de mis sospechas de que estaba enamorada de Zoi, nos reiríamos hasta que el estómago nos doliera, nos resultaría imposible no hacerlo cada vez que nos mirara mal por robarle la atención de nuestro amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, por don por terminado el primer capitulo de Sarang, Ai... ¿Love?**

 **Ahora quiero compartirles algunos puntos de vista. Si ya antes han leído algo mio, sabrán que hace tiempo que MamoXUsa ya no soy mi numero 1... pero al ser esta una idea que nació cuando aun lo eran, e querido respetarlo en vez de cambiarlo por el ZafxHaru. Otra de las cosas y que saben que odio que Usagi/Serena/SailorMoon sea vista como torpe y tonta ( _Aclaro que respeto a otras escritoras por describirla de ese modo_ ) Por lo que casi siempre describo habilidades que sorprenden a las demás chicas. En este caso, ella es bastante inteligente, tanto que no necesito de dos horas para hacer el examen y le gusta estudiar, más no en exceso. La ultima cosa que quiero mencionar, es que durante toda la historia, aun cuando hay tres personajes principales (Usa, Rei y Zoi) todo sera contado desde la vista de Usa. Creo que así es un poco mas creíble. **

**Bueno, espero que les gustara y también que se animen a dejarme su opinión en un review y hablando de rw... pasare a contestar.**

* * *

 **Chat'de'Lune**

La alegría es mía, sentí que ya no volvías cuando publique el especial de halloween y no diste señales ni de humo jajaja. Así que no puedes decir que no di que leer jajaja lo di pero no se si lo leíste jajaja. Es lo que le sigue de muy malo y lo se, lo acepto y reconozco jajaja por lo que haces bien en no discutir jajaja. (es el cliente quien siempre tiene la razón... eso dice el dicho y en lo personal, no lo creo. trabaje algún tiempo como recepcionista en un lab y créeme... casi nunca, por no decir jamas... la tienen) Jajajajaja abuso de menores jajajaja pedofilia jajaja pues pinta, la verdad es que tiene toda la finta jajaja pero como lo mencionas, faltan detalles y en este cap, los tendrás. Jajaja la verdad es que es algo bastante chusco jajaja. Me alegra que te guste y espero que la ardilla cumpla con mis y tus expectativas jajaja. Jajaja tu acusa todas que sabes que no me molesta, lo peor de todo es que el word me dice OK, la editora me dice OK y cuando lo cargo, la pagina me da OK... lo publico y ZAZ horrografía aparece por todo el cap jajajaja. Besos chica y muchas bendiciones.

 **Nataly Oliva**

Holo! me he estado cuidando pero la verdad es que por las fechas el frió esta de miedo. He llegado a estar a 4° durante medio día, ha sido horrible. Pero gracias al osito bimbo, pancho pantera el pelón del maestro limpio y todos los demás, no me he enfermado. Lo que si es que he tenido algunas complicaciones familiares pero eso todos, espero este cap te emocione como el prologo. Besos, nos leemos pronto.

 **Kuro neko**

Chico, que milagro jajajaja eso debes decirlo tu. La verdad es que ando perdida con Esca y pues así... un millón de disculpas. Que bueno que os gustara. Jajajaja no te lo reserves, dilo, dilo. No me agüito. Besos.

* * *

 **Ahora sin mas me despido esperando leer sus comentarios. Besos y bendiciones para todos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola, volví con este nuevo capítulo...**

 **Sé que esta historia trae una pareja que hace tiempo dejo de ser mi numero 1… pero ustedes saben que la idea que inicio esta historia es de cuando Usa y Mamo ocupaban ese puesto. Pensé en cambiarlo a Haru y Zaf, pero la verdad es que no veo a Haru con la personalidad que cree para este personaje jajajaja.**

 **Bueno, díganme… ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora la historia? Cuéntenmelo sin miedo en un review, recuerden que no tengo la habilidad de traspasar el monitor y ahorcarlos jajaja.**

* * *

 _Les recuerdo que las tres palabras en el titulo significan completamente lo mismo, pero en diferente idioma. La primera es en coreano, la segunda es tanto en japonés como chino y el último es inglés. Así que básicamente el título en español dice así… Amor, Amor… ¿Amor?_

* * *

 **Pensé mucho sobre la canción para esta actualización, primero quise algo que hablara sobre la amistad… pero creo que lo que más "destacara" (por así decirlo) es la segunda parte de este capítulo, así que pondré una canción vieja… espera… creo que hasta ahora, las tres han sido canciones viejas jajajaja. Es que estoy vieja jajajaja… Ok.** **La canción es…**

 **UNBREAKABLE de B.A.P**

Sé que al escucharla dirán que nada que ver con la historia, pues se trata de algo así como un grito de guerra. Pero en fin. Sobre la frase, pondré dos que me parecen muy buenas ya que quedan perfectamente con lo que escribí y que sin duda va con la protagonista.

 **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sarang, Ai… ¿Love?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

* * *

" _Apretamos nuestras mandíbulas y afilamos nuestras alas."_

" _Ahora estamos listos para volar sobre el cielo. Volaremos."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando entré sonreí al ver que Rei ya estaba sentada en la barra frente a tres platos de arroz con curry.

— ¡Curry, Curry! —gritó Zoi soltándome y corriendo hasta la barra para oler el plato.

En ese momento me sentí como hacía más de 6 años. Sonreí recordando como justo después de clases, cuando llegábamos a casa, mamá nos esperaba con tres platos listos en la barra, y Rei y Zoi gritaban Curry, Hamburguesa, Udon, Miso, Sushi, Ramen o lo que sea que hubiera puesto en la mesa. Sonreí aún más al pensar que si Zoi no se hubiera ido, seguramente esa tradición hubiera continuado hasta ahora. Me emocioné al ver que él no había cambiado en nada, al menos en su forma de ser y la esperanza de que la tradición volviera con él me inundó de sentimientos.

Sin poder evitarlo empecé evocar los recuerdos…

 _ **…**_

 _Di unos cuantos pasos a mi derecha al ver los niños que entraban corriendo por la puerta. La morena con trenzas, era la primera como siempre, dejaba caer su mochila y se subía en el banco alto frente a la barra, para ver que plato tenía más. Entonces lo ponía frente a ella y comenzaba a comerlo, agradeciendo solo hasta haber terminado el primer bocado._

 _La segunda en entrar era una rubia de dos coletas que corría hasta la mujer que la recibía con un beso y cambiaba la mochila por unos jugos._

 _Por ultimo entraba un chico regordete que al igual que la morena, arrojaba su mochila al suelo y subía al banco con un poco más de dificultad, para revisar cuál de los platos restantes tenía más. El pequeño los examinaba tan minuciosamente que incluso los olía, una vez que escogía el suyo, miraba con una gran sonrisa a la mujer tras la barra, para inmediatamente después comenzar a comer._

 **…**

— No ha cambiado absolutamente nada. —murmuré para mí en voz alta, al ver como esa morena de trenzas y pequeño regordete, se convertían en una versión más adulta de sí mismos.

Caminé hacia la barra con Ojou-sama siguiéndome los pasos. Mamá dejó el cuarto plato en la barra para después revolver el cabello de Zoi, haciendo que este la mirara y sonriera.

— Mamá Ikuko no sabe cómo extrañé su comida. —habló con la boca completamente llena, haciendo a mamá reír, se pasó la comida, tomó un poco de agua, limpió su boca para después apoyarse en la barra y alzarse hasta alcanzar a besar la mejilla de mi madre.

— Mi niño, mira nada más que delgado estás. Pero también estás muy guapo. —le dijo tiernamente acariciando sus cabellos y su mejilla.

— Gracias mamá Ikuko. Usted sigue igual de hermosa, papá Kenji tiene suerte. —agregó de forma coqueta guillándole un ojo.

Papá abrazo a mamá por la espalda, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí al verlos… eso era lo que yo aspiraba a tener. Un amor como el que crecí viendo, uno que al conocer a Kunzite se volvió en algo más que un sueño. Pero esa ilusión terminó convirtiéndose en un sueño que mi hermana obtuvo, no yo.

— Usa si no comes eso, yo lo haré. —me dijo Zoi trayéndome a la realidad.

— Ohh no te atrevas, o terminarás en el suelo conmigo sentada en tu espalda. —le amenacé al sentarme junto a él.

Los tres reímos ante los miles de recuerdos de nuestra época infantil, hablamos de todo y nada a la vez, simplemente poniéndonos al día sobre el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Zoi nos contó de Australia y sobre Ojou-sama, la cual permaneció en silencio y en las pocas veces que habló, no dijo más de cuatro palabras juntas. Al atardecer ambos se fueron con la promesa de que volveríamos a reunirnos y Zoi amenazó con volver a ser tan inseparables como antes, cosa que a Ojou-sama pareció asustarle.

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron y Zoi venía a diario, no así Ojou-sama, que ponía cada vez más escusas. Rei estuvo completamente de acuerdo sobre el apodo que había usado para ella y aunque a Zoi no le agradó mucho al principio, terminó riendo junto a nosotras.

La presencia de Zoi trajo a nuestras vidas una alegría que ambas necesitábamos y fue por eso que Rei juntó el valor suficiente para asistir a la ceremonia de graduación.

Allí conocimos a la mujer que pronto se convertirá en la señora Furuhata. Makoto Kino. Una dulce y hermosa mujer por la que Rei no pudo siquiera deprimirse al verla.

Las vacaciones fueron un respiro para ambas, las constantes salidas y tardes llenas de risas junto a Zoi, lograron hacer que nos olvidáramos por momentos de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Furuhata Motoki y Aino Kunzite.

Yo dejé de correr en cuanto el teléfono de la casa sonaba y Rei borró todas y cada una de las fotos que tenía en su celular, al igual que yo hice con las que yo tenía en el mío.

— Prometamos que no volveremos a mirar atrás… Al menos no a esa parte. —fue lo que juramos la noche antes de que salieran las listas de admisión.

Esa vez nos quedamos las dos en mi casa, papá había prometido llevarnos temprano. Y así lo hizo.

 **.**

 **.**

— Rayos, hay bastante gente. —se quejó Zoi al no poder ver las listas entre la multitud de chicos.

— Sakurada-san, debimos venir más tarde. Como sugerí. —habló Ojou-sama mirándolo con ojos tristes, después de mirarme con odio.

— Ahhh me encontré. —Dijo Rei feliz— Ohh pasé, entré.

— Usa ahí está tu nombre. —me dijo Zoi abrazándome.

— Genial. Por un momento pensé que no lo lograría.

— Yo también entré. —murmuró Ojou-sama molesta al ver que Zoi seguía abrazándome.

— Zoi ahí está tu nombre también. —dijo Rei emocionada llegando a unirse al abrazo.

— ¡Entramos! —gritamos los tres riendo.

— Karaoke, Karaoke. —dije brincando aun en los brazos de Zoi.

— Mizuno-san vamos a celebrar. —por fin Zoi nos había soltado y puesto atención a la joven que tenía la cara completamente roja, pero no de vergüenza sino de ira.

— No puedo. Mejor dicho no podemos —dijo de forma tajante antes de agregar— Prometiste a mi madre que volveríamos pronto.

Rei y yo nos quedamos calladas sabiendo que se avecinaba un berrinche, ella siempre ponía pretextos o soltaba algo que hacía que Zoi se fuera. Ya casi nos estábamos acostumbrando a eso.

En ocasiones anteriores habíamos querido aligerar las cosas y por ello nos habíamos metido como mediadoras, pero no había funcionado. Por ello habíamos intentado hacerle ver que Zoi no nos veía más que como a sus hermanas, pero ella simplemente nos ignoraba y la forma en la que Zoi nos celaba y sobreprotegía no ayudaba en nada. Sin contar que durante el día nos abrazaba, besaba en la mejilla o en la frente incontables veces.

Fue por eso que probamos con decirle a él, sobre lo obvio que eran los sentimientos de Ojou-sama. Pero cómo sospechamos creyó que le estábamos gastando una broma.

 _ **…**_

— _Vamos chicas no jueguen conmigo. Ella sólo es así porque no conoce a nadie más. —se fue dejándonos a nosotras un poco más atrás._

— _Es tan despistado, ¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta?_

— _Eso fue lo mismo que yo me pregunté al ver que Minako-san no veía que tú también amabas a Kunzite-san._

 _ **…**_

Lo habíamos dejado por la paz y habíamos decidido no volver a meternos cuando ocurría una situación como esta, dejábamos a Zoi solo y nosotras manteníamos una distancia prudente.

Error. Y uno de los grandes. Pues por alguna razón, omitimos el hecho de que nuestro amigo podía ser paciente y calmado… hasta que su bolsa se llenaba de piedras. Entonces reventaba.

 **.**

— Mizuno-san tu actitud me está cansando.

— Pues a mí la tuya.

— Me pides que te lleve a conocer esto y aquello, pero en cuanto llegamos te quieres ir.

— Eso es porque siempre las invitas. ¿Acaso tienen que venir siempre con nosotros?

— Son mis amigas y quería que las conocieras. Que te llevaras bien con ellas… creí que te agradaría hacer más amigos y que con ellas te sentirás mejor.

— No las necesito a ellas como amigas. ¿Por qué me sentiría mejor con ellas?

— Porque son chicas.

— Ellas no me gustan, presentame a otros de tus amigos.

— No tengo. Ellas son las únicas amigas que tengo. Ellas son importantes para mí.

Rei y yo estábamos algo lejos viendo todo, pero alcanzábamos a escuchar, todos los habían escuchado debido a que ellos estaban gritando.

— ¿Crees que debemos ir?

— No lo sé Rei.

— Yo…

— Creí que me conocías, pero ahora veo que no y si lo que pretendes es que te escoja a ti antes que a ellas, entonces espera sentada porque te vas a cansar.

Zoi se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia nosotras, nos tomó a cada una del brazo y siguió caminado sin mirar atrás. Rei y yo si lo hicimos, Ojou-sama parecía congelada en su lugar.

— Zoi creo que debemos…

— Ahora no Usa estoy cabreado.

Y lo estuvo… por varios días.

Esa noche se quedó en casa y apagó su teléfono, al día siguiente llamó a su padre para pedir permiso de quedarse en mi casa toda la semana y en la siguiente nos obligó a ir a la suya.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando las clases comenzaron y sobre todo porque yo quedé en el mismo salón que Ojou-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

En definitiva mi vida en la Escuela Media Superior no estaba siendo tan genial como yo lo esperaba, en lugar de eso había sido de todo menos agradable.

La primer semana la pasé bastante incomoda. Pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que nada de lo que pasara después, podía ser peor o llegaría a superar, la sorpresa que me llevé en el primer día.

Ese día descubrí que aparte de Ojou-sama, había otra persona en mi salón que me odiaba hasta la muerte.

Cuando entré el primer día no lo noté. La verdad es que estaba bastante nerviosa, por el hecho de que no estaba en el mismo salón que Rei y por lo tanto me sentía sola al no conocer a nadie… Así como también incómoda al descubrir que en el pupitre a mi derecha estaba sentada nada más y nada menos, que la única persona que si conocía y su mirada altiva me ponía de igual forma nerviosa y molesta. Esa había sido la razón por la que no noté a la persona que se sentó en el lugar a mi espalda.

Y de no haber sido gracias a que el profesor encargado nos pidió presentarnos uno a uno, tal vez jamás lo habría notado… bueno no exactamente jamás. Él tarde o temprano, se hubiera dado a notar.

Si parecía tener talento para eso.

 **…**

— Bien… ¿Quién es el siguiente? — preguntó el maestro cuando la persona frente a mí, terminó su presentación.

Me levanté y suspiré escuchando un bufido de molestia, el cual a pesar de no ver de dónde vino, imaginé que la fuente era Ojou-sama.

— Hola, mi nombre es Tsukino Usagi, vengo del Private Girls T. A… Me gusta el karaoke, nadar y la…

— Juraría que era interrumpir bodas, robarse al novio de otras y el dinero.

El susurro pareció haber sido sólo escuchado por mí, lo cual realmente agradecía. Este había venido de atrás y sólo pude apretar las manos para evitar voltear a ver quién había dicho eso.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso había alguien en este salón que asistió a esa boda? No podía ser verdad…

— ¿Señorita Tsukino?

— Ahh. Lo siento.

El maestro me llamó sacándome del desconcierto que esas palabras habían causado en mí. Sonreí falsamente y continúe lo más tranquila que pude.

— Cocinar… me encanta la repostería. Por favor cuiden de mí.

— Hai. —respondieron todos.

— Bien, el siguiente.

Me dejé caer en la banca de forma pesada, apreté mi falda bajo el escritorio.

— Mi nombre es…

Dejé de escuchar y sentí un escalofrío al reconocer su voz… había estado ahí. Claro que había estado.

Era el chico con el que habíamos tropezado Kunzite y yo, justo afuera de la iglesia, hace algunos meses…

El chico sentado justo detrás de mí, era el hermano menor de mi único y primer amor, así como esposo de mi hermana mayor, Minako.

Suspiré recordando que él no lo sabía todo, él seguramente creía que era yo la chica por la que su hermano había dejado a su prometida plantada a media ceremonia y por sus palabras, estaba segura de que él creía que yo estaba con Kunzite porque era de una familia acomodada.

 _ **...**_

Me había quedado en silencio durante el resto de las presentaciones. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí y me sentí peor cuando vi que Ojou-sama me miró con cara de preocupación. Eso me hizo consiente de que realmente debía verme mal.

Calmate, respira profundo. Que no te ponga nerviosa, tu puedes. Sólo ignóralo. Me ordené respirando profundo una y otra vez.

Cuando el profesor anunció la hora de almuerzo casi lloré de alegría y más aún cuando vi que Zoi y Rei me llamaban desde la puerta… realmente sentí que mis lágrimas caerían. Supuse que les miré de tal forma que ambos entendieron con sólo verme, que no estaba bien y que el valor que me impulsé hacia ellos fue todo lo que tenía.

— ¿Qué paso Usa? —preguntó Zoi en cuanto llegué a los brazos de Rei.

— El hermano menor de Kunzite. —susurré, Rei entendió en seguida pero Zoi no.

— ¿Tu cuñado? —Zoi sabía de él debido a que era el esposo de Nee-san, pero no sabía toda la historia.

Y cuando la supo su expresión de asombro era más de lo que yo esperaba.

 **.**

— ¿Tú lo robaste? … ¿Tú? … Entraste como en un drama o manga gritando "Yo me opongo" y saliste de ahí con el novio… —asentí— ¿Lo querías y lo robaste para Mina-nee? —volví a asentir.

— ¿Verdad que está loca?

— Sí. —aseguró sin pensarlo.

— Vamos. —me quejé.

— El chico debe creer que eres un demonio que trajo desgracias a su familia.

— Pero podrías hacerle ver que está en un error.

— No Zoi… podría intentar. Pero prefiero que él me odie y me moleste a mí, en vez de a Nee-san.

Ambos me miraron con cara de molestia.

— Nee-san está embarazada y saben que los doctores le dieron reposo debido a que es un embarazo riesgoso.

La molestia desapareció de los dos y Rei miró el reloj en su teléfono.

— Debemos irnos, pronto tocará la campana.

Los tres nos levantamos y caminamos hasta los salones.

En la entrada de mi salón estaba él… mirándome con odio, Zoi me apretó un poco de la cintura para darme apoyo y valor. Ese acto pareció molestarle aún más y entró al salón rechinando los dientes.

— No tengo ni que preguntar, es obvio que era él. —dijo Zoi deteniéndose en la entrada de mi aula.

— Pues es guapo. —Los dos miramos a Rei— ¿Qué? Lo es.

— Me retracto… tú no eres la loca, Rei lo es. —dijo Zoi haciendo enojar a Rei y haciéndome reír.

Tocó mi nariz y me besó en la frente al tiempo que la campana sonaba, Rei lo jaló y susurró un simple…

— Solamente ignóralo.

Zoi abrazó a Rei y la apoyó completando.

— Ya que no me dejas ponerlo en su lugar, no dejes que te afecte. —Me empujó para que entrara y besó el cabello de Rei antes de que le dijera algo— Vámonos loca.

Me giré sonriendo y pude ver la tristeza en los ojos de Ojou-sama. Su mirada triste no estaba precisamente fija en mí, sino en el lugar que antes ocupaba Zoi… suspiré sabiendo que esas caricias que para nosotros que crecimos juntos, era prácticamente normal… para ella eran como un cuchillo clavándosele en el corazón.

Yo lo sabía bien, lo entendía. Era lo mismo que yo y seguramente Rei llegamos a sentir hace tiempo cuando veíamos a Kunzite o Motoki-sensei. Suspiré pensando y decidiendo, que era hora de que Rei y yo dejáramos de permanecer al margen de este problema. Ahora veía que debíamos meternos aun cuando no debiéramos.

Era hora de hacerle entender.

 _Debo hablar con Rei para aclarar esto de una vez por todas_. Anoté mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia mi lugar al tiempo que un nuevo maestro entraba.

Cuando llegué a mi asiento, los susurros provenientes del lugar a mi espalda me pusieron nerviosa.

— Supongo que a Nii-san no le molesta que seas… "bastante alegre" ¿O será que no sabe cómo eres realmente?… porque creo que yo voy entendiéndolo bien. Y no es muy lejano a lo que ya creía.

Apreté los puños negándome a contestarle porque estábamos en clase y no quería ser regañada en el primer día, ya tendría una oportunidad de hacerlo. Me cobraría esto, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo lograrlo.

 **.**

Las semanas pasaron, pero no los susurros, esos continuaron. Él los decía sólo durante clases, y en cuanto había oportunidad de que yo le reclamara o algo siempre encontraba la forma de poner distancia entre nosotros. La situación estaba comenzando a estresarme realmente, aunque agradecía que no fuera algo más que simples susurros.

Por otro lado Rei y yo intentamos hacer entrar en razón a Zoi, hacerlo consiente de que él también quería volver a retomar su amistad con Ojou-sama. Él era bastante terco… pero nosotras también lo éramos. Por lo que nosotras dimos el primer paso con Ojou-sama, tratamos de explicarle que Zoi sólo nos veía como hermanas y que de nuestro lado, era igual.

La invitábamos a comer con nosotros, pero Zoi seguía empeñado en no hablarle. Aun así nuestra amistad con ella, empezó a profundizarse. Siempre hablamos los cuatro mientras comíamos, pero si ella hacía una pregunta directamente a Zoi, él terminaba por cambiar el tema como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Pero… un día mientras hablamos sobre el irritante ser que ocupaba el espacio tras de mí, Ami consiguió que Zoi reaccionara a uno de sus comentarios.

— Creo que están pasando algo por alto… —dejamos de comer y la miramos—Digo, yo no creo que sea el hermano de tu cuñado —la duda era obvia en la cara de todos y Ami se sonrojó un poco—Tu cuñado, dijiste que se llama Aino Kunzite. —asentí sin entender a lo que se refería.

Y entonces Rei que estaba sentada entre Zoi y yo, nos golpeó a ambos en los brazos.

— Ahhh. Usagi sí que eres tonta. ¿Cómo es que no lo habías notado? —Rei parecía haber entendido lo que Ami quería decir, pero Zoi y yo seguíamos sin entender nada.

— Usagi-san nuestro compañero de clase se llama Chiba… Chiba Mamoru. —casi lo deletreó y sentí la mirada de Zoi por lo que lo miré.

— Rei tiene razón, sí que eres tonta Usa. Lo peor es que nos contagiaste a Rei y mí… ahora también lo somos. Si no fuera por Ami, no lo habrías notado nunca. Debes agradecerle a Ami… —dejó de hablar cuando volteó hacia Ami que tenía la cara roja.

Rei y yo los miramos con sonrisas de triunfo y fue entonces que él pareció notar que había llamado a Ami por su nombre, y sin ningún honorífico. Eso era para nosotras, un logro.

— Creo que la campana no tarda en sonar. Rei ¿me acompañas al baño?

— Claro Usagi.

Recogimos nuestro almuerzo y nos fuimos tan rápido como podíamos.

 **.**

— Usagi… si no es un Aino, ¿Entonces por qué te odia?

— No sé.

Caminamos por los pasillos aun vacíos, debido a que faltaban casi quince minutos para que terminara la hora del almuerzo. Tanto Rei como yo nos quedamos en silencio pensando en las posibilidades.

— Puede que sea algún vecino o alguien que lo veía como un hermano y eso.

— O esté enamorado en secreto de él, al igual que tú.

— ¿En serio? —la miré y puse los ojos en blanco sabiendo que comenzaba a desvariar.

— Bueno, es una posibilidad ¿O no?

— Pues sí, aunque también puede que sean primos o algo así.

— Un familiar que crea que arruinaste la vida de Kunzite.

— No la arruiné. Él no podría ser feliz con esa mujer, ni aun cuando pasaran toda su vida juntos.

— Sí, no puedes ordenarle a tu corazón a quién debe amar… o a quién no.

Ambas suspiramos después de sus palabras. Las dos aun los teníamos dentro de nuestros corazones, tatuados.

— Somos un desastre.

— Zoi llegó en el momento indicado.

— Sip… cuando estoy con él recuerdo cuanto estábamos juntos y éramos inseparables…

—… gracias a eso no pensamos en ellos.

— Tú tienes suerte. —Rei me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Ella sabía a la perfección sobre a qué me refería. Ella no había visto a Motoki-sensei después de que saliéramos de secundaria, mientras que yo había tenido que soportar el dolor de verlos cuando venían a casa de visita.

— Por cierto, esta semana son las pruebas para entrar a un club, ¿A cuál irás?

— ¿Bromeas? si soy la primera en la lista de natación. En cuanto lo supe, me anoté.

— Yo pensé en anotarme, pero no soy muy buena en el agua. Prefiero entrar al club de música o pintura.

— Con tantas horas de karaoke que hemos tenido, seguro que los impresionaras.

— Hey… no sólo canto, también toco. Mañana es el día de la prueba para mi club, ¿Y la tuya?

— Hoy.

— ¿Hoy? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Quiero ir a apoyarte.

— Lo siento, lo olvidé. Hoy al final de clases… Ami también se anotó.

— ¿Crees que por fin le hable de nuevo?

— Eso espero.

— Sí, yo también. Aunque al principio quería matarla, ahora que la hemos tratado sé que no es una mala persona. Ella sólo estaba celosa.

— Ojala Zoi se enamorara de ella. —Rei me miró y nos detuvimos en el pasillo ahora ya con más estudiantes— No me gustaría que pasara por lo mismo que…

— Nosotras —completó— Sí, serían una pareja linda y alguien de este grupo merece ser feliz pronto, de lo contrario nuestra amargura los cubriera. —completó con burla.

Nos quedamos en silencio recargadas en la ventana, ambas viendo hacia el cielo cubiertos de blancas nubes. Esperamos hasta que ellos llegaron. Venían sonriendo y eso nos tranquilizó un poco a las dos. La campana sonó por lo que Zoi y Rei caminaron al salón de al lado y nosotras entramos al nuestro.

Antes de llegar a nuestros asientos Ami dijo algo que me dejó sin aliento.

— Usagi-san… olvidé decirte que Chiba-san también se anotó al club de natación.

La miré con horror y eso sólo hizo que ella sonriera apenada.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento completamente frustrada, mientras que él platicaba y reía cómodamente con Mori-san. Casi pude agradecer que no susurrara nada en el resto del día, pero saber que lo vería en la piscina no me dejó concentrarme en las clases.

Pasé todo el tiempo pensando sobre quién era. Si no era el hermano de Kunzite Entonces ¿qué era de él? … pero no fue en lo único que pensé, las dudas sobre ¿Por qué se había anotado al mismo club que yo? … aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera sólo casualidad. Tenía que serlo.

 **.**

— Usagi-san.

La voz de Ami me distrajo, había mirado mi cuaderno mientras meneaba mi lápiz durante toda la clase. Miré a mí alrededor encontrando que la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase se habían ido.

— Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde. Aún tenemos que ponernos el traje de baño.

Me levanté y recogí todo para ponerlo en mi mochila. Afuera varios estudiantes se encaminaban hacia la salida principal mientras que otros, como nosotras, tendrían hoy una prueba para ver si entraban al club. Algo raro la verdad, nunca había sabido que hicieran pruebas para poder entrar a un club pero también sabía que esta no era una preparatoria común. Era una de las mejores y bien esa podía ser la razón.

Llegamos al edificio de atrás, la prueba sería en la piscina que estaba bajo techo y en la entrada estaban Zoi y Rei esperándonos. Les dejamos nuestras cosas y entramos a los vestidores para cambiarnos.

 **.**

Salimos y todas las chicas permanecimos sentadas en la orilla de la piscina, la mayoría tenía los pies dentro del agua mientras veían a los chicos nadar. La entrenadora o mejor dicho, maestra encargada era Michiru-sensei. Era hermosa y además de ser una antigua alumna de esta preparatoria, también había sido capitana del equipo de natación en esa época.

— ¿Eres Tsukino de la clase 1? —asentí a la pregunta de una chica que no conocía.

Me puse nerviosa al notar que todas dejaron de ver a los chicos y se concentraron en mí. Casi todas sacaron los pies del agua y me rodearon con miradas ansiosas.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —habló la chica de nuevo.

—Sí. Aunque, ya lo hiciste. —completé riendo nerviosa.

— Sakurada-san y tú… ¿son novios? —vi como la espalda de Ami se tensó un poco y yo me quedé de piedra tratando de entender cómo llegaron a esa conclusión.

Fue entonces que recordé que hace algunos días escuché algo que no podía creer. Una pareja por clase había sido catalogada como los más apuestos de primer ingreso… de la clase 1 éramos irritante-san y yo. De la clase 2 eran Zoi y Rei, de la clase 3 un tal Kou y Kirameki.

Las chicas hablaban sobre lo cool y guapos que eran los tres chicos. Y los chicos hablaban sobre lo bellas que nosotras éramos; lo cual me parecía algo raro debido a que nunca me había considerado una belleza, y aun ahora no creía serlo.

— ¿Tsukino-san?

— Sólo somos amigos desde elemental.

— Ohh así que son amigos y nada más.

— Todos pensábamos que eran pareja después de ver que te besara en el primer día. —comentó una chica de otra clase y yo reí.

— No lo somos, crecimos juntos. Somos como hermanos.

— Tsukino-san… no me digas que no vez lo guapo que es Sakurada-san.

— Claro que lo noto. Pero… jamás he pensado en él de ese modo y creo que sería imposible para mí el verlo como hombre.

— Hino-san también se ve bien junto a él, ¿No lo creen?

Eso también era cierto, si me ponía a verlo desde afuera ellos parecían la pareja perfecta.

— Ara… yo creo que Tsukino-san y Sakurada-san lucen mucho mejor. Cuando los vi darle un beso en la frente me parecieron una hermosa pareja.

— ¿Ahhhh? ... —comencé a sacudir mis manos frenéticamente— Los tres somos amigos desde niños, vivimos cerca y éramos muy unidos… eso es todo. —aclaré antes de ver tristeza en la cara de Ami, estaba segura de que ella pensaba lo mismo que todas— Además… ¿Zoi y yo? ¿Una hermosa pareja? ¡Jamás!

— De seguro es pobre. —escuché de pronto.

De hecho, todas fueron capaces de oírlo. Y fue por eso, que las chicas a mi alrededor giraron buscando la fuente de ese comentario. Pero no lo encontraron. Al menos no ellas, Ami y yo lo vimos sonreír de lado mientras se zambullía en la alberca.

El silbato de la maestra de natación sonó y todas las chicas dejaron de buscar, para poner su atención en ella.

— Chicos se acabó, ahora tomaremos los tiempos de las chicas.

— Nos toca. —repitieron algunas quitándose las toallas para formarse en el orden que fue nombrado por la maestra.

Los rumores decían que pronto habría una competencia y la maestra quería ver si en los de primer año había alguien con potencial para ingresar al club e inscribirlo en la competencia.

— Ao. Osuna, Usami y… Chiba. Ustedes me ayudaran a tomar los tiempos de las chicas. Vamos. —el silbato sonó y yo sólo pude rogar porque no me tocara en los carriles cercanos al de irritante-san.

Pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados y terminé justo a su lado.

Al menos no es en el que él checara tiempo y… ¿Por qué rayos era el único de primero tomando tiempo?

— ¿Nadaras con eso? De seguro no sabes ni flotar. —susurró cuando pasé caminando a su lado.

Había decidido esperar hasta mi turno para quitarme el pants y la toalla de los hombros. Era bastante tímida con respecto a que me vieran con poca ropa… aun cuando adoraba ir a las albercas o la playa, me era imposible acostumbrarme a ello.

Mientras me quitaba la ropa mi cara estaba roja, y al dejar todo a un lado sentí su mirada, pero esta vez la sentí… diferente. Curiosa busqué su cara pero lo único que encontré fue aún más molestia que de costumbre, aunque en esta ocasión pude sentir que no era del todo dirigida a mí.

— Listas.

Gritó la maestra y me acerqué para tomar mi lugar. Ella sería la que tomaría mi tiempo, me preparé para hacer algo que amaba… pero la sensación de la mirada de tonto-irritante, me hizo salir después de que el silbato sonara.

Aun así sonreí al ver que fui la primera de las cinco que había completado la vuelta. Pero lo mejor fue la cara de sorpresa en el tonto-irritante… era todo un poema.

Sonreí saliendo de la piscina y sin poder evitarlo moví mi cabello de modo que lo mojara, el agua pareció hacerlo reaccionar puesto que antes estaba completamente tieso y no podía apartar sus ojos de mí.

Cuando pasé a su lado susurré.

— Creo que nado mejor que tú, así que ¿Quién es el que ni flotar sabe? —él se tensó ante mis palabras y su desconcierto al ver que le contestara aumentó mi sonrisa.

Nunca me había gustado molestar a otros, debido a que yo siempre había sido molestada… pero no podía negar que molestarlo a él, me había encantado.

— Eres excelente Tsukino-san, tu tiempo superó incluso al de los hombres. Ni siquiera preguntaré… ya que en definitiva entrarás al club de natación.

La maestra me apretó el hombro y sonrió alegremente. Miré hacia atrás topándome con la cara aun desconcertada de tonto-irritante, las palabras de la maestra lo habían molestado puesto que el mejor tiempo de hombres había sido de él.

— Tu tiempo es casi igual al de los mejores del club. Eres lo que necesitábamos, estoy segura de que si estás en el club ganaremos este año. Por un momento pensé que romperías mi record… y eso que saliste tarde.

Sonreí viendo a la maestra tan emocionada y para qué negarlo, yo también lo estaba. Aun antes de que anunciaran las pruebas yo ya había planeado unirme al club de natación y no me había molestado en poner una segunda opción.

 **.**

 **.**

Estábamos en los vestidores cuando todas se abalanzaron sobre mí.

— Tsukino-san eres genial.

— Vamos, no es para tanto.

— Claro que lo es, la misma sirena de Juuban te alabó.

— ¿La sirena? —preguntó Ami.

— Así apodaban a la maestra cuando ella fue capitana.

— No lo sabía. —hablé.

— Dicen que la llaman así porque era tan hermosa como una sirena en el agua.

— Aun es hermosa. —dijo Ami.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y pensando un poco pude imaginarla en el agua. Sus ojos y su pelo eran de color aguamarina, su piel era clara por lo que la imagen de una sirena no me pareció exagerado.

Poco a poco todas se fueron al igual que Ami y yo. Esa noche dormí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Puede que el día no empezara bien pero había mejorado mucho al avanzar. Fue el mejor día en mi vida como estudiante de preparatoria. No solo había entrado al club que quería, sino que le había contestado al tonto, irritante y engreído de Chiba.

Dormí con el presentimiento que las cosas mejorarían a partir de ese momento.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y pues así es como termina el segundo capitulo de "Tres veces Amor" (como lo llama Kuro neko)**

 **Les quiero volver a recordar que a pesar de que esta historia cuenta con el trió fantástico como protagonistas (Usa,Rei y Zoi) todo en la historia sera contado desde el punto de vista de Usa por que como ya dije antes, es un poco mas creíble aunque también por que para mi es mas fácil escribirlo así. Jajaja ya saben comodidad ante todo jajaja.**

 **Bueno, espero que les gustara y también que se animen a dejarme su opinión en un review pues recuerden que no puedo hacerles nada... así que saquen todos los tomates y arena que hay en su ronca pecho jijiji.**

 **Ahora pasare a contestar los rw que recibí en el capitulo anterior.**

* * *

 **Chat'de'Lune**

Chica linda hermosa... como os pinta todo? Espero que bien. Ahora, agradezco el abrazo que fue bien compartido por que debo aceptar que es una muy pero muy buena bombilla. Jajaja soy malo, lo se y lo reconozco jajaja para que negarlo cuando todo el universo puede verlo, ademas de que no me gusta la gente que hace alarde lo que no tiene y no puede... por ello sólo hablo de mi comida y postres jajaja para eso soy muy buena jajaja tengo muchos que lo ha comprobado jajaja (entra a mi Face para estas próximas fiestas, veras muchas fotos de mi trabajo) Es un Él, y no creo que pensara eso, no te disculpes que se que no lo haces con esa intención. No sabes como me pone una sonrisa en la cara el ver que me corrijas o menciones las faltas de horrografia jajaja yo de verdad aprecio ese detalle. Jajajaja yo quería que todos pensaran que era Darien, por ello no mencione rasgos que delataran lo contrario. Me da tanta alegría ver que los planes maquiavelismos entre mi ardilla y yo cobran éxito al leer los rw... brindamos con alcohol por ello jajaja. Y todo en un momento jajaja me alegra que la personalidad de Rei agrade, la verdad es que lo tome de una de mis grandes amigas de secu y la personalidad de Zoi sera la de mi amigo-hermano del alma. Sobre la celopata jajaja pronto se calmara. Nada aquí pinta a pedofilia jajaja la unica que lo pinto fue la de Devorador de Almas jajaja. He visto que has leido y me ha dando un gusto ver tu rw... Ohhh chica, déjame aclarar mi garganta... cof cof... _Estas soy las mañanitas que cantaba el David King, a las muchachas bonitas se las cantaba y a ti. Despierta mi bien despierta, mira que ya amaneció, la autora y su ardilla cantas la Moon Is Already Gone. Que linda está la mañana en que vengo a saludarte, tenía mucha flojera pero había que felicitarte. El día en que tu naciste tu mamá tuvo dolores, te vieron encueradita la enfermera y los doctores. Ya estas envejeciendo, se te nota bien cabrón, pero todos de deseamos que te la pases que te la pases fregón. Queria cantarlas en vivo pero hay que economizar, son las mañanitas cortas pa' las largas hay que pagar..._ Listo, la ardilla y yo te mandamos mucho pero mucho cariño y buenos deseos. Jajaja a mi me gusta porque ese día puedo tomar mas alcohol jajaja. Y yo no decoro nada, me gusta ver las casas decoradas y eso pero no me gusta hacerlo, además de que como no tengo niños pues mi marido y yo felices jajaja. La ardilla ama las nueces y te ama a ti por darlas jijij mucha salud y tranquilidad a ti y a toda tu familia también. Besos y quedo a la espera del nuevo rw.

 **Kuro neko**

Chico, me la he paso bien.. no genial pero bien. Te tiento, te tiento así que dime. Eso es lo que espero, que no cuente jajaja. Es una muy buena y gracias. No tanto asi jajaja de hecho iba a poner otra cuando recordé esa, por lo que fue conciencia. Jajaja gracias por entender y espero que si este buena jajaja. Besos a ti también chico.

 **Zakura Naeiguino**

Ohhh muchas gracias Zakura. Yo espero seguir compartiendo todas mis locuras :P con la esperanza de que sean del agrado de otros. Gracias y besos, espero leerte pronto.

 **Selene 333**

Eli, Eli...T~T ... TT~TT ... me alegra saber de ti, por favor hecha señales de humo más seguido. Jajaja mi ardilla y yo brindamos por el éxito de que otra cayo con la idea de que era Darien. ¬¬ me he golpeado las manos para que no escriban lo que quiero gritar, pero no puedo... sólo puedo decir que nada esta confirmado... ni Zaf, ni Dar, ni Inners con generales... Nada... ¬¬ aunque en el capitulo anterior quedo confirmado KunXMina y se pinta a una Ami llena de celos por Zoi... ademas de que se hace referencia de que el hermano de Rei quiere con Usa, pues nada esta escrito en piedra.. (aunque claro por que no tengo ni marro ni cincel) todo esta en un documento en mi pc... *~* mejor me dices ya que lees este por que aquí aparece Makoto (lita)jijiji. Besos y abrazos, no trabajes tanto y come algo más que comida chatarra.

 **Por ultimo pero no menos importante, y antes de que lo olvide... quiero agradecer a Yeni quien aunque no me deja rw jajaja Porque se aprovecha de ser mi editora para regañarme por correo, Messenger y Whatssap jajaja pero aun así la quiero porque me dice a través de una pantalla jajaja no por que me tenga miedo, sino porque la distancia nos separa. Besos a todos y en especial a ella y a sus príncipes, gracias por sus rw y espero que los lectores anónimos se animen a dejar de serlo jijiji**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola, vengo a traerles el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que espero les esté gustando… de no ser así, díganme para comenzar a matar personajes. Que al cabo que ya saben que eso me encanta. Jajaja ok, no. Realmente no tengo la idea de matar a ninguno de los personajes y no por que no quiera, sino porque creo que trágico no queda con la historia cómica que se creó en mi mente.**

 **Aunque claro que una de las historias originales me dieron las ganas de escribir este género escolar, tiene como tema principal la muerte e intentos de suicidio de un personaje del grupo. Yo no pienso tocar esos temas.**

 **Por en caso de que no los recuerden, repetiré los nombres de las historias que me inspiraron:**

 ***Orange**

 ***Lovely Complex**

 **Ambas muy recomendables, y en caso de que lo suyo no sea leer mangas… ambas tienen anime y hasta live action. La primera es romántica y trágica mientras que la segunda es cómica y… cómica. Y la historia que tengo en mente es más como la segunda, por ello digo que no matare a nadie a menos que me lo pidan jajaja.**

* * *

 _Les recuerdo que las tres palabras en el titulo significan completamente lo mismo, pero en diferentes idiomas. La primera es en coreano, la segunda es tanto en japonés como chino y la tercera es inglés. Así que básicamente el título en español seria así… Amor, amor… ¿Amor?_

* * *

 **La canción de este capítulo cambio una y otra vez… pero creo que quedo una muy linda y que además formo parte de un K-drama que me puso a llorar tanto que me dolió la cabeza.**

 **U.U y que con solo al recordarla… aun lloro… (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo)**

LEE HI ~ My Love

 **Una canción que creo no tiene una sola frase que no concuerde con la situación de nuestra protagonista, por lo que elegir una sola fue algo difícil pero creo que escogí una buena.**

* * *

 **Les recuerdo que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sarang, Ai… ¿Love?**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **.**

" _Que eres alguien a la cual no puedo tener, una persona a la tengo que olvidar."_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

La semana terminó sin ningún susurro proveniente del asiento a mi espalda. Parecía que había ganado un poco de respeto al haberlo superado en tiempo. Las clases ahora eran de lo más tranquilas y realmente comencé a amar mi vida en la preparatoria.

Rei había hecho "audición" en el club de música y había entrado con facilidad. Ami y el tonto Chiba fueron aceptados en el club de natación y Zoi había entrado en baloncesto. Todos habíamos entrado a nuestra primera opción de club y aun cuando estaba feliz por ello, el saber que nos veríamos menos me deprimía. Nuestras actividades de club nos dejaron pocos días juntos, los días que yo tenía prácticas, Rei y Zoi no… y viceversa. E incluso esas mismas actividades nos mantuvieron ocupados en las vacaciones de verano.

Gracias al cielo tenía a Ami, la cual se había convertido en mi nueva hermana del alma… Y fue por eso que no pude evitar preguntarle.

 **.**

— ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar? Dime que no esperarás hasta febrero, porque San Valentín no está a la vuelta de la esquina. —hablé de pronto mientras me terminaba de acomodar el traje de baño.

—Yo… yo…—su cara estaba completamente roja y tartamudeó mientras tiraba de forma insistente una esquina de la toalla.

—Vamos, si se nota desde el otro lado del océano. —le animé mientras caminábamos para salir del vestidor.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó preocupada, creyendo mi exageración.

—Más o menos. —contesté cuando salimos de los vestidores.

—Eso significa que Sakurada-san lo sabe…

—No. Zoi es un ton… caso especial —corregí a tiempo ante su mirada curiosa y ante el comentario del diablo que me cruzó la mente…

Maldita Rei. Chasqueé la lengua ignorando el comentario que me había hecho días atrás… _"Zoi es tan despistado que debe ser más hermano de Minako-nee que tú"._ Miré los ojos grandes de Ami, me miraban curiosos y expectantes ante lo que diría… y sinceramente no iba a mentirle.

—Zoi, es… bastante tonto que ni imagina que lo ves de esa forma. Para él lo ves como nosotras lo hacemos. Tendrás que sacar un cartel y agitarlo frente su cara si esperas que lo note.

Cuando ella suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada, me arrepentí un poco de no poder haberle dicho mejor las cosas. Tal vez Rei hubiera explicado… espera… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Rei… si claro, a menos que fuera una Rei diferente. Estaba claro que era mejor mi explicación… ella diría estupidez y media.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté desconcertada al ver que movía una y otra vez la boca.

— Usagi-san ¿Estas bien? Llevo rato hablándote. —sonreí.

—Estoy bien… yo, estaba pensando. —Tonta, me había tardado tanto en pelear conmigo misma que le había ignorado— Y, ¿Qué es lo que me decías?

— Yo te pregunté, ¿Si tú confesaste tus sentimientos? —preguntó de pronto y yo casi escupo mi propia saliva.

—No. — contesté casi horrorizada y asustándola debido a que alcé la voz, llamando la atención de varios— ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? —susurré bajando la cabeza.

Ella no contestó, no había necesidad de hacerlo. Había entendido claramente el por qué no había sido capaz de decir nada. Miré a mí alrededor observando nadar a los de grados superiores. Todo me pareció más interesante en ese momento, no quería verla sabiendo que podía encontrar lástima en su mirada.

Comenzamos a hacer los calentamientos y agradecí que Ami no dijera nada más. No hasta después de que termináramos el calentamiento.

—Usagi-san, ¿A dónde irás hoy al salir? —eso llamó mi atención.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Hoy era el día en el que Kunzite y Nee-san vendrían a casa, y como todas las veces anteriores, le había pedido a Rei quedarme en su casa. Inventaba la excusa de que estudiaríamos juntas o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo. Pero hoy Rei tenía planes con sus padres, Zoi y Ami estarían ocupados con los suyos… como resultado, yo no tenía a donde ir, más que a casa.

—Supongo que no me queda más que ir a casa… —suspiré pesadamente sintiendo la opresión en mi pecho.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que el silbato sonó y Michiru-sensei anunció el turno de los nuevos integrantes. Nadé tanto y tan rápido como pude, para olvidar que hoy tenía que verlos juntos. Aun me dolía, a pesar de que mi mente sabía que ellos estaban juntos, felices y que mis sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos. Mi corazón seguía negándose a aceptarlo.

 **…**

— _No verlo, ayuda. —había dicho Rei, cuando un día le comenté._

— _Pero ella es mi hermana Rei. Evitar contestar las llamadas era fácil en comparación con esto. Simplemente, no puedo dejar de verlo. —le dije desesperada, recargándome más en su hombro._

 _Se quedó callada un momento, sabía que estaba pensando en algo para ayudarme y lo hizo._

— _Ven a mi casa la próxima vez, inventa algo y ven aquí. — su idea no era exactamente algo aceptable._

 _Odiaba la idea de mentirles a mis padres, simplemente no podía, pero la imagen de él sonriendo y abrazando a Nee-san me dolió. Y ese dolor ganó al pequeño pinchazo que causaba el mentirle a mis padres._

— _¿De verdad ayuda? … no verlo. —susurré aferrándome desesperadamente a su brazo._

— _Sí. Te lo dije, ¿No? El sábado que nos los encontramos en el cine, no me dolió. De hecho no sentí nada más que cariño… pero de ese como cuando nos encontramos a un familiar. Sabes que me impresionó, pero no paso a más… —y aun cuando su voz no se escuchaba segura y temblaba… le creía._

 _Rei y yo no teníamos lazos de sangre, pero no impedía que me conociera y entendiera de tal forma que a otras personas llegara a asustar. Confiaba en ella, en mi hermana gemela._

 _Me enderecé y asentí fuertemente con la cabeza y un fuerte Umm… limpié mis lágrimas y sonreí tanto como pude._

— _Entonces, también evitaré verlo. Si lo hago, podré por fin dejarlo atrás. —declaré de forma segura._

 _Al menos lo más segura que pude hacer con mi voz entrecortada y con restos de lágrimas en mis mejillas._

— _Te ves preciosa, lista para una casa embrujada…— y gracias a ese comentario impertinente, había logrado cambiar mi estado de ánimo._

 **…**

Desde ese día me había propuesto a evitarlos como si fueran la peste. Me había dolido mantener mi distancia, sobretodo porque al volver mi madre me decía que ambos preguntaban por mí. Pero eso, sólo hacía crecer la culpa que comenzaba a nacer en mí, después de todo Nee-san estaba embarazada y por eso era que deseaba estar con ella, tocar su panza y sentir a mi sobrino o sobrina.

Pero hacer eso, implicaba que le vería a él. Y eso no debía pasar, no hasta que mi corazón comprendiera.

De pronto sentí que algo topaba con mi pie y abrí los ojos, saliendo así de mis pensamientos. Miré no encontrando nada más que la piscina vacía. Hacía más de dos horas que el silbato había sonado por última vez, y había tenido que salir del agua debido a que la práctica había terminado. Pero al no querer volver pronto a casa, terminé pidiendo permiso para quedarme por más tiempo. Michiru-sensei había accedido después de la tercera vez en que insistí y a pesar de que pensé, lo hizo sin poner condición alguna.

Observé nuevamente y no encontré nada así que volví a recostarme para relajarme, cuando sonó una voz que me causó escalofríos.

— ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Miré en dirección a dónde provenía la voz y me sorprendió encontrarlo dentro del agua. Nuevamente miré rápidamente todo mí alrededor no encontrando a nadie más, cuando la idea de que estábamos solos me golpeó.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó nuevamente.

Quería contestarle de mal modo, pero la situación me estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunté retrocediendo y sin despegar mi vista de él.

—Soy el encargado de cerrar… —dijo de forma desinteresada— Y la sensei me dijo que hoy debía cerrar hasta las ocho.

Comenzó a acercarse y aun cuando entendí que no estaba aquí por que quisiera decirme o hacer algo, aun así, yo seguí retrocediendo tan rápido como podía para llegar al borde.

—Lo siento no lo sabía, me iré enseguida. —me disculpé sin siquiera pensarlo.

Se encogió de hombros y nadó rápido hacia el borde al igual que yo. Salí tan pronto como pude, antes que él y fue por eso que no tomé mi toalla en un intento desesperado de correr hasta los vestidores, para así poner algo firme entre los dos. De reojo lo vi salir también y me di la vuelta caminando tan rápido como podía con los pies mojados.

—No creo que lo sientas realmente, sé que prefieres hacer las cosas sin pensar en los demás.

Me detuve en seco queriendo contestarle, apreté los dientes y los puños, me giré un poco para verlo y él desvió la mirada. Conté hasta cinco mentalmente para calmarme y al terminar, seguí caminando. Al llegar cerré con seguro la puerta del vestidor de chicas.

Me quité el traje y tiré la gorra de goma para soltar mi cabello. Decidí no entrar a las regaderas porque no tenía tiempo y no estaba segura de que al salir no me encontrara encerrada. Maldecí al ver que en mi bolsa sólo estaba una toalla de manos, me sequé como pude y rápidamente me puse mi uniforme, odié la sensación de incomodidad que tuve cuando se pegó a mi cuerpo. Tomé mis cosas y salí tan rápido como mis pies me llevaban.

No vi rastro de él y casi quise correr cuando vi la puerta abierta.

—Al menos no me encerró. —murmuré caminando hacia la piscina para tomar las cosas que había dejado.

Caminé hasta la puerta mientras buscaba en las profundidades de mi bolsa una liga para recoger mi cabello.

—Como tardas… —su voz me tomó por sorpresa y no pude evitar gritar del susto.

—Maldita sea… ¿Te mataría hacer ruido o ponerte a la vista para que no me provoques un paro cardíaco? —le regañé por inercia debido al susto.

En su mirada no había odio desde hacía tiempo, de hecho desde el día de pruebas sólo había encontrado molestia… pero no era dirigida a mí. Antes de ese día me miraba con odio y siempre que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, él parecía retarme. En cambio ahora, su mirada aun cuando seguía buscándome… en cuanto lo miraba directamente él desviaba la mirada. Justo como ahora.

—Yo… no pensé que te asustarías. —contestó mirando hacia el lado contrario, rascando un poco su mejilla. Casi podía jurar que estaba apenado.

—Lo siento, no debí gritarte. —me disculpé ya más tranquila.

Me enderecé y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Al no encontrar ninguna de las ligas, tomé un bolígrafo de mi bolsa. Me lo puse en los labios mientras me improvisaba un chongo que después sujeté con el bolígrafo. Iba a medio patio cuando me detuve.

— ¿Me estas siguiendo? — le pregunté dudosa, él nuevamente desvió la mirada y noté que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Claro… claro que no, tuve que… quedarme para cerrar la puerta… ahora que está cerrada, me voy a casa.

Caminó molesto y se adelantó, me pareció gracioso el sonrojo en su cara por lo que reí cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos como para oírme. Caminé tras él mirándolo.

Era bastante alto… tal vez más que Zoi. Su espalda, era amplia y eso me hizo sentir pequeña. Yo nunca lo había visto realmente… después de todo, él se sentaba a mi espalda y yo siempre estaba en guardia cuando lo veía de lejos.

Estábamos por llegar a las puertas cuando se detuvo un momento y de pronto se echó a correr.

— ¿Así, o más loco? —dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras cerraba los ojos.

Los abrí inmediatamente cuando la voz del tonto Chiba llegó a mis oídos.

—Nii-san. — la sangre se me congeló y miré en dirección en la que él había corrido, en cuanto lo que dijo fue procesado por mi mente.

No podía ser cierto… ¿Kunzite estaba ahí? Con un demonio, lo estaba. Parado en la puerta de la preparatoria… esperando. Él no me había visto aun, pero la cara de sorpresa que puso al encontrarse con el tonto Chiba, entendí que no era a quién esperaba. Y por supuesto, ¿A quién más podría estar esperando…?

Mientras gritaba mentalmente esa pregunta, sentí su mirada. Y en cuanto me vio, se alejó de Chiba para llegar corriendo a mi lado.

—Usagi, te he estado llamando por teléfono. ¿Dónde rayos estabas? —estaba alterado y eso no era común en Kunzite.

—Tuve práctica del club, ¿Qué pasa? —contesté mirando al suelo para no verlo a él.

Sentí la mirada de Chiba y volteé un poco, me sorprendió bastante encontrar nuevamente en su mirada molestia. Más que molesto, me estaba matando con los ojos… como el primer día. Casi como un deja vu.

—Nii-san… —le llamó con reclamo y bastante ira.

—Mamo, lo siento ahora no puedo… —me tomó de la mano y dejé de verlo para ver su mano sobre la mía— Vamos Usagi, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

Me jaló y cuando pasamos al lado de Chiba… lo reviví. Mi recuerdo del primer encuentro que había tenido con Chiba, el día que me llevé a Kunzite de la iglesia. Se sobrepuso uno sobre otro, como si estuviera viviendo los dos al mismo momento.

Cuando llegamos a su auto, abrió la puerta del pasajero para que entrara y lo hice. La puerta de atrás se abrió y miré incrédula como Chiba se acomodaba en el asiento trasero. Casi podía jurar que mi boca estaba abierta en una gran "O" debido a su atrevimiento.

—Mamoru, —le llamó Kunzite molesto— No tengo tiempo. Si quieres ir no te lo voy a impedir… pero hasta que todo esto terminé, no podremos hablar.

Él asintió cruzándose de brazos justo después de abrochar su cinturón… y yo… miré a Kunzite sin poder creer que fuera a llevarlo a casa.

—Ponte el cinturón y agárrense.

El auto aceleró y sentí que mi estómago se revolvía. Gracias al cielo que estaba vacío, porque de no estarlo… lo habría vaciado. Levanté la mirada preocupada por la actitud de Kunzite, estaba actuando extraño. Él era muy, ¿Cómo decirlo? Bastante precavido al manejar y yo ni siquiera había alcanzado a abrochar bien mi cinturón, por lo que no puede evitar asustarme.

—Kunzite, creo que debes bajar un poco la velocidad. —le dije nerviosa abrochando por fin mi cinturón— No es tan tarde, además mamá sabía que llegaría tarde. —informé para calmarle, o mejor dicho, calmarme.

Si no hablaba me comerían los nervios, y debía hablar. Eso mantendría mi mente ocupada, distraída y así no vería sus brazos, o sus bellos ojos… su dulce voz…

—Usa… mamá Ikuko se desmayó y Minako se asustó tanto que se puso mal. Ambas están en el hospital.

Sí, la misma dulce voz… estaba diciendo eso y esos bellos ojos me miraron cuando los busqué asustada con la esperanza de que lo que hubiera dicho, fuera sólo una broma. Una mentira. Abrí la boca queriendo preguntar… ¿Por qué se había desmayado mamá? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo estaba Minako? ¿Por qué él había venido por mí en vez de papá? ¿Tan grave era? Santo dios él bebe.

Alcé mi mano temblorosa y toqué su hombro, él no me miró pero apretó mi mano. Estaba segura de que podía darse una idea sobre la maraña que se estaba formando en mi cabeza. Recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro y comencé a respirar profundamente para calmarme. Saber que su presencia me calmaba, me hacía sentir que traicionaba a mi hermana.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo desabroche mi cinturón y salí del auto sin molestarme en esperarles o tomar mi mochila. Escuché que me llamaron, pero yo simplemente había salido disparada hacia las puertas del hospital. Entré a la recepción y por poco no me detuve a tiempo, por lo que tuve que estirar los brazos para evitar golpearme el pecho con la barra, al tiempo que agarraba el aire suficiente para hablar.

—Tsukino… —le grité a la señorita sentada del otro barra.

Después de un momento de susto y duda, comenzó a buscar cuando una mano me tocó el hombro, no miré atrás, no podía dejar de ver a la señorita frente a mí. Escuché incluso la voz de Kunzite, pero no me importó… necesitaba saber…

—Jinee. —gritó alguien de pronto llamando toda mi atención.

Giré y corrí en la dirección en la que estaba Shingo. Al llegar a él, lo abracé pegándolo a mi pecho. Miré a mi alrededor encontrando a Haruka sentada en uno de los sillones de una sala de espera, como pude me agaché para cargar a mí hermano menor y llegar hasta ella.

—Haru…

No pude preguntar o decir algo más. En cuanto me senté con Shingo en mi regazo y dije su hombre… ella se había lanzado a mí.

—Lo siento Usagi-jinee. Yo estaba con mamá pero no pude hacer nada. —habló llorando.

Levanté la mirada y no vi a Kunzite, sólo a Chiba. Lo miré molesta no queriendo que estuviera aquí, pero ahora no tenía tiempo. Lo único que importaba era mi madre y mis hermanos. Ambos lloraban y temblaban… y sin Nee-san, yo era la mayor… me mordí el labio y sorbí por la nariz en un intento desesperado por contener las lágrimas con las que aun luchaba. No dejaría salir ninguna, yo era la mayor, debía ser fuerte. Por ellos.

 **.**

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero Shingo y Haruka se quedaron dormidos en mi regazo. Hacía bastante rato que habían dejado de temblar pero aún continuaba acariciando sus cabellos. Las lágrimas no habían salido, había logrado mantenerlas a raya… incluso, habían quedado en el olvido.

Me dolían las piernas y deseaba tanto saber qué había pasado, que me resultaba casi imposible mantenerme quieta. Hacía rato que Chiba se había ido y Kunzite aún no venía.

Bajé la mirada para ver a mis hermanos, cuando la voz de Chiba me sorprendió.

—Te traje un té —levanté la mira incrédula— Está caliente.

Había pensado que se había ido… pero ahí estaba, parado frente a mí. Mirándome y ofreciéndome una lata de té verde. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

—También hay té negro sino te gusta el verde.

Habló apurado al ver que no tomaba la lata, levantó la bolsa en su otra mano y comenzó a buscar otra lata.

—Té verde está bien. Gracias.

Se sonrojó cuando tomé la lata, la tomé con las dos manos sintiendo el calor pasar a mis manos… debido a eso fue que noté que mis dedos estaban entumidos. Pero no fue hasta cuando quise abrirla, que me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo debido a que comencé a temblar.

—Déjame hacerlo. —lo miré atentamente cuando quitó la lata de mis manos para abrirla y aun después de que me la diera de nuevo.

Se sentó en la mesa frente al sillón en que estaba, tomó la lata de té negro y comenzó a beber. Le vi dar otro trago y mirarme de reojo, supe que se incomodó por mi mirada debido a que se aclaró la garganta y se puso completamente rojo. Bajé un poco la mirada, pero no dejé de verlo. No fue hasta su tercer trago que yo le di el primer trago al mío, el líquido caliente pasó por mi garganta y no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te quemaste? Te dije que estaba caliente.

—No me quemé. —informé en un susurró tranquilizándolo.

Me limpié con una mano y le di otro trago a la lata. Chiba se sentó nuevamente frente a mí, mirando a otro lado. Nos quedamos en silencio, ambos mirándonos por momentos… sólo tomando cada uno su té.

—Hija… —papá entró apurado, corriendo hacia mí— Lo siento hija, estaba con tu madre hasta que una enfermera me dio el mensaje de Kunzite.

—Papá, ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿No te han dicho? —Negué con la cabeza y noté que Chiba caminaba hacia el pasillo— Tu madre se mareó mientras cocinaba, al parecer se golpeó la cabeza… al ver la sangre Minako se alteró bastante por lo que también la trajeron a ella.

—Mamoru, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Volteé en dirección a la voz conocida y me encontré con los padres de Kunzite. Chiba miró a la pareja frente a él.

Beryl y Nephrite Aino lo miraron un momento pero sin dejar que contestara se acercaron a nosotros.

—Usagi-chan. —me llamó ella poniéndome nerviosa, de no ser porque mis hermanos estaban en mis piernas… correría. Tan rápido y tan lejos como pudiera. Mi vida dependía de eso. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y miró a mi padre— Tsukino-san, no se preocupe. Neph llevará a los niños a casa y se quedará con ellos, nosotros esperaremos a tener noticias sobre Minako.

—No quiero irme, quiero quedarme… —dije de inmediato cuando vi que mi padre asintió.

—Hija, tienes que cuidar a tus hermanos. Mamá sólo se quedara en observación y mañana volverá a casa.

— ¿Y Nee-san?

—Entró hace un momento en labor… ella está bien hija. Mi hijo no se separará de ella en ningún momento. Y tu padre y yo permaneceremos aquí, por cualquier cosa. — miré preocupada a la madre de Kunzite.

Sabía que intentaba calmarme, pero no lo hacía. Nadie me alejaría de este hospital hasta saber cómo estaba Nee-san, la miré de forma desafiante y al verla a los ojos, su mirada era la misma que ponía mi madre cuando discutíamos… supe que no le ganaría, por lo que dejé de pelear y asentí con la cabeza. Papá tomó a Haruka en brazos y el señor Aino a Shingo. Me levanté y mis piernas protestaron, les ignoré y avancé… me detuve y giré rápidamente para tomar la mano de ella.

—Prometa que me llamaran… por favor. —todo lo que podía hacer ahora era suplicar.

—Claro que te llamaremos, quédate tranquila… —su mirada se volvió dulce y me besó en la frente para después abrazarme— Gracias Usagi-chan, gracias por librar a mi hijo de lo que yo creí que era correcto para él.

Se alejó y vi que varias lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos. Yo estaba en estado shock máximo… estuve a punto de pellizcar mi brazo para ver que no estaba soñando. El dolor debido a estar tanto tiempo sentada fue suficiente para comprobar que estaba despierta… pero ni en el más loco sueño llegué a imaginar siquiera que la madre de Kunzite, me agradeciera por lo que hice ese día.

—Los he visto juntos… ellos… se aman. Ahora entiendo que este es su destino, ella lo hace feliz y eso es todo lo que una madre quiere para sus hijos.

—Hija.

Dejé de mirarla para ver a mi padre sonriendo, me indicó que debía despedirme. Tras él, Chiba miraba la escena sin entender. Volví la mirada hacia la mujer y me incliné en señal de agradecimiento.

Comenzábamos a caminar directo a la salida, cuando el grito de Kunzite nos congeló a todos.

 **.**

— ¡Es un niño!

Todos miramos a Kunzite que venía corriendo con una gran sonrisa, Shingo y Haruka despertaron debido al grito. Kunzite fue abrazado por su madre y padre, que lo felicitaron por convertirse en padre. Papá, Shingo y Haruka se unieron a los abrazos y felicitaciones.

Mis hermanos comenzaron a pelear por quién sería el tío favorito y los recién abuelos se volvieron locos sobre comprar vino, puros, chocolates y demás para celebrar. La Señora Aino interrogaba a Kunzite sobre el peso, medida, color, llanto. Mientras que yo… permanecía mirando desde la distancia.

Como siempre lo hice…

Yo… siempre había mirado su espalda e intentaba correr hasta llegar a su lado. Pero no podía… ese lugar a su lado, ese sitio no era mío… estaba reservado para alguien especial y ese alguien no era yo, era mi hermana. Y este evento no era más que un golpe a la realidad… un hecho real que había estado esforzándome por esquivar. Pero ya no podía hacerlo más, esta vez me fue imposible negar lo que sabía perfectamente.

Porqué lo sabía. Sabía que debía olvidarme de mi primer amor y ser feliz por él y mi hermana. Pero, en ocasiones me era difícil ser feliz por ellos… y no es que no lo estuviera, lo estaba… era feliz. Pero, en el fondo, muy en el fondo… estaba aturdida o mejor dicho, me quemaba… era como una punzada. Una punzada que era acompañada por un susurro en mi cabeza…

— _Ahhh… te dije que lo aceptaras, pero te negaste a hacerme caso._

Sí, eso era lo que me repetí una y otra vez cuando mi corazón pensaba en él. Pero más que esa frase proveniente de mi cerebro, pude escuchar un claro "Te lo mereces…".

Me dolía que con este evento tan feliz mi corazón aceptaba por fin lo que mi mente hacía tiempo le decía…

Y el hecho de que mi corazón comprendiera en ese preciso momento que el amor jamás sería mutuo, que la distancia entre Kunzite y yo no se cerraría jamás, que sólo crecería más día a día… dolía. Era sumamente doloroso de aceptar por completo y yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Tú… lo amas… de verdad lo amas.

La voz de Chiba me sacó de mi sufrimiento, haciéndome dar cuenta que me estaba desmoronando y que estaba al borde del llanto. Respiraba con dificultad, cada bocanada de aire ardía. Lo miré asustada y adolorida pero no sólo por sus palabras.

—Creí que sólo querías el dinero de nii-san, pero ahora veo que lo amas. Pero no entiendo por qué no están juntos, ¿Por qué esta con alguien más, cuando tú fuiste quién se lo llevo ese día?… —levantando la cara y apretando los dientes, lo miré desafiante.

Algo que no había hecho antes y sí creía recordar, nunca había hecho.

—Usagi-chan. —Kunzite llegó apretándome entre sus brazos y pegándome a su pecho, cerré los ojos recordando que antes disfrutaba estar así… pero ahora sólo dolía, dolía tanto que las ganas de llorar crecieron— Es un niño y como te lo prometimos se llamará Helios.

Me separé de él y limpié algunas de las lágrimas que lograron escapar antes de levantar la cara y sonreír hacia él. Sólo a él.

—Debí haber apostado, —renegué y di un zapatazo mientras chasqueaba la lengua— Les dije desde el inicio que sería niño… por eso escogí ese nombre… —hablé animadamente y bromeé— Wow… un niño. —para ser sincera me sentí orgullosa de poder siquiera hablar.

—Te va a adorar igual que yo. —bajé la cara ocultando mi dolor, sus palabras eran tan dulces y amables… pero para mi corazón roto no eran buenas... ellas podían darle esperanza.

—Vamos a verlo, dijeron que lo pondrían en los cuneros. Es hermoso se parece a mí Minako.

Todos caminaron sonrientes y yo simplemente me quedé estática en mi lugar. Sentía que si daba un sólo paso, me iría al suelo…

—Usagi-jinee. —Haruka llegó a mí con la intención de llevarme con ella.

—Debo ir al baño, tú ve con ellos… iré en un momento.

Haruka dudó un momento pero rápidamente se fue, bajé la cabeza para mirar el suelo. Escuché como les dijo a los demás mi excusa barata y después… nada. Tapé mis ojos con mis manos para no ver nada.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó y tocó, aparté su mano de inmediato.

— ¿Te importa?

—Tal vez. —contestó dudoso.

— ¿Por qué te importaría si me odias?

— ¡Nunca dije eso!  
— ¿Necesitabas decirlo…? —le dije con ironía, lo miré y supe que estaba apenado, pero no me importaba su culpa, todo lo que quería era estar sola y si para conseguirlo debía desquitarme con él… lo haría…— ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

—Intento entender… —lo miré curiosa ante su respuesta— ¿Cómo es que no eres tú la madre de ese hijo? ¿Quién es Minako?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Claro que…

—Y se puede saber ¿Por qué? Tú sólo sígueme odiando y ya… los detalles no importan. —Di un paso al frente desconcertándolo y puse en mi voz todo el odio que pude reunir— Ahora lárgate. —giré para evitar seguir viéndolo a los ojos.

—Tú entraste por nii-san, corrían tomados de la mano… yo los vi. Todo este tiempo creí que…

— ¿Por qué no te callas? —Dije completamente harta— No me importa lo que tú o todo el mundo piense. Si quieres seguir tomándola conmigo, está bien. No me importa, pero vete... —grité desesperada.

No es que quisiera estar sola. Yo lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar sola con urgencia… preferiría la compañía de Rei o Zoi. Pero ellos no estaban conmigo. Por lo que sólo podía huir a lamerme las heridas como animal herido.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer y no pudiendo soportar que las viera, pasé a su lado con la clara idea de buscar un baño y meterme ahí para poder calmarme. Pero el tonto se empeñó en seguirme, no le dije nada porque al fin y al cabo la dirección en la que yo caminaba, era la misma que la salida.

Antes de llegar a la recepción vi un letrero que decía la ubicación de los baños, por lo que giré aliviada de poder estar sola. Pero no logré estarlo, él me siguió. Antes de entrar al baño me giré dispuesta a enfrentarlo pero en cuanto lo hice choqué con su pecho y sus brazos me rodearon.

— ¿Qué haces? —Cuestioné entre molesta y asustada— Suéltame, déjame. —ordené aterrada.

Pero no lo hizo, su abrazo ejerció la suficiente presión como para impedir que lo siguiera golpeando con los brazos. Entonces me quedé quieta sin saber por qué hacía esto o que debía hacer, de pronto una de sus manos acarició mi espalda y con la otra me apretó de la cintura para mantenme pegada a su cuerpo.

Intenté golpearlo nuevamente pero no conseguí alejarlo. Él simplemente me apretaba la cintura y seguía sobando mi espalda. Mis rodillas se doblaron y pensé que me dejaría caer, pero… él me sostuvo en pie. Para entonces mis golpes carecían de fuerza, mis lágrimas caían aún más y sin poder evitarlo, mis gemidos fueron recibidos por su pecho.

Lloré como no lo había hecho ni frente a Rei. No fue en silencio y mis sollozos, estaba segura que se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, de seguro la gente nos miraba y me avergonzaba, pero no me detuve… no pude. Me aferré a él sintiendo que si lo soltaba me perdería, mis manos apretaron su espalda manteniéndolo tan apretado a mí que me dolían los brazos, pero nada de eso parecía importarle…

No sé en qué momento o cómo, pero me quedé dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer y muchas más a mi linda y bella editora Yeni.**

 **Quiero volver a recordarles y compartirles algunos puntos de vista.**

 **Si ya antes me han leído, saben que mi pareja número 1 ya no son Usa y Mamo. Así como que mi número 1 nació en mi fic anterior. Haru y Zafiro, los cuales no son protagonistas en esta historia por el hecho de que cuando la idea para este nació, Haru y Zafiro aún no se habían ganado mi corazón y ahora que ya la estoy escribiendo, creo que las personalidades de la protagonista no quedan con Haruka. Lo segundo que les recordare es que esta historia cuenta con un trió fantástico de protagonistas, (Usa, Rei y Zoi) pero que toda la historia será contada desde el punto de vista de la Usagi. Y la razón es… pues por comodidad mía jijiji.**

 **Bueno antes de pasar a los rw del capítulo anterior quiero disculparme por subir este capítulo y luego borrarlo. Pero por alguna razón que desconozco, muchas de las palabras se modificaron y aparecieron en inglés.**

* * *

 **Selene 333**

Eli linda, recuerda que muy pocas veces yo he utilizado los nombres que se usaron de este lado del charco. Casi siempre suelo usar los originales. Jajaja perdón, sé que debo tener en cuenta el hecho de que la mayoría las ubican con los de este lado, pero si quieres regañarme yo también te regañare por que llevas tiempo leyendo mis historias… deberías estar acostumbrada (Insertar carita de pucheros… porque estoy haciendo uno) A mi también me encantó, sentí como si fuera una cachetada con guante blanco jajaja me encanto mucho. No te puedo asegurar, pero tú, yo y todo el mundo sabe. No te preocupes, pronto tendrá su merecido jijijiji. Bendito dios, porque el año pasado de verdad no fue mi año. Si recuerdo bien… ya la leí y esta te deje rw… creo. Supongo que el hecho de que sea la chica quien se roba al chico de una boda, es algo que engancha… y aún más si en el siguiente capítulo se revela que lo robo para alguien más a pesar de que lo ama con locura. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, espero que pasaras un bonito día de san Valentín.

 **Chat'de'Lune**

No tienes nada que agradecer, uno lo hace con gusto jajaja. Me alegra por lo menos haberte sacado una sonrisa, además tengo que admitir que la canción no es de mi autoria… es de los tres tristes tigres… Ahora al rw, yo odio eso y aunque respeto al 99.9999999999 % de las escritoras que la describen de esa forma, a mí me caga, me laxa y me excrementa jijiji Por ello es que yo siempre le pongo una torpeza menos exagerada, ya sabes… normal. Y además siempre le describo con habilidades que dejan sorprendidas a los demás personajes, como en Orenji Moon, donde pudo encender una fogata de forma correcta mientras que las demás no tenían ni idea. En Volver a amar era la repostera en el café y estaba estudiando para ello, aquí además de eso… también es buena nadando. Tan buena que le gano al imbécil irritante jajaja. Nacimos para eso jajaja. Mira que si me dan ganas jajaja y si vi que leíste devorador de almas, gracias por ello. Los celos tenían que bajar, aunque tenía que hacerla sufrir un poquito para que tuviera una recompensa. Según yo ya apareció… o creo que aparece en este. Yo soy cáncer. Pero igual te digo que Mako no tiene un participación, solo una mención, es la Minako de Rei jijiji. Jajaja la verdad es que mi fuerte es la cocina, por ello es que siempre hago mención de la repostería jajaja yo me levanto y en vez de decir que tengo antojo de comer "algo"… digo… tengo antojo de hacer "esto" jajaja. P.D… en parte si. P.D2… pues como me inspire en Lovely Complex será de ambas. Jajaja chica créeme que es corto. Si escribieras y recibieras un rw mío, te darías cuenta que los tuyos son muy cortos jajaja mis rw han recibido el nombre del "Arte del rw eterno" jajaja se lo pusieron las chicas que lo reciben jajaja y mi editora me ha dicho que tengo el record guiness del rw más largo de la historia jajaja. Un abrazo para ti también y muchos besos. Espero que paras un lind san Valentín.

 **Kuro Neko**

Hola chico, jajaja verdad que no. Me alegra que te guste y espero que tus ruegos sean tomados en cuenta para que algún día no muy lejano yo reciba ese poder. Aunque la verdad es que lo dudo jajaja. Mmmm déjame buscarla y luego te digo, va?. Jajaja. Estoy próxima a cumplir 29, sé que hay gente más vieja pero aun si ya estoy grande, ya no soy una niña. Jajaja tu qué edad tienes? Seguro que soy más grande que tú. Levántate que con el frió que está haciendo se te van a entumir las rodillas jijiji. Gracias, ese escena realmente fue especial… quería que fuera algo vivido y me alegra que lo sintieras. Me vas a chivear y volar si sigues diciendo esas cosas. Jajaja, tengo amigos que te dirían que no te convengo, soy muy evil también en la vida real. Jajaja besos. Espero que pasaras un lindo san Valentín.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer y espero que pasaran un lindo san Valentín así como que se animen a dejarme su opinión. Besos.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola chicas lindas… ¿cómo han visto este ir y venir de dimes y diretes entre los chicos? Me gustaría escuchar algunas de sus locuras de chicos jajaja las mías no son aptas para ser contadas jajaja.** **No puedo usarlas como referencia jajajaja.**

 **Se que en los anteriores capítulos describí que tanto Rei como Usagi son buenas en la escuela. Sé que esto es algo raro, pues nunca he visto que a Usa la describan como inteligente y la verdad en lo personal no me gusta mucho que la pongan como tonta. Esa fue una de las motivaciones para hacerlo de este modo.**

* * *

 _Les recuerdo que las tres palabras en el titulo significan completamente lo mismo, pero en diferente idioma. La primera es en coreano, la segunda es tanto en japonés como chino y el último es inglés. Así que básicamente el título en español dice así… Amor, Amor… ¿Amor?_

* * *

 **La canción es más como para un final de historia debido a su letra, pero para el final ya tengo otra pensada y creo que parte de esta hermosa letra queda con el capitulo de hoy, y eso es porque tiene una frase que creo jamás debemos olvidar, por más que peleemos:**

GOOD FRIENDS de SUPER JUNIOR

 **Nota:** no se si pueda encontrar subtitulado el vídeo de su presentación en vivo de hace mil años... bueno es de 3 años, pero es divertido porque salen haciendo cosplay jajaja.

* * *

 **Les recuerdo que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sarang, Ai… ¿Love?**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Amo todo lo que hemos compartido; el sudor, las lagrimas, los secretos. Hasta soy capaz de amar los momentos en que nos odiamos"_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Me di la vuelta cuando la luz comenzó a molestarme... fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto, sobre mi cama. Asustada y confundida me levanté tan rápido que me atoré en la colcha y terminé en el suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios? —pregunté en un suave grito cuando sentí el golpe que me despertó por completo.

Salí de mi cuarto para buscar respuesta y al pasar por el cuarto de Shingo, me detuve en seco al verlo acostado en el suelo.

— ¿Pero qué? — sacudí la cabeza tratando de entender.

Parpadeé un par de veces y hasta tallé mis ojos, pero Shingo seguía en el suelo. Miré a la cama encontrándola ocupada… ocupada por alguien que no debía estar ahí. O aquí…

— ¿Qué rayos? —grité al ver a Chiba recostado en la cama de mi hermano.

Y mil preguntas atiborraron mi mente. Preguntas que quería hacer, pero que no salían de mi boca debido al asombro.

¿Por qué rayos estaba él aquí? ¿En mi casa? ¿En el cuarto de mi hermano? ¿En su cama? ¿Quién lo trajo? ¿Por qué lo trajo? ¿Para qué lo trajo? ¿Él me trajo a casa? ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a casa? ¿Sabía dónde vivía? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Ambos se enderezaron del susto y me miraron algo molestos.

— ¿Qué hace…? —comencé a preguntar pero ante tantas preguntas que quise hacer, eso fue todo lo que mi voz pudo articular.

—Jinee… ¿Por qué gritas? —Se quejó entre bostezos Shingo— ¿Qué no recuerdas? Te quedaste dormida cuando nos fuimos y él te cuido hasta que volvimos a la sala de espera. —contestó como si no significara nada y volvió a acostarse.

Dejé de ver a Shingo y miré a Chiba incrédula. Se veía tan campante y cómodo, mientras se tallaba los ojos de forma somnolienta, el cabello revuelto y hasta tenía restos de baba. Lo seguí examinando molesta, hasta que estiró los brazos dejando caer la colcha a su regazo, haciendo evidente que no llevaba playera.

Su expresión despreocupada y cómoda cambió cuando me vio, su cara estaba roja pero no me quitaba los ojos de encima y entonces me miré. Ya no tenía puesto mi uniforme, tenía uno de los camisones con los que solía dormir y este… era uno de los que a duras penas me tapaba la ropa interior.

—Ah… ah… —él muy descarado no desviaba la mirada y lo único que pude hacer, fue volver corriendo a mi cuarto.

Entré golpeándome la frente con la palma de la mano. —Tonta, tonta, tonta.

Rápidamente busqué algo de ropa y antes de salir abrí la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible. Me asomé primero para ver si no estaba en el pasillo, cuando no lo vi, avancé de forma sigilosa hasta la puerta de la habitación de Shingo. Una vez pasado la puerta, aceleré a más no poder.

—Gracias al cielo. —suspiré aliviada al encontrarla cerrada.

—Hija, que bueno que estés despierta. Vamos, ven a desayunar.

Me acerqué a papá y vi el desayuno algo desconfiada. Papá no era bueno en la cocina… mamá lo era, Haruka lo era, yo lo era… si hasta Shingo lo era. Nada tenía mal aspecto, debían ser sobras, así que volví a la barra y me senté mientras él servía mi plato.

— ¿Descansaste bien?

—Sí.

—Hija, ¿Quién es ese chico?

Escupí el jugo que estaba tomando y lo miré preocupada.

— Me estás diciendo que lo dejaste dormir en la casa… en el cuarto de tu único hijo y no tienes ni idea de quién es. ¿Qué rayos te pasa papá?

—Bueno, es un compañero de clase ¿No? Tenía el uniforme de tu escuela, pero dime… ¿Es tu novio? Me gusta, se ve que se preocupa por ti. Parece buen chico.

— ¡Papá!

—Buen día, lamento las molestias.

Sabía que era él sin siquiera voltear. Santo dios, ¿Cuánto de lo que dijo mi padre había escuchado?

—No fue molestia… —dijo de forma amable mi padre— Yo soy quien debe disculparse por hacer que cuidaras de mi Usagi. Por favor ven a desayunar, te llevaré a tu casa después.

—Gracias. —dijo sentándose cerca de mí.

Rogué una y otra vez para poder desaparecer o para que alguien saliera con cámaras y me dijera que esto era una broma. Pero no, los únicos que salieron fueron mis hermanos. Ellos fueron los únicos en hacer acto de presencia.

Corrí mi plato y dejé caer la cabeza en la barra, no teniendo el valor de verlo a la cara. Primero porque había llorado hasta dormirme entre sus brazos y segundo… porque hacia menos de veinte minutos, me había visto con una playera corta que no tapaba mis bragas.

Mi cara se puso roja sólo de recordarlo y en ese instante la puerta de la calle se abrió. El móvil sonó, pero no suavemente como siempre, esta vez juro que el sonido fue como el que probablemente las puertas del infierno tendrían.

—Buenos días Familia. ¿Qué hay para el desayuno? —gritó Zoi.

Sí… esto no era mi casa. Era el infierno y la llegada de Rei, Ami y Zoi fue la confirmación. Sin poder hacer más, comencé a darme de topes con la barra.

—Ohhh, chicos pasen. ¿Quieren conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia? —preguntó papá y los tres gritaron.

— ¡¿Ya nació?!

— ¡Soy tío!

— ¿Fue niño o niña?

—¿Por qué señor? ¿Por qué? —suspiré dramáticamente girando mi cabeza encontrándome con Chiba mirándome directamente y dándome una sonrisa arrogante.

Ninguno de mis amigos preguntó sobre Chiba, simplemente lo vieron y me miraron confundidos. Yo simplemente desvié la mirada no sabiendo que contestar y no queriendo contestar, aunque… después de todo, ni yo sabía el cómo o el porqué de su presencia.

Ese día habíamos dicho que iríamos al cine y pasear, pero debido a que mamá salía del hospital hasta después de mediodía, terminamos quedándonos. Él tonto de Chiba se fue por su cuenta poco después de desayunar, negándose a causar más molestias y mis amigos estaban que se morían por preguntar, pero gracias a que papá estaba ahí, no lo hicieron.

El tema murió por la paz y todos fuimos al hospital por mamá y aprovechamos para conocer a mi sobrino. Al llegar al cuarto de nee-san, los padres de Kunzite estaban ahí y al ver que él no estaba… entré más confiada.

 **.**

—Usagi, chicos. Qué bueno que vinieron, vamos vengan. —nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Los cuatro entramos no queriendo ni respirar, debido a que el bebé estaba dormido en los brazos de la madre de Kunzite y no queríamos despertarle.

—Es tan pequeño. —susurraron Ami y Rei.

—Felicidades Minako-nee. —habló Zoi sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo? —me preguntó ofreciéndomelo.

—Sí, —le dije entusiasmada— Digo… no sé cómo.

La señora Aino sonrió y lo puso en mis brazos, indicándome como debía tomarlo.

—Es un buen nombre.

— ¿Perdón?

—Me dijeron que tú escogiste el nombre. —Asentí sin dejar de ver al pequeño en mis brazos— Es un hermoso nombre.

 **.**

A pesar de estar juntos durante todo el día, no hubo momento alguno en el cual estuviéramos solos, por lo que ellos siguieron sin preguntar. Lo cual sinceramente agradecí, y cualquier momento que llegó a darse fue arruinado por mí.

El siguiente día, Rei tenía actividades en el templo y por la tarde prometió venir con Zafiro, para ayudarnos con las mesas. Ami y Zoi por fin informarían a sus padres sobre su relación y tendrían lo que podría decirse, una Cita Oficial.

Por mi parte había inventado mil excusas para no ir a ayudar al templo, aunque no todas ellas eran mentiras. Con mamá recién dada de alta, Haruka y yo nos habíamos hecho cargo de la comida y papá ayudaba atendiendo a la gente mientras que Shingo cuidaba y estresaba a mamá, al hacer todo por ella e impidiéndole moverse.

Pero al día siguiente, sería el primer día de clases después de vacaciones de verano. El comienzo del segundo trimestre marcaría mi segura muerte y sepultura, pues sabía perfectamente que no tendría modo de huir.

Y esperando lo peor, fue que decidí salir más temprano de casa y dejé la bicicleta pues tenía deseos de caminar. Caminé no queriendo llegar a lo que sabía, sería un interrogatorio. Me mentalicé durante todo el camino, preparándome para lo peor…

 **.**

—Habla. —ordenó dulcemente Rei, en cuanto crucé la puerta de entrada.

Me quedé congelada en cuanto la escuché… una emboscada, eso simplemente no me lo esperaba. La maldita bruja debía ser vidente y había visto en su bola de cristal lo que haría, para así adelantarse a mis actos. Me quedé quieta para que no detectara mi miedo e improvisé seguridad.

— ¿Me estabas esperando? —no necesitaba respuesta pero aun así hice la pregunta de la forma y con la voz más inocente que pude sacar.

—Dije que hables… ¿Qué hacía el arrogante ese… en tu casa, tan temprano y con el uniforme? —

Miré de reojo de un lado a otro porque sentí que si la dejaba de ver o hacia un movimiento brusco, me volvería carnada. Y como por arte de magia, a unos cuantos metros pude ver a una pareja que venían sonriendo como tontos.

—Ahhhh mira Ami y Zoi. —grité feliz.

Salvada, gracias al cielo. De verdad gracias, gracias, gracias. Grité internamente comenzando a caminar hasta ellos, dejando a una Rei molesta.

— Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue en su primera cita? ¿Ya se besaron? ¿Hey Zoi que le darás para su cumpleaños? Porque es el 10… este 10.

Ambos se sonrojaron y noté que venían tomados de la mano. También noté como al mencionar lo del beso se soltaron y el sonrojo aumentó, por lo que no pude evitar golpear a mi amigo con el codo de forma traviesa.

—U-S-A-G-I —frío y mucho… fue como si todo a mí alrededor se congelara.

Sí, de esa forma fue exactamente lo que sentí cuando mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma me llamó, letra por letra.

—Así que intentas escapar de las preguntas sobre el tipo ese en tu casa… —Zoi se acercó a mi oído— Es una lástima… no puedes. Así que dinos porque yo también quiero saber. —terminó con una sonrisa que juro por todo la tierra en este planeta, que su lengua era tan parecida a la de una víbora. Les salieron cuernos, alas y colas a juego con la mirada y sonrisa diabólicas.

Sudor, frío y la sensación de que me volvía más pequeña, fue todo lo que sentí.

Yo me había mentalizado, juro que me había preparado para todo lo que pudieran preguntar… pero la verdad es que a pesar de pensar y prepararme durante toda la noche, no había encontrado ninguna respuesta y no había preguntado más a papá.

Todo lo que sabía, es que me había quedado dormida después de llorar vergonzosamente en sus brazos… y ya.

—Dinos Usagi. —mi sudor frío aumentó al tiempo que me hice consiente de que mis amigos eran dos gigantes víboras de cascabel.

Y yo sólo un pequeño y aterrado roedor. No pude hacer más que quedarme petrificada del miedo. Me ordené no moverme para mimetizarme con el suelo y así escapar de ser comida. Y fue entonces, que dentro de la penumbra… vi un rayo de luz.

Mi rayo de esperanza… Ami… mi nueva amiga y novia de lo que si no dejaba de verme con ojos llenos de furia y hambre, sería mi ex hermano del alma y ex mejor amigo.

—Ami, ¿Me prestas los apuntes…?—comencé haciendo gala de mis grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas para causarle lástima y que de esa forma me ayudara a salir de este apuro…

Le lancé mi mirada más esperanzadora. Un salvavidas… pero, ella no hizo más que negar con la cabeza.

Me eché al piso de forma dramática y entre sollozos y gritos internos de ¿Por qué a mi mundo cruel? levanté las manos en forma de rendición.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… la verdad es que… yo no lo sé. —los miré sabiendo que estaban por reclamar, cuando continúe sin dejalos decir nada— Me quedé dormida en el sillón de la sala de espera y cuando desperté, él estaba en mi casa... —me miraron y sabía que no se la tragaron, pero no quería decir que el tonto de Chiba me había consolado— Ok… retrocederé un poco… cuando salí de la piscina y llegué a la entrada Kunzite y Chiba estaban hablando, Kunzite me dijo lo de mamá y nee-san. Chiba quiso ir y a mí no me importo, sólo quería saber cómo estaban ellas.

No era completamente una mentira, era verdad. Sólo que… no creí que fuera necesario incluir todos los detalles.

—Así que… te quedaste dormida.

Miré a Rei preocupada, sabía que si no actuaba bien me descubriría… después de todo yo era mala mintiendo.

Desvié la mirada para ver a Zoi y Ami, los cuales parecían haber creído lo que les dije. ¡Dios! era bueno que él se hubiera ido un tiempo, sino también tendría que preocuparme porque me descubriera. Minutos de silencio en el que sentí la gota fría que bajaba por toda mi columna y con un ligero temblor.

Después de un rato, quería gritar "gracias" y besar el suelo porque mi mentira fuera creída… Caminamos hacia el edificio, al llegar Rei se adelantó y yo entré al aula para dejar a Zoi y Ami solos. Suspiré sintiendo que había pasado el peligro, me senté en mi lugar junto en el momento en que mi teléfono sonó.

"Mensaje nuevo" en letras negras apareció en la pantalla. Desbloqueé y para mi mala suerte, las letras anunciaban ahora un mensaje de REI… No… No, no… cálmate. Seguro es sobre otra cosa, vamos… no seas pesimista. Se positiva… positiva… positiva…

 **De: Rei**

 **Asunto: Almuerzo \\\\(°~°)/**

Siiiiiiiiiiiii… es sobre el almuerzo. Tal vez no trajo. O algo. Abrí el mensaje y mi boca se abrió.

 **¬¬ No creas que me tragué tu cuento, sé que algo ocultas. ¬¬**

Mierda _._ Me repetí mentalmente una y otra vez. ¿Qué hago…? ¿Qué hago…? Miéntele otra vez… no eso no funcionará… Apreté los dientes mientras presionaba el botón de responder.

 **Para: Rei**

 **Asunto: Re: Almuerzo \\\\(°~°)/**

U.U **… Ok.**

 **Pero no en el almuerzo.** (T~T)

Presioné el botón y suspiré imaginando la cara de victoria que Rei tendría en cuanto leyera.

Salí de la pantalla de mensajes y sonreí al ver mi nuevo fondo de pantalla. Una Foto de mi adorado sobrino, en mis brazos.

—Él es feliz y yo también lo soy. —susurré sonriendo mientras guardaba mi teléfono.

La sonrisa no me llegaba a los ojos ni salía con facilidad de mi corazón. Pero estaba segura que repetir una y otra vez ese mantra, me ayudaría a llegar a creerlo. Agaché la cabeza, junté las manos en mi pecho y lo repetí una vez más… estaba por repetirlo una tercera vez cuando escuché algo, que creí que no volvería a escuchar.

Un susurro que provenía del pupitre de atrás.

— ¿Estas bien?

Miré inmediatamente a mi derecha agradeciendo que Ami aun no entrara. No sabía si voltear y responderle o simplemente ignorarle. El maestro de historia entró y tras él, Ami y los demás que aún no entraban. La clase comenzó por lo que agradecí que entendiera mi silencio.

No había pasado ni quince minutos cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo. —susurró tan cerca de mí que su aliento me provocó escalofríos a pesar de que era cálido.

Tardé un poco en recuperarme y respiré profundamente antes de contestarle.

—No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar. —susurré nerviosa sin voltear.

Se quedó en silencio y yo volví mi completa atención a lo que decía el maestro.

—De acuerdo. Entonces por favor, me gustaría que escucharas lo que tengo que decir. —arrrrrrr… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan terco?

—Yo… —comencé a molestarme y giré un poco la cara para verlo, estaba mirando la ventana, no a mí.

—En la cafetería, hablemos durante el almuerzo. —se rascó la cabeza de forma descuidada y su cabello despeinado me recordó a cuando lo vi en la cama de mi hermano.

—No… No hay nada de qué hablar o que deba escuchar. —él me miró y desvié la mirada apenada por haber recordado eso.

Nuevamente se quedó callado y pude volver a escuchar lo que ahora uno de mis compañeros leía… miré el reloj en la pared recordando que esta clase era de dos horas. Por lo que podia tener paz y tranquilidad durante la hora y media que quedaba, o al menos eso fue lo que creí… hasta que Chiba me demostró mi error al volver a susurrar a mi espalda.

—Yo quiero… — sentí que me salía humo por las orejas por lo enojada que me encontraba y le interrumpí de inmediato.

—Si buscas agradecimiento por lo que pasó no tengo por qué darlo, —lo miré directamente y fruncí el ceño al pensar que quería un "gracias" — Nadie te obligó a seguirme, yo no te lo pedí y lo hiciste por tu cuenta. Además yo no lo necesitaba… —regresé la vista al frente y lo oí resoplar, continúe para así dar por terminada esa absurda conversación— Así que no hay por qué dar las gracias.

—Pues para tu información, no las quiero… aunque creo que si lo merezco. Y no me lo pediste, pero bien que lo necesitabas. —alzó la voz levantándose de su asiento.

Yo no estaba molesta por sus palabras… pero estaba completamente a punto de tirármele a la yugular. Oh sí, ahora él era el roedor y yo sería la víbora. Si bien era cierto que lo necesitaba… nadie, nunca jamás… lograría que yo lo admitiera. Por lo que decidida a demostrarle que no era verdad, me levanté yo también.

Estaba por contestarle cuando la voz del maestro nos hizo a ambos darnos cuenta de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

— ¡Tsukino… Chiba! ¿Quieren compartir su conversación con el resto de la clase?

Ambos miramos al frente avergonzados. Todos nos veían atentamente y algunos reían, mi nerviosismo aumento.

—Lo siento maestro. —hablamos los dos a la vez.

—Fuera. —me quedé atónita no creyendo las palabras que acababa de escuchar— Ambos al pasillo… Ahora.

No podía creerlo. Nunca, nunca me habían sacado o regañado algún maestro… no es que fuera barbera o una nerd, aunque si era lista... pero nunca había hecho algo que ameritara un regaño. Sentí la mano de alguien jalándome y yo me moví automáticamente.

Al levantar un poco la mirada confirmé mis sospechas de que era Chiba quien me había jalado.

— ¿Se puede saber cuál es el tema tan importante como para interrumpir mi clase? — preguntó una vez fuera del salón.

—Lo lamento maestro, de verdad fue mi culpa. —contestó de inmediato y yo no dije nada sabiendo que eso era verdad.

—No me importa de quien fue la culpa, ambos están castigados. Durante toda la semana se quedaran a hacer los deberes. —asentimos sabiendo que no podíamos hacer nada.

El maestro permaneció un momento en silencio y los dos giramos para volver a entrar al salón cuando él nos preguntó.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde van? ¿Acaso les di permiso para volver a mi clase? —Los dos nos detuvimos en seco y negamos con la cabeza— Se quedaran aquí toda la clase y para mañana espero en mi escritorio un reporte sobre las grandes guerras.

Quise replicar pero nada salió de mi boca y estaba casi segura de que Chiba tenía la misma cara que yo. Pero ¿Qué podíamos decir en nuestra defensa?

—Y…

Santo dios, aun había más.

—Para evitar que hablen… Chiba te quiero frente a la entrada delantera y a usted Tsukino, en la trasera.

Sin decir más, él camino unos pasos para quedar justo antes de la puerta de adelante del salón y después de un momento reaccioné moviéndome al lugar que se me había indicado. Él maestro pareció satisfecho y entro al salón a continuar con la clase.

Fue la hora quince, más larga de toda mi existencia y no es que sea dramática… pero jamás había experimentado la sensación de que el reloj no avanzara. Todo el tiempo miré al frente aun cuando muchas veces quise voltear a verlo, sobre todo porque era capaz de sentir su mirada sobre mí.

Cuando por fin la campana sonó anunciando el término de la clase suspiré tranquila. Y así estuve, hasta que tuve que tragar saliva en el momento en que me percaté de que Rei y Zoi salían de su salón antes que cualquier otro. Ambos me miraron molestos… pensé en las posibles causas de esa molestia y de todas ellas dos eran cien por ciento probables.

O bien Rei le había dicho a Zoi que mentí de forma fría y descarada. O simplemente el maestro había gritado nuestros nombres tan fuerte que los alumnos del grado 1-2 habían escuchado.

—Este no es mi día. —maldije mi suerte.

—No Usa… no lo es. —Zoi estaba justo frente a mí.

—Está bien… está bien. —Acepté antes de que me lincharan viva— Mentí, pero prometo que les contaré todo en el almuerzo.

Ami me miró preocupada y Rei molesta.

—Y… —Zoi insistió.

—Yo pagaré el almuerzo de todos hoy…

Rei y Zoi sonrieron satisfechos ante mis palabras y yo quise llorar porque me acabaría casi todo mi dinero.

Para mi suerte, el resto del día fue un poco mejor e incluso Chiba había dejado de intentar hablar conmigo. A la hora del almuerzo nos dirigimos a la cafetería y al ver que mi cartera terminaría casi vacía pensé seriamente no comer, pedí menos de lo normal y ellos pidieron más de lo normal. ¿Cómo no llorar? Me juré que sería la primera y última vez que no traería almuerzo.

—Habla. —pidió Rei a penas nos sentamos.

Me dejé caer en la silla y suspiré.

—Ese día me quedé hasta tarde nadando, —Ami asintió, después de todo ella había visto cuando le pedí permiso a la profesora— Yo no sabía que Chiba era el encargado de cerrar, de haberlo sabido no me habría quedado.

Todos parecieron de acuerdo con ese punto y como ninguno dijo nada continúe. Y finalice con…

—Pues entonces, yo terminé llorando… —le di una mordida al onigiri pensando que dirían algo pero no lo hicieron, miré a Zoi rogando que sus celos y sobre protección no salieran a relucir— Desperté en la mañana encontrándolo en el cuarto de Shingo y eso es todo. Papá dijo que cuando ellos volvieron de ver a Helios y Nee, yo estaba dormida junto él. Y que al ser noche, papá le ofreció llevarlo a casa pero él se negó y terminó en mi casa. Hace rato el maestro nos sacó del salón porque él intentaba hablar conmigo y yo me negué. Eso es todo.

—Entonces el bobo ese… ¿Ya está al tanto de que tú y Kunzite no son pareja? ¿Y sabe que él está casado con Minako-nee?

—No lo sé, aunque supongo que lo sabe…

—Tal vez Chiba-san quiera pedir perdón, por pensar mal de ti y por decir todo "eso".

—Puede que Ami tenga razón, puede que esté arrepentido por cómo te trato hasta ahora. —le apoyó Rei.

—No me importa lo que él piense, no me importó antes y no lo hace ahora. Sólo espero que no se atreva a molestar a Nee-san.

—Zoi… estás olvidando algo. —Zoi miró a Rei sin entender y yo tuve un mal presentimiento— Usagi, una de tus grandes amigas, a las que auto proclamas como tus hermanas… lloró hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de otra persona…—Oh no… Rei lo estaba provocando… —Y no cualquier persona, sino de un chico, chico que lleva casi seis meses tratándola como una…

Zoi se paró de la nada tirando la silla sin que Rei terminara, varios chicos voltearon por el ruido. Lo miré… estaba molesto y no solo él, Rei también lo estaba. Estaba segura que Zoi se sentía casi traicionado, pues a la única persona a la que le permitía verme llorando era a Rei, claro aparte de mi madre. Pero a él no, al menos no para desahogarme… me vio llorar, muchas veces. Pero siempre en los brazos de ellas.

—Si no lo maté antes, lo haré ahora… y esta vez no dejaré que me detengas. —sentenció antes de alejarse, miré a Rei molesta.

— ¿En serio tenías que hacerlo cabrear?

—No creí que reaccionara así. —me contestó asustada.

Zoi era una de las personas en la que más confiaba, era mi hermano, era familia. Desde que nos conocimos Zoi se autonombró nuestro hermano mayor al ver que los otros niños nos molestaban. Según él, era el trabajo del hombre el proteger a las mujeres, eso era lo que sus padres le enseñaron. Y lo aprendió bien… pues siempre dijo que su trabajo como nuestro hermano mayor era cuidar de sus lindas hermanas Rei y yo. Y el hecho de que yo hubiera llorado frente a alguien a quien él llevaba tiempo queriendo golpear, fue como la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¿Y cómo pensaste que reaccionaría?

—Creí que te castigaría con pagarle el almuerzo o que le trajeras diario un bento, qué sé yo.

—Pero que tontería, como pude creer que pensarías… si tu no piensas.

—Pues pienso más que tú y esto no es mi culpa.

—No, claro que no… esto no tenía que ser así, Zoi pudo haberlo dejado pasar si tú no abrías tu gran bocota.

En este punto, nuestras auras estaban a punto de explotar.

—Chicas… creo que deberíamos detenerlo. —las palabras de Ami hicieron que Rei y yo dejáramos nuestra pelea para después.

Recogimos las charolas y las dejamos a toda prisa en su lugar, salimos corriendo… pero no teníamos idea de a donde había ido.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ami inquieta.

—Hay que separarnos y más que buscar a Zoi hay que buscar al estúpido de Chiba. ¿Pero dónde lo buscamos? No sabemos ni siquiera donde come. —dije al tiempo que golpeaba a Rei en el brazo. Ella casi me gruño.

—Mmm, él nunca trae bento, siempre le regalan uno… nunca escoge el de la misma. Nunca come junto a ella, pero si cerca.

Ami y yo miramos a Rei. Estaba por preguntar ¿Cómo sabía eso? Cuando corrió en dirección de un grupo de chicas.

—Miko-chan, el prefecto les pidió a mis amigas que buscaran a Chiba-san pero no tienen idea de dónde encontrarlo… ¿Tú sabes algo? —Rei habló con una de las chicas y nosotras permanecimos atrás.

—Mmm, pues creo que hoy aceptó el bento de una de la clase 3… ese grupo come en el patio 2.

—Gracias Miko-chan. —agradeció antes de girar a nosotras y empujarnos.

Corrimos por los pasillos hasta el patio 2, al llegar vimos a Zoi. Venía desde el otro lado y al igual que nosotras iba directo al estúpido Chiba.

—Rei tendremos que hacer "eso". —señalé mientras intentamos correr más rápido.

—Lo sé.

— ¿ESO?

—Digamos que es una medida que estábamos acostumbradas a usar… —respondí a la duda de Ami.

—Si pero Usa y yo estamos fuera de práctica.

—Algo oxidadas.

Sonreí recordando las innumerables veces que hicimos esto durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Zoi era por lo general amable, tímido y hasta tierno… claro, siempre y cuando no lo hicieran enojar. De pequeños fuimos molestados innumerables veces y él nunca se defendió si era él el molestado, pero si nos hacían algo a nosotras… era completamente diferente. Nunca había golpeado a una niña, pero si a varios chicos. Después de muchas veces en las que fue regañado, castigado y demás. Rei y yo habíamos comenzado a hacer lo que ahora estábamos a punto de hacer.

 **.**

Zoi estaba a unos pasos de Chiba, le llamó evidentemente molesto y justo cuando levantó la mano para golpearlo, Rei y yo lo tacleamos. Si, lo tacleamos. Zoi terminó en el suelo con nosotras encima e intentando desesperadamente quitarnos.

— ¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Chiba.

—"Esto" es "Eso".

— ¿Qué rayos hacen? —se quejó queriendo quitarnos.

Ya más recuperada me enderecé para sentarme sobre sus rodillas y darle espacio a Rei para sentarse sobre estómago.

—Quieto. —ordenó.

—No soy un perro Rei. Ahora quítense de encima para poder partirle la cara a ese idiota.

— ¿A mí?

Zoi dejó de moverse y tomó aire antes de abrir la boca para contestar la pregunta estúpida de Chiba. Después de unas cuantas palabras, que hasta yo quería decirle… Ami se unió a nosotras y le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—Chiba-san, serías tan amable de irte. —dije en tono amable y casi suplicante.

—No tengo por qué irme, no he hecho nada. —dijo indignado.

Dios, ahora hasta yo quería golpearlo. Me levanté molesta y sin mi peso Zoi se levantó fácilmente con Rei en brazos.

—Usagi… no te quites. —Zoi la puso en el suelo y me miró casi como pidiéndome permiso.

—No te muevas, tu sola no puedes conmigo… Usa ya no te apoyara. —le ordenó a Rei, me miró buscando respuestas.

Varios chicos estaban viéndonos pero eso no pareció importarle después de que comprobara que no había ningún maestro. Me giré no queriendo ver, pero me paré en seco cuando escuché un gemido.

La mano de Zoi estaba en el estómago de Chiba y éste estaba sentado en la jardinera. Varias chicas gimieron del susto y otros de sorpresa. Después de todo ambos eran bastante conocidos.

—Eso es por todo el tiempo en que Usa me prohibió tocarte por lo que le decías. Pasaré por alto que la seguiste y la viste derrumbarse porque estoy seguro de que lo que hiciste le ayudó a desahogarse… pero no te quiero ver otra vez cerca de ella.

— ¿Eres su novio o qué? —intentó preguntar, pero por su voz era evidente que no estaba recuperado del golpe.

—Soy más que eso… —Zoi se dio la vuelta y jaló tanto a Ami como a Rei— Espero no tener que volver a hacer eso, así que compórtate.

Caminó hacia mí y pasó a mi lado, Rei me tomó de la mano pero yo simplemente no podía dejar de mirar a Chiba. Nuestra mirada se encontró y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.

 **.**

La hora del almuerzo terminó y volvimos a los salones. Una parte de mí se sentía mal, después de todo yo nunca estuve a favor de la violencia… aunque también creía que se merecía eso y más. Por extraño que pareciera, nadie dio aviso a los maestros así que Zoi no fue castigado.

Los días pasaron y los susurros en mi espalda no volvieron a llegar, Chiba sólo me dirigía la palabra cuando era obligatorio y en varias ocasiones noté como evitaba estar cerca de mí. Zoi se mantuvo distante debido a que estaba molesto conmigo por mentir y yo lo mantuve con Rei por haber hecho cabrear a Zoi. El cumpleaños de Ami fue el peor cumpleaños para nosotros tres, aun cuando ella se divirtió bastante.

A pesar de lo molestos que estuviéramos, para nosotros era simplemente imposible el estar separados uno del otro. Por lo que nuestro orgullo desapareció cuando Ami nos pidió ayuda a Rei y a mí… nuestros ojos terminaron brillando cuando nos miramos de reojo y no pudimos evitar sonreír enormemente.

—Fiesta de chicas. —casi gritamos asustando a Ami.

Después del susto Ami se mostró enormemente emocionada con los planes que hacíamos sin contarle del todo lo que haríamos. Así que planeamos todo a sabiendas de que él no estaría de acuerdo de que pasáramos tiempo a solas con su novia.

 **...**

—No sé por qué, pero eso me da mala espina. —nos acusó cuando le dijimos que estaba prohibido que viniera.

— No haremos nada. —Aseguré— Sólo nos pondremos mascarillas, nos pintaremos las uñas.

—Si Zoi… cosa de chicas… —agregó Rei con sonrisa burlesca.

—Dios… eso suena peor.

—Adiós. —nos despedimos Rei y yo, dejándolo sólo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Díganme, ¿que les pareció el capitulo? Anímense a dejarme un rw... y hablando de rw contestare los del anterior capitulo.

* * *

 **Selene 333**

Hola, lamento escuchar que no tuviste un 14 de febrero lindo. Yo te desee uno feliz pero no me hiciste caso. Creo que tal vez un antivirus o una reseteada… pero la verdad es que no se mucho de tecnología, así que no me hagas tanto caso. ¿Cuál es el rw que no debería estar en mi historia? La verdad es que nunca he pasado por eso y nunca he conocido a alguien que llegue a eso, pero la idea nació y no la pude parar jajaja. Supongo que debe ser doloroso y hasta cierto punto, desgastante. Por lo menos para mí sería desgastante. Mmm pues no sea si sea letal pero puede que sí porque creo que casi la mitad de las muertes violentas son por lo que se denomina como crimen pasional. El dramatismo seguirá a la orden del día, yo en lo personal no era así en esa etapa pero me da risa cuando se me ocurre y mientras escribo jajaja. Besos, por cierto vi que dejaste dos, como lo haces? Yo nunca puedo, siempre me dice que ya hice uno. Y te recuerdo o menciono que esta historia es mensual, por lo general público el 18. Claro a menos que no pueda ese día.

 **Chat'de'Lune**

Jajajaja la verdad es que no tengo idea de que paso, lo acaba de revisar y estaba bien, entonces cuando lo revise después de publicarlo… ya no lo estaba… me entro pánico y mejor lo borre. Tuve que buscar el borrador del capítulo y corregir lo que recordaba y acomodarlo para subirlo. Jajaja la verdad es que si, que jodida. Usa una vez hace mención de que su hermana es un amor, linda, tierna y blah blah blah, y después de eso, dice ¿Cómo es posible que él no se enamorara de ella? dando a entender que entiende pero eso no quita que este enamorada de él. Además de que su mantra es "si él es feliz, yo soy feliz" y la felicidad de él es con su hermana a la que ella ama y por ende también desea ver feliz. Fue por ello que cuando quiso ayudar robándoselo del altar. Jajaja la verdad es que creo que lo hice enamorarse de forma bastante obvia. Pero creo que eso ayuda a que se pinte una situación más frustrante y por ello él no sepa cómo manejar su odio-amor. Es tía y de verdad debió ser una apuesta. De hecho puse eso porque cuando nació mi primer sobrino, en todos los ecos y señoras viejitas le decían a mi hermana que era un niño y yo decía que era niña, cuando si salió una niña me lamente igual por no haber apostado. Ohh como pongo el acento al revés? PD1: gracias, la verdad es que yo también lo espero, no quiero volver a estar tanto tiempo sin moverme, es bastante frustrante. PD2: jajaja si un día paseas por mi rumbos yo te invito a comer jajaja no te apures. Besos.

 **Ligthangel**

Mari… Marie… Mariela… niña, siento que hace milenios que no recibía un rw tuyo. No te apures, ya estoy feliz, he conseguido matar ¬¬ pero no en esta historia. Esta historia es una burbuja rosa que no puede ser reventada. Tenemos un contrato jurado y firmado por las tres partes, el pollo Boo como representante del corazón, la ardilla sin nombre, como representante del cerebro y yo como intermediaria y representante del cuerpo. Llevaba tiempo pensando en hacer un así, pero la verdad es que me llama más la sangre, lágrimas, dolor, muerte y destrucción… esas cosas me llaman como polilla a la luz. Necesito sufrir para ser feliz, al menos eso es lo que dice mi marido cuando me ve llorando con los dramas… el último de ellos Goblin: The Lonely and Great God… antes de ese, Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart, donde por cierto la canción del anterior fue un ost de ese drama, y antes de ese, Ice Fantasy… Por el sacrosanto osito bimbo y pelón maestro limpio… llore tanto con cada uno. Maldecí y grite a moco tendido "Oppa, no" "Matalo" "Otoke, otoke" "Usodesho" "¿Por qué no pudiste mentirle? Debiste decirle que la amabas mientras moría aunque no fuera verdad" "Oppa" Eun Tak, no lo dejes" "Pyeha" "Hwangnim" "Maldito perro" "Perra, ¿Por qué…? Entiende que no te quiere" …. Dios me emocione demasiado mientras recordaba los capítulos TT~TT además las tres me hicieron querer escribir casi una continuación, o un final alternativo… Pero entonces recuerdo que fueron perfectas aun cuando fueron tan tristes y desgarradoras. Hay me desvié mucho… niña, te paso la historia aunque creo que en un punto te desviste de mi idea en general, sobre todo porque ya hice mención de que la historia solo abarcara los tres años de prepa, así que no habrá universidad. ¿Hace tiempo no me dejabas uno tan corto? ¬¬ más bien hace tiempo no me dabas ni un hola por rw. Haré como que te creo pero esperare a ver. Besos.

 **Kuro Neko.**

Jajaja también me gustaría conocerte, a todos. Sobre todo a mi editora, ella está en costa rica, pero las ganas se me quitan solo de recordar los mensajes amenazantes y regaños por el cáncer ocular que le causa mi horrografia. 20… wow te llevo casi 9 años. Eso es mucho. Jajaja. Te dije que te pararas pero no me hiciste caso, así que ya no es mi culpa. Jajaja todos lo tenemos, eso es cierto. Jajaja yo disfrute escribiendo como se quebraba. Suerte con tus clases, besos.

 **Xiomara González**

Hola tocaya, a mí me alegra que me leas. Date un tiempo, no sólo para leer, también para ti. Yo estoy feliz de volver, me encanta escribir. Y me alegra que esta nueva historia te guste, pues es algo inusual en mí. Creo que la mayoría de las personas creemos o pensamos que nuestra mejor época es esa… jajaja. Yo también tuve amores desde chica pero no tuve novio hasta la secundaria. Y se tardó en aceptarlo, pero en el corazón no se manda. Ese Mamoru merece una buena zarandeada jijiji. Espero que te guste el nuevo, publicare cada 18. Auuu me dolió el abrazo. Cuídate y besitos, espero leerte.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por los rw que se animan a dejarme, besos a todos y nos vemos leemos pronto.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola chicas lindas… ¿Qué les parecen las locuras? Pues en este quinto episodio continúan.**

 **Les contaré un secreto sobre este capítulo, lo estaba escribiendo y de hecho ya me faltaban como unas 800 palabras para terminar con el capítulo, entonces tocaron mi puerta y dos de mis vecinas llegaron. Una con 4 hijos y la otra con 2. La de 4 tiene una peque de 2 años y la de 2 tiene un una peque de 3 años, me pidieron ayuda con un convivio y yo les ayudé. Entre esas peques, se acercaron a la computadora (que tengo entre la sala y comedor) y sin que me diera cuenta, movieron el mouse y teclado.**

 **U.U para cuando me fijé, el capítulo ya no estaba. El documento estaba guardado en blanco y por más que busqué en la carpeta de auto guardado y versiones anteriores del archivo, me fue imposible recuperarlo.**

 **Tal vez más de alguno sepa cómo recuperarlo, pero yo no. Para colmo, en menos de media hora después… el internet, teléfono y cable se fueron. Razón por la que no tenía como comunicarme para pedir ayuda. 5 horas después volvieron los servicios… y entonces, hubo un apagón de luz general.**

 **En definitiva, ese día no fue mi día.**

* * *

 _Ok… les recuerdo que las tres palabras en el titulo significan completamente lo mismo, pero en diferente idioma. La primera es en coreano, la segunda es tanto en japonés como chino y el último es inglés. Así que básicamente el título en español dice así… Amor, Amor… ¿Amor?_

* * *

 **Sobre la canción de este capítulo, pues la verdad es que fue algo difícil para mí. Me debatí entre Me gustas tú de Gfriend… pero creo que la guardare para después, por lo que la canción es:**

 **I LOVE YOU de AKMU**

Esta canción es divertida al igual que la del prólogo.

* * *

 **Les recuerdo que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sarang, Ai… ¿Love?**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **.**

"Es amargo, el amor que bebo. Es desbordante, quiero verterlo en tu vaso."

 **.**

 **.**

Después de unos minutos de esperar en la entrada del edificio, Ami salió. Aun cuando Zoi no lo sabía… esta fiesta de chicas no fue idea de ninguna de nosotras, había sido idea de Ami. La razón era muy simple, mañana era el último día de septiembre, por lo tanto… era el cumpleaños de Zoi.

Esa era la razón por la que Ami nos había pedido ayuda con un pastel y un regalo. Rei y yo habíamos compartido una mirada y sonrisa diabólica que había hecho a Ami arrepentirse de su petición.

…

—Claro que te ayudaremos… —inicié.

—Por supuesto Ami-chan… —coincidió Rei con voz dulce— Zoi es nuestro más querido amigo y casi un hermano.

—Estaremos encantadas de ayudarte…

—Pero, a cambio queremos algo.

—Ya sabes, favor por favor…

—Yo, creo que puedo sola.

La abracé por los hombros y Rei se puso del otro lado para impedirle huir.

—Ami-chan… Supongo que tu lindo novio te ha hablado de sus galletas favoritas. —le susurré casi al oído, ella asintió.

Por su espalda, choqué la palma con la de Rei. La teníamos, ahora no podía negarse.

—Si te habló de ellas, entonces también te dijo que no pueden ser compradas y que solamente una persona sabe cómo hacerlas. —continuó Rei.

—Ustedes de verdad que me están dando miedo.

—Tranquila Ami… esa persona soy yo. —Le presumí con orgullo— Las inventé un día en el que estaba enfadada.

—Entonces…

—Entonces, Usa te hará muchas de ellas. —interrumpió Rei.

—No Rei, haré algo mejor. Te daré la receta y te enseñaré a hacerlas.

—Por alguna razón, eso me asusta más. Zoi dice que ni tu madre sabe la cantidad exacta de los ingredientes.

Me reí nerviosamente porque eso era verdad.

—… Exagera… sólo lo digo para molestarlo. —ella suspiró no creyendo en mi mentira, pero aceptando que no podía escapar.

—Vamos chicas, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Respuestas… —contestamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo pasó exactamente? —Rei se había puesto en frente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Palabra por palabra. —pregunté yo inmediatamente después de ella.

—Queremos la historia que Zoi se niega y te ha pedido no contarnos. —terminó Rei.

Ami comenzó a considerar las opciones y al sentir que podríamos perder la oportunidad, hablé.

—Haremos un pastel para él, un bento con lo que más le gusta y no olvidemos que te daré la receta y enseñaré como hacer sus galletas favoritas. Podrás hacerlas cada vez que quieras.

—Te enseñaremos hasta fotos de él, que estamos seguras no te ha mostrado. —dijo Rei moviendo las cejas.

—Un pastel, un bento, la receta, galletas y fotos. —repitió Ami.

—Todo mientras nos cuentes. El fin de semana pasaremos por ti e iremos a comprar todo lo que ocupemos. Después iremos a mi casa y comenzaremos a platicar mientras horneamos. —terminó con un aplauso.

— ¿Qué le diré a Zoi? —cuando preguntó, Rei y yo sabíamos que habíamos ganado.

Ami nos contaría todo.

—Fiesta de chicas. —gritamos asustando a Ami.

Y eso hizo.

…

Montamos en las bicicletas y nos dirigimos a comprar los ingredientes y algunos recados por parte de la madre de Rei. Una vez tuvimos todo lo necesario, Rei nos convenció de entrar a comprar algo más que sólo las mascarillas.

—Vamos, no será todo. Sólo un mechón.

Ami y yo nos miramos, ambas estábamos en desacuerdo con la idea pero después de tanto insistir… accedimos.

—Sólo un mechón Rei. —advertí a Rei que brincó de emoción.

—Si me pinto más que eso mi madre se volverá loca.

Comenzamos mirando la gama de colores fantasía cuando Rei nos detuvo.

—No hay que escoger. Compraremos tres colores diferentes, los meteremos en una caja tapada y cada una sacará uno. Será por suerte.

—Eso me parece bien.

Miré a ambas, Ami parecía entusiasmada con la idea de Rei.

—Ok. Pero no llevaremos ni azul ni amarillo.

—Entonces que sean violeta, rosa y verde. —escogió Rei.

—Pero nosotras ocuparemos decolorarlo. —señaló Ami tomando sobres y cremas para decolorar.

—Bueno, pues si eso es todo… vamos que aún tenemos un pastel y muchas galletas que hacer. —les apuré justo después de ver el reloj de la tienda.

—No olvides el bento. —me dijo con voz seria.

—Claro, no lo he olvidado. Pero para el bento no se ocupa mucho tiempo, cuando preparemos la cena podemos hacerlo. Pero el pastel y las galletas requieren tiempo…

—Amor y paciencia. —se burló Rei, haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz.

Le miré molesta pero poco le importó.

Volvimos al templo pasado el mediodía. Su madre nos amonestó por tardar tanto y amablemente, al menos a mí y a Ami, nos sirvió algo de té. Una vez comimos algo, la madre de Rei dejó la cocina libre para que nosotras pudiéramos usarla. Rei y Ami se aplicaron el decolorante mientras que yo pesaba y alistaba todo.

Pasado el tiempo, ambas lavaron el cabello y ellas comenzaron con el pastel mientras que yo terminaba de engrasar los moldes y charolas. Cuando el pastel estuvo listo, Rei lo metió al horno y se sentó.

Había llegado el momento que jamás imaginé, debía enseñar a alguien uno de mis más preciados tesoros… la receta de las mejores galletas jamás creadas.

Con algo de nervios comencé a explicar el procedimiento paso por paso y miré atentamente todos los movimientos de Ami. Corregí menos de lo esperado y no le regañé tanto como creí, eso me relajó lo suficiente como para no arrepentirme de ofrecer tan valiosa receta.

—No presiones tanto, desbaratas todo y quedaran tan delgadas que se quebraran en el horno. —le dije con la vena en la frente a punto de estallar.

— ¿Así? —preguntó una vez repitió el proceso.

—Mejor… Rei, deja de no hacer nada y trae la bandeja de congelar.

—Si señora. —contestó rígidamente.

Saltó del banco y trajo la bandeja, le mostré como hacerlo y al intentarlo, Ami pudo hacerlo de inmediato. Para ser sincera no era una receta difícil, de hecho era bastante fácil, yo era demasiado exigente.

—Nunca pensé que hacer galletas fuera tan complicado. —se quejó Ami cuando estaba terminado de acomodar las galletas en la charola engrasada conforme se lo ordenaba.

—No lo es, Usa es la que lo complica.

Más que ofendida por su comentario, molesta porque era verdad…claro que jamás lo admitiría aunque estaba segura que Rei había hecho ese comentario porque adivinó mi pensamiento.

—Sigue así y no comerás las que pienso hacer de más. —levanté la espátula y le sentencié con la mirada.

—Ami fue la primera en quejarse. —acusó a Ami viendo con anhelo el batido extra que yo realizaba.

—Yo no me quejé. —La miré y ella tragó saliva— Bueno, lo hice… pero eso es porque yo nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas.

—La verdad es que Usa puede volverse un ogro en la cocina, pero sin ella estaríamos muertas para el 14 de febrero.

Dejé caer la espátula cuando mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

—¡Por San Siwon…!—Grité incrédula— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—… ¿Eh?

—No pongas tu cara de tonta, dime su nombre.

—Se cómo sonó, pero no lo dije en ese plan. Me refería a que Ami querrá darle chocolates a Zoi.

—No te creo.

—De hecho sí quiero. —Ami levantó inocentemente la mano.

La miré, era tan linda y despistada en ciertas ocasiones. Suspiré y me resigné a dejar esa pregunta para después. No creía que Rei me ocultara algo, pero podría estarse conteniendo por mi bien. Después de todo, aun dolía. No tanto y no como antes…

Terminamos las galletas y esperamos a que el pastel saliera, para meter las galletas. Una vez puesto el temporizador, Rei nos llamó a su cuarto. Puso una caja en su mesa y metía los tubos de color. Era hora de escoger, las tres metimos la mano y sacamos cada quien uno.

—Verde.

—Violeta.

—Rosa.

Nos miramos la una a la otra. Todas parecíamos conformes con el color que habíamos sacado.

El temporizador de las galletas sonó, nos dirigimos a la cocina y sacamos las galletas. Limpiamos y las dejamos para que se enfriaran antes de moverlas. Una vez todo limpio, fuimos al cuarto de baño y comenzamos a ponernos el tinte. Lo colocamos y dejamos en el cabello, por el momento teníamos que esperar.

Volvimos al cuarto y comenzamos con el interrogatorio.

—Entonces Ami-chan… Usa ya cumplió con su parte. —habló Rei en cuanto entramos a su cuarto.

Deliberadamente habíamos dejado a Ami entrar primero, yo segunda y al final Rei, quien cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Aún falta…

—Vamos Ami, ¿Qué puede ser tan malo que tengan que ocultarlo de nosotras? —le pregunté batiendo las pestañas.

—No es malo.

—Lo ves, entonces no hay por qué preocuparse. —le dijo Rei sentándose cerca de la puerta.

Yo caminé y me coloqué cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín. Nos miró dándose cuenta que no tenía como salir de ahí a menos que nos moviéramos y claramente entendió, que no lo haríamos sin que ella dijera lo que queríamos oír.

—Ese día… —comenzó tímidamente— ya sabes, tuvimos actividad de club y tú te quedaste, quise quedarme contigo para hacerte compañía pero no pude.

—Sí, tu madre iría a un evento y la acompañarías…

—Era algo así como una cena laboral.

—Ohhh Zoi tambien fue, él me lo dijo. Que su padre había sido casi obligado a ir.

—Sí, fue algo así como un evento de caridad. Todos los encargados de cada área tuvieron que ir.

—Zoi dijo que tendría que ponerse un smoking… —comenzó Rei…— entonces tu llevaste un vestido de noche.

—Tú llevabas un vestido. —terminamos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. —Rei y yo nos acercamos a Ami, nuestro instinto nos decía que se pondría bueno— Bueno, todos los doctores llevaron a sus familias. Mi madre y yo fuimos acomodadas en una mesa donde había un chico que me hacía ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estaba. No dejaba de intentar tocarme bajo la mesa y llegó al grado en que tuve que encajarle el tacón.

Me enderecé con ganas de haber estado ahí para darle una cachetada que le dislocara la mandíbula.

—Una patada en las bolas es lo que ese ocupaba.

Ambas, tanto Ami como yo… miramos a Rei.

—Eso… es demasiado.

— ¿No tienes que ser tan extremista?

—Ese manoseador y cualquier otro se lo tiene merecido. —sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

Chasqué la lengua y miré a Ami para incitarla a continuar…

—Todo empeoró cuando todos los adultos se fueron y nos quedamos a solas. Con la mirada busqué a mi madre para ir con ella o algún lugar al que escapar, pero no encontré nada. Como última opción me levanté con la intención de encerrarme en el baño, pero me agarró de la mano. Me preguntó "¿A dónde vas preciosa?" intenté soltarme pero me estaba apretando bastante.

—Por favor dime que si le diste una patada en las bolas. —insistió Rei.

—No. —chilló Ami.

—Cállate y déjala continuar. —le arrojé un cojín.

—Me estaba lastimando y me asusté más cuando alguien me rodeó la cintura desde la espalda. —golpeé mi palma de forma ruidosa en mi pierna, al mismo tiempo que Rei cerró el puño y lo chocó contra la palma de su otra mano.

—Zoi… —fue la palabra que acompañó a nuestros golpes.

Ami rio un momento y aclaró su garganta antes de continuar.

—Era Sakurada-san. Agarró su mano y la apretó hasta que me soltó. Le pidió que no se atreviera a tocarme de nuevo y en respuesta obtuvo una risa burlesca. Le preguntó que quien era él y… —apretó sus manos y se sonrojó completamente— Sakurada dijo que yo era suya, que por eso no podía tocarme.

—Espera…

—Alto.

Nos quejamos y ella se detuvo.

— ¿Acaso escuché mal?

—No se te propuso… lo impuso. —nos quejamos ambas.

—No me lo impuso, —lo defendió— Después de decir eso, me llevó hasta la pista donde otros bailaban y…

—¡¿Zoi bailó…?!—gritamos tan fuerte que ella se tapó los oídos.

Ami se levantó y cruzó de brazos…

—Como no pueden dejarme continuar… ya no diré más.

—Oye… ese no fue el trato.

—Pero no dejan de interrumpir y ya va siendo hora de quitarnos esto. —señaló su cabello.

—Aún no ha pasado el tiempo, la gallina aun no toca. —le reclamó Rei agarrando el temporizador con forma de gallina.

Sonreí cuando se sentó de nuevo.

—Continua por favor… —le pedí de forma burlesca.

—Cuando estábamos bailando me pidió perdón por decir algo como eso… yo me armé de valor y dije que no me molestaba. Sakurada-san entonces dijo que si no me molestaba, que entonces a él le gustaría que las tomara en cuenta.

Se quedó callada y Rei y yo esperamos a que dijera algo más, pero no habló. Juro que éramos capaces de escuchar el tic-tac del temporizador y el del reloj… pero Ami seguía callada, ambas comenzamos a desesperarnos. El temporizador sonó y Ami se levantó.

—Iré primero… —sentí que la vena que creció en mi frente durante la espera, explotaría cuando le escuché decir eso.

Levanté la mirada para verla actuar de forma inocente y noté que Rei estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

—Alto ahí, Mizuno Ami… —habló con voz tan seria y ronca que hasta a mí se me erizó la piel— Eso no es todo…

Rei se levantó y bloqueó por completo la puerta.

—Ami… no nos obligues a obligarte… —le dije cuando me puse un paso atrás de ella y le agarré por los hombros.

—No pasó nada más…

—Vamos, ¿qué puede ser peor que el saber que Zoi es tan bruto que no tuvo ni la decencia de proponerte salir con él? ¡Sólo dijo somos novios y listo! No, claro que no es algo malo. —dijo Rei con sarcasmo y desesperación.

—Por lo tanto quiero que confieses la verdad sobre ese baile. —Le apoyé— Porque bien sabemos que eres una víctima más de sus dos izquierdos. —Ami se sonrojó y rio de mis palabras.

—Aja… ¿Te piso? —Rei me quitó las palabras de la boca.

—Como seis veces antes de detenerse para sacarnos de la pista. —Dicho eso, las tres nos reímos tanto que nuestras lágrimas salían— Fue tan lindo, cuando salimos de la pista me llevó a un balcón y comenzó a tartamudear. —Nuevamente estallamos a carcajadas— Entonces me dijo que dijera que Sí… le pregunté ¿A qué? Y Sakurada se rascó la cabeza y dejó de verme, dijo que en aceptar ser su novia.

—Pero si nunca hizo la pregunta.

—Cómo es que esperaba una respuesta.

—Debiste decirle que no.

—Por un momento lo pensé, pero no pude. —Nos reímos un rato más antes de ir al baño juntas.

—De verdad que Usa y yo le reprocharemos y hasta restregaremos en la cara en cuanto lo veamos mañana y durante cada ocasión en la que creamos sea útil. Si no lo hiciéramos… ¿Qué clase de amigas seriamos?

Una vez con el tinte retirado, nos bañamos y al salir fuimos llamadas por la madre de Rei. Ayudamos con la cena y al terminar decoramos el pastel, hicimos los bentos y preparamos los regalos. Ami le había comprado un bolso para que guardara sus tenis y cosas para el básquetbol mientras que Rei, le compró el nuevo álbum de One ok rock. Yo por mi parte le compré un videojuego que había salido hacía tiempo, pero que Zoi no había podido comprar.

Dormimos y por la mañana, salimos en busca de un desesperado Zoi. Que nos esperaba al final de las escaleras del templo.

 **.**

En cuanto lo vimos no pudimos evitar el sonreír abiertamente, demostrando con ello, que Ami nos había contado todo. Por lo que su cara de sorpresa al vernos en un inicio, desapareció al ver la sonrisa.

—Hey tartamudo… feliz cumpleaños. —Se burló Rei arrojándole la caja con su regalo— Son unos cupones para clases de salón… —se burló.

—Gracias… no te hubieras molestado —dijo de mal modo.

— ¿Qué no se hubiera molestado? ¿Sabes cuánto sufrió por conseguirlas para ti? —le dije dramáticamente y luego sonreí maliciosamente agregando— Bueno, no sufrió tanto como Ami durante su baile. No puedo creer que aún no sepas bailar, Y tú tan malagradecido por lo que Rei hizo por ti… Ahhh, pobre de Ami… creo que debemos conseguirle algo mejor. —hablé exageradamente dándole mi regalo en las manos.

—Creo que ya no las quiero tanto como mis hermanas, son un par de brujas. —se quejó aceptando la bolsa que Ami le ofrecía.

La agarré antes que él y la jalé un poco mostrándole que no dejaría que la tuviera tan fácil.

—Anda… llámame bruja otra vez y verás desaparecer todas esas galletas con chispas de chocolate y con relleno de nutella. —le amenacé jalando un poco más la bolsa.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y jaló con fuerza para terminar abrazando la bolsa con desesperación, cuando estuvo fuera de mi alcance, abrió la bolsa y vio el paquete. Rápidamente se acercó y revolvió mis cabellos.

—Eres la mejor Usa… —después de unos segundos, se alejó y aclaró la garganta mirando a Ami— Pero después de Ami. Eres la segunda mejor… Hola… —le sonrió bobamente y nos ignoró… aunque Rei no se lo permitió.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo es que soy la tercera? —se quejó al pegarle con la mochila en la espalda.

Zoi se enderezó molesto y le miró fijamente, Rei no retrocedió.

—De hecho, creo que eres la cuarta o la quinta. —le dijo contando con los dedos.

—Trae acá ese regalo, sigue pisando a Ami para que así te deje y podamos conseguirle alguien mejor. —le gritó histérica.

Nos reímos de ella y aun cuando Zoi la abrazó y cargó. Ella siguió mostrándose molesta.

—Vamos, sabes que estoy jugando.

—Deja a esta cuarta o quinta y ve a darte de topes con un poste. —le empujó con una sonrisa antes de subir a su bicicleta.

—Mejor a darle besos a mi Novia. —recalcó sonriendo.

—Ya deja de presumir en frente de los pobres. —me quejé subiendo a la bici.

Mire atrás y vi a Ami montando en la suya y seguirnos con la cara roja. Rei pareció notar su vergüenza y comenzó a gritar.

—Chuuuu~~~

Reímos cuando se puso aún más roja y Zoi nos alcanzó.

—Locas… olvidé decirles. —Habló cuando me pasó— Se les ve bien el rosa y morado… —completó al llegar a Rei— Pero me gusta más el verde. —terminó mirando a Ami que estaba a mi izquierda.

 **.**

Hoy era el último día de septiembre, y eso significaba que otro mes había pasado. Octubre traía consigo un sinfín de actividades para todos los clubes… sobre todo para el de natación.

Y aun cuando estaba feliz de haber sido elegida como participante para el grupo mixto de 4 x 100, el hecho de que Michiru-sensei nombrara a Chiba Mamoru como otro de los elegidos, causó que mi sonrisa y felicidad se desvaneciera en un instante.

Había pasado bastante tiempo y yo aún no había hablado con él, no había podido disculparme por el golpe que Zoi le había dado, o agradecerle por cuidarme mientras dormía… pues aun cuando no quería aceptarlo o quería hacerlo, tenía que agradecer que cuando me quedé dormida, no me tirara en el suelo. Me había llevado de regreso a la sala de espera y se había quedado ahí durante casi media hora, eso según Haru.

Incluso Kunzite me había preguntado por él cuando lo encontré en la casa el sábado anterior. Justo cuando regresaba de las actividades del club.

…

— _Estoy de vuelta. —grité al abrir la puerta._

— _Bienvenida hija. —escuché a mi madre contestar desde algún lugar de la casa._

 _Crucé el pasillo entre las mesas y al llegar a la puerta para entrar a casa, me quité los zapatos y coloqué en su lugar. Me acomodé las pantuflas cuando escuché unos pasos, al levantar la mirada me sorprendió que la persona parada frente a mí fuera él._

— _Kunzite. —susurré al verlo por primera vez a la cara desde que nació Helios, quien estaba en sus brazos._

— _Usagi, ¿Cómo es que no te he visto en tanto tiempo? —Preguntó con su brillante sonrisa y alegre voz— Parece que este pequeño bribón también te extraño, aunque sé que a él lo visitas más a menudo._

— _Yo… he estado ocupada y… cuando puedo ir, no estás… —era mentira, y por ello es que había dejado de verlo a los ojos y fingí que mis zapatos estaban mal acomodados._

 _Me agaché y los reacomodé. La verdad es que tenía tiempo, pero gracias a Haru y Mamá es que sabía el horario de Kunzite. De ese modo solo iba cuando sabía que no estaría y me iba antes de que llegara, para hacerlo mentí en más de una ocasión diciendo que tenía una cita médica y me escabullía de clases._

— _Por cierto, te quiero preguntar sobre… Mamo. —Me erguí de inmediato cuando se me erizó la piel— ¿Él, no te está tratando mal…? Sobre todo ahora que sabe que eres la hermana de Minako… —Sin poder decir palabra alguna, negué nerviosamente con la cabeza mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Yo no he podido aun hablar con él y me preocupa que lo que hice te llegue a afectar de alguna forma... Ese día pasaron tantas cosas que no pude explicar todo como debía y aun debo ir a su casa para dar una disculpa formal._

 _Kunzite parecía aliviado con mi negación._

— _Te preocupas demasiado, —le dije sonriente en una urgencia por calmarlo— Chiba-san y yo nos llevamos bien. Yo ni siquiera sabía que se conocían hasta ese día. —Mentí, de forma exagerado y desvergonzada._

— _Me alegro. Mamo es un gran chico, pero aun si temía que su enojo hacia a mí…_

— _Chiba-san no te odia… —aseguré sin pensar._

 _Después de eso, Kunzite no dijo más y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a mi espalda, dio por terminada nuestra conversación._

…

—Silencio. —gritó el delegado de la clase sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Debemos tomar una decisión para el festival de otoño.

Me mordí la uña, había olvidado por completo ese evento. Había estado tan distraída con el hecho de haber sido elegida para ir a la competencia de nado, que no noté que coincidía en fechas.

— ¿Por qué no una cafetería…? —gritó alguien cuando volteé a ver a Ami.

—Oh… eso suena bien.

—Genial.

—Yo tambien votó por una cafetería.

—Eso es tan típico.

— ¿Una casa embrujada?

— ¿Ah? Eso es más complicado que la cafetería.

—Oh… Tsukino-san podría ayudarnos. —me quedé estática, a solo centímetros de tocar el hombro de Ami.

—Es cierto.

—Sí, ella puede. —con la mención de mi nombre todos me miraron atentamente.

—Tsukino-san siempre prepara cosas deliciosas en la clase de economía doméstica.

—Además, no fue ella quien dijo que le encantaba cocinar.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Si fue, Tsukino-san. —Ami me miraba preocupada por lo que supuse que estaba más que pálida.

—Lo dijo el primer día.

—Ah, durante su presentación.

Sentí que podía desmayarme debido a lo malo que era mi suerte, pero lo que era peor, no era capaz de creerlo. Jamás en mis 16 años de vida me había arrepentido tanto de haber dicho esas palabras.

—Tsukino-san no tendrá tiempo. —escuché desde la parte de atrás.

Incrédula giré tan rápido que me mareé. Chiba-san estaba de pie y no sólo mis ojos lo miraban, todos habían dejado de verme para verle a él.

—Ella, Mizuno-san y yo no tendremos tiempo debido a que fuimos elegidos para ir a participar al campeonato de natación…

Estaba segura, por su boca abierta, a que Chiba-san iba a continuar con su discurso del por qué no tendría tiempo para el festival. Pero los gritos eufóricos lo dejaron mudo. En cuestión de segundos, pasamos a estar completamente rodeados por todos nuestros compañeros de clase.

Todos parecían felices porque fuéramos a participar y de pronto el tema del festival estaba decidido.

Un puesto Okonomiyaki.

Pero lo más increíble fue que de alguna forma, se había organizado un equipo que a pesar de hacer el anuncio para el puesto, haría una pancarta para apoyar al equipo de nado e incluso algunos de nuestros compañeros se habían apuntado a ir al evento con nosotros.

 **.**

—Te lo juro… fue de lo más raro. —le conté a Rei y a Zoi en el almuerzo.

—Mmm… no quiero admitirlo, pero ese bruto parece que te ayudó… otra vez… —hablo molesto— Aun así… evita acercarte mucho a él. —terminó con voz firme.

—Creo que debería agradecerle.

—Ami, Usa no tiene nada que agradecerle. —replicó casi al instante.

—Estoy y no estoy de acuerdo. —Les interrumpió Rei— Bueno, creo que Usa debe agradecerle porque casi estoy segura que si Chiba-san no habla, ellas… —nos apuntó a Ami y a mí— Se hubieran quedado calladas y por lo tanto, Usa terminaría aceptando ayudar.

—Rei… —gruñó Zoi.

—Pero… —recalcó mirándolo directamente a él, para callarle— Chiba-san le hizo muchas cosas poco agradables, por lo que esto podemos verlo como una compensación o algo así… y por ello no debe agradecer.

—Lo segundo me agrada más.

—Yo creo que merece un agradecimiento. —Ami insistió en contrariar a Zoi.

A pesar de la inicial molestia ante el comentario de su querida novia… mi casi hermano, no dijo nada. Por lo que entre sorprendidas y molestas, Rei no tardó en golpearlo.

—Auu… —se quejó cuando Rei le dio un zape— ¿Eso por qué?

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? —se quejó indignada— Cuando yo lo dije me gruñiste de inmediato, ahhh pero lo dice Ami y ni pio has dicho.

—No sé de qué hablas. —le ignoró tomando un brócoli con los palillos y antes de que lo metiera a su boca, Rei volvió a pegarle haciendo que casi lo tirara al suelo.

—No puedo creerlo… de verdad no puedo creerlo. —Repitió una y otra vez mientras terminaba su almuerzo— La próxima vez que le pidas a tu padre una lección de baile, lo grabará para mí.

Zoi casi escupe su último bocado. Por mi parte no pude hacer más que reír, y una vez terminamos el almuerzo volvimos a clases y al mismo tiempo nos despedimos.

Ami y yo no veríamos a Zoi y Rei hasta mañana, pues nuestras prácticas habían aumentado debido a que fuimos seleccionados. Pasar tanto tiempo con Chiba, fue algo que no esperaba. O mejor dicho, algo que realmente no quería. Su presencia aún me ponía incomoda, pero ya no por sus crueles burlas y susurros, ahora era por el que me hubiera visto llorar y en ropa interior.

Dos días después, durante las prácticas y justo después de que Ami entrara al agua, Chiba estaba parado frente a mí. Suspiré profundo, apreté los puños y abrí la boca.

—Gra… gracias. —la espalda de Chiba se puso rígida, supe que me había escuchado.

Por un momento creí que se giraría pero no lo hizo.

—No he hecho nada. —dijo antes de subir a la plataforma de arranque.

Ami tocó y él salto al agua. Busqué a Ami con la mirada, estaba dos lineás a la izquierda, nadaba en dirección a las escaleras. Regresé mí vista a Chiba, al llegar él, yo debía saltar.

Casi una hora después, terminamos con la práctica y con los ánimos hasta el tope. Al mismo tiempo todo el campus parecía vuelto loco con las preparaciones del festival, el cual seria los últimos dos días del mes y al finalizar, la competencia tendría lugar.

Practicamos diariamente y llegamos a lograr obtener un tiempo que superaba a nuestro tiempo anterior y que estaba por encima del promedio o al menos eso era lo que nos aseguraban los superiores que estaban en nuestro grupo. Entre clases y prácticas las semanas pasaron tan rápido que para cuando me di cuenta, el jueves al llegar a clases y ver toda la decoración me dejó en shock. Saber que dentro de dos días sería la competencia, me puso los nervios de punta.

 **.**

El sábado aun me sentía completamente torpe a causa de los nervios. La madre de Ami nos había llevado a la escuela y antes de que bajáramos del auto, se disculpó por enésima vez por tener trabajo y no poder ir.

Casi hora y media después de eso, bajamos del camión con un grito de guerra por parte de la sensei. Nos dirigimos a los vestidores en cuanto llegamos al lugar, cuando salí me sorprendió encontrar más de una pancarta en las gradas. Una era por parte de las chicas que formaban el club de fans de varios de los superiores, la otra fue la que los chicos de nuestro salón habían hecho. Y para mi dolor, Rei y Zoi ondeaban unos carteles con el nombre de Ami y mío.

Que apoyaran al club de nado en general me resultaba sorprendente pero, la idea de ver sólo mi nombre en una, por muy pequeña que fuera, me causaba mucha… pero mucha vergüenza.

—Veo que tenemos mucha porra. —Dijo alegremente la maestra— Hay que ir con ellos mientras esperamos nuestros turnos.

Eso… era lo que menos que quería hacer. Miré a Ami y la encontré igual de avergonzada que yo, aunque ella tambien parecía feliz. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente y junto con los demás, me acerqué hasta ellos y al estar más cerca noto a dos personas que no creí ver ahí.

— ¿Haru? ¿Zafiro?

—Oh, tienes razón. —comentó con asombro Ami.

—Hola… —dijeron ambos cuando llegamos hasta ellos.

Los miré sospechosamente al verlos demasiado juntos, levanté una ceja y tomándolos de los hombros, los empujé uno a cada lado para hacer espacio y sentarme entre ellos. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco pero se recorrieron.

—Así que díganme… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Yo vine a apoyarte, creí que te gustaría que alguno de nosotros viniera. —sus ojos no temblaron y habló con la seguridad que siempre tuvo y de la que yo carecía.

Dejé de verla y miré a Zafiro en espera de su respuesta.

—Usagi-nee yo vine con Nee-san. No creí que molestara, ella y Zoicite-nii me invitaron cuando papá nos trajo.

Lo miré dudosa y estaba por preguntar sobre la cercanía con mi hermana, cuando Rei me golpeó la cabeza.

—Sé lo que tus engranes están pensando, pero detenlos.

Me sobé y reí por sus palabras, era casi como si defendiera a su hermano. Me levanté y subí a la grada de arriba para sentarme con ella.

—Hazme un favor y deja de mostrar ese letrero.

—Jamás… —sentenció alejándolo de mí— Gritaré tu nombre hasta quedarme sin voz.

—No te atrevas o me encargaré que la próxima vez que despiertes termines con el mismo corte que Nee-san te hizo. —sus manos temblaron debido al escalofrío de recordar esa época.

—Muy bien… es hora de irnos chicos. —exclamó con un aplauso Michiru-sensei.

Me levanté y sacudí el cabello de Zafiro antes de irme con los demás. Al ser la última, noté que Chiba-san no estaba en el grupo. Tuve un impulso de preguntar por él, pero uno de los sempai me ganó.

—Hay… ¿Y Chiba-kun?

—Lo vi correr hacia una chica. —dijo alguien.

—Oh, no sabía que tenía novia.

—No creo que fuera su novia. Creo que era un familiar.

—Pues su madre no era, se veía bastante joven.

—Hay que preguntarle, era bastante bonita.

—Pues aquí viene.

Busqué con la mirada a Chiba-san, no es que me importara si tuviera novia ni nada. En cuanto llegó todos los chicos se reunieron a su alrededor, de pronto me quedé helada. Fui incapaz de dar un paso y las piernas por poco y no me sostenían.

— ¿Usagi? —Ami tocó mi hombro— Estás pálida, ¿Tan nerviosa estas?

—Un poco. —dije sin pensar.

Me obligué a dar un paso y tras ese otro, con Ami a mi lado y otras de las chicas uniéndose a nuestra plática pude hacer a un lado esa sensación.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, por fin salió otro. Anímense a dejarme su más sincera opinión, recuerden que no me los puedo comer jajaja.**

 **Comenzare a contestar los rw del capítulo anterior.**

 **Chat'de'Lune**

Holo, veo que abriste una cuenta, genial. Pues ando falta de inspiración y tuve un problema médico pero nada que una carba o clona no calmen. Jajajaja. Claro que lo merecía, aunque Usa no hizo nada para quitarle la idea de ser interesada o p… por lo que en parte, también es su culpa. Y se le mueve más que el tapete jajaja sé que ahora no tiene mucho sentido, pero igual, ¿Quién desperdicia una oportunidad para golpear a alguien? Yo no lo haría. Ohhhhhhhh de verdad que no sabía. Jajajaja. Gracias, aunque siendo sincera, no entendí mucho jajaja. Creo que me sirvió más la P.D. jajaja ya que así pongo el guion largo. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, espero que a ti te esté yendo bien en todo. Nos leemos luego.

 **Selene 333**

Eli, linda eli. Creo que lo note jajaja. Gracias. Creí que sería una manera sutil de mostrar que no sólo la odia por lo de kun. Confieso que he leído unos donde de plano la pintan como masoquista. Claro, el que tengas un gran corazón y seas algo ingenua no significa que seas tonta o casi una retrasada mental. Y lo que mencionas creo que es totalmente cierto, por eso es que la personalidad de Usagi estará basada en lo que dices, pues yo pienso lo mismo. Ahh, si, recuerdo que algo me contaste sobre San Valentín. No te apures, por cierto, ya ni tu ni yo nos mandamos algo jajaja. Solo un rato. No sabes cuánto quiero deseo decir alto sobre eso pero no puedo. Jajaja me inspire en la escena de crystal, jiijiji. Tampoco creo que exista pero hay muchas cosas que no es así que quien quite esa es una de las tantas que no sé. Besos y abrazos, espero estés bien porque de verdad que ya no he sabido de ti jajaja.

 **Xiomara González**

Tocaya, le falto la A jajaja por poco y no la reconozco jajaja ok no. Me alegra saber de ti, así como saber que te gusta. Yo de verdad no puedo dejar esto sin violencia, pero jure que está sería una historia rosa, por ello no puedo poner tanto. Aunque siendo sinceros, si llegas a estar en la posición de Zoi, ¿Cuánto tiempo hubieras tardado en golpear a quien insulta a tu casi hermana del alma? Que si bien Zoi no lo hizo antes fue por que Usa no lo dejaba, pero pues el saco de paciencia se llega a agotar y ese evento, que si bien no fue malo… fue la piedra que lleno su bolsita. Cof Cof… (Afinado garganta) _Estas son, las mañanitas que cantaba el David King, a los niños que obedecen se las cantaba y a ti. Despierta mi bien despierta, mira que ya amaneció, la loca autora y su ardilla cantan la Moon Is Already Gone. Que linda está la mañana en que escribo está contestación, tenía mucha flojera y falta de inspiración. Pero había que publicar y tu mamá, ((mi tocaya) imaginalo en segunda voz, al fondo mientras la primera voz canta "tu mamá") de tu cumple me informo. El día en que tu naciste, tu mamá, ((mi tocaya) imaginalo en segunda voz, al fondo mientras la primera voz canta "tu mamá") tuvo dolores, medio hospital te vio encuerado y hasta fotos te tomaron. Más ya estas envejeciendo, y como no sé qué edad tienes no sé si se te nota. Pero aun así deseo que te la pases chingon. Yo quería cantarlas en vivo pero hay que economizar, estas son las mañanitas cortas pa' las largas hay que pagar…_ Cof Cof… listo, está es la segunda canción que cantamos la ardilla y yo y creo que podrían ser las ultimas pues desde las primeras… Boo el pollo, ha dicho que hasta por las cortas tengo que empezar a cobrar y pienso que debo hacerle caso. Jajaja yo nunca tuve amigas así y no fui una así jajaja, creo que es porque me gusta más juntarme con hombres dese chica. No recuerdo si ya lo comente o no, pero Zoi estaba basado en la personalidad de mi amigo del alma y Rei es más como yo pero con un poco de una de las únicas amigas que tengo. En cuanto a Usa, es más mi personalidad sin un Boo. Jajaja. Ok te dejo, cuídate, se las cantas a tu hijo si no puedo demandarte por secuestro de regalo. Besos tocaya.

 **Kuro Neko**

Chico por fin recordé la canción jajaja. Es una de Ailee se llama Goodbye my love. Cuando la cambie por la de Maiko Fujita, pensé en usarla para el capítulo tres, pero estaba bastante dolida con el final de Moon Lovers y por ello escogí la canción de My love de Lee Hi. No te preocupes, entiendo que la escuela absorba tu tiempo. Jajaja vez que si causo cáncer jajaja. Lo soy, tu tranquilo. Si es malo. Espero que la pudieras escuchar y me alegra hacerte reír. O/O no puedo negarlo, grito mucho, me emociono. Jajaja perdón si arruine el final. Yo también he pensado ver el drama chino, pero la verdad no soy tan fan de los dramas chinos, hay buenos y todo, pero ya tengo en la cabeza a Joon Gi y IU, no podría verlos con otros. Son genial, te los recomiendo, al igual que el de I Sorry, I Love You. Ese me hace llorar también. Besos.

 **Ligthangel**

Mari, tu sabes que no miento. Ahora sí, hola. Jajaja no habrá más drama que el que ha habido hasta ahora. No matare a nadie, ya mate a mi madre en crónicas por lo que estoy feliz. Pues no sé si como dios manda… bueno, yo siempre me porto bien. :P Besos.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Quedo a la espera de sus rw, por lo que espero leerlos pronto. Besos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Holo a todos, les traigo el nuevo capítulo. En el cual espero… pues no me arrojen tantas verduras. Y voy a decirlo de ante mano, yo dije, jure y perjure cero muertes y cero tragedias (claro si no eran cómicas) Y no queriendo decir más, porque siento que me terminare arrojando algo yo sola… dejo esto aquí. Recuerden que las quiero y agregare que toda esta semana he estado algo mal de salud y con eso espero ganar algo de lastima, al menos la suficiente para que su corazón tenga piedad de mí.**

* * *

 _Ok… les recuerdo que las tres palabras en el título significan completamente lo mismo, pero en diferente idioma._

 _La primera es en coreano (_ 사랑 _)_ _, la segunda es tanto en japonés (_ 愛) _como chino (_ _爱_ _)_ _y el último es inglés. Así que básicamente el título en español dice así… Amor, Amor… ¿Amor?_

* * *

 **La canción es bastante vieja… ¡Rayos! creo que sólo he puesto una nueva. Pero bueno, ya aclaré que yo estoy vieja, bueno, sólo un poco vieja. Así que pues no esperen muchas canciones nuevas.**

 **The Story Only I Didn't Know ~ IU**

La voz de IU es muy linda y ella también lo es.

* * *

 **Les recuerdo que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sarang, Ai… ¿Love?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

* * *

" _Una amable despedida… Al final no puede haber tal cosa."_

 **.**

 **.**

La sensación incómoda y los nervios fueron desapareciendo conforme anunciaban el próximo evento. Uno tras otro se celebraron de acuerdo a lo programado, y nuestros compañeros y contrincantes de otras escuelas nadaban los diferentes estilos. Los ganadores de cada evento comenzaban a anunciarse por altavoces al finalizarlo.

Hasta ahora todos los equipos y participantes que pertenecían a nuestra escuela habían quedado en los primeros cinco lugares, por lo tanto, todos pasaban a la final que tendría lugar en Kawasaki. Pero antes de que todo terminara, quedaba un evento.

4 x 100 de grupos Mixtos.

Respiré tan profundo como pude para ignorar los nervios que volvieron a surgir de repente. Ami apretó mi mano y la maestra nos sonrió para darnos seguridad.

— Para finalizar, veremos a los grupos mixtos en 4 x 100 ESTILO LIBRE.

Me puse los tapones y acomode mi gorro antes de estirar un poco la liga de mis lentes. Una vez listos, avanzamos. Arai-sempai primero y Ami le siguió, frente a mí, Chiba y por ultimo yo. Nos formamos tras la plataforma y esperamos a que los demás salieran.

Una vez terminada las presentaciones y que todos estuviéramos colocados en los carriles, Arai-sempai subió a la plataforma de salida y cuando el pitido se escuchó, saltó al agua. Inmediatamente, Ami se acomodó en posición sobre la plataforma. Arai-sempai tocó el otro extremo de la alberca, giró y continúo hasta volver a tocar. Ami saltó casi al mismo tiempo en que Arai-sempai tocaba, Chiba lo ayudó a salir del agua antes de tomar su lugar en la plataforma.

—Lo siento, salí algo tarde. —se disculpó al quitarse los lentes y la gorra.

—Tranquilo, Mizuno-san lleva buen ritmo. —le palmeó el hombro.

Arai-sempai me miró algo apenado y le sonreí de forma reconfortante.

—Chiba-san tiene razón sempai, además, aun quedamos nosotros dos. —le dije confiada.

Soltó una carcajada, abrió los brazos y justo cuando pensé que iba a abrazarme…

—Aquí viene. —la voz de Chiba-san, nos hizo volver a concentrarnos.

Ami tocó de sexta y Chiba-san, salto. Arai-sempai ayudó a Ami a salir después de que me subí a la plataforma.

—Buen trabajo Mizuno-chan.

—Gracias sempai. —habló con dificultad.

—Chiba-kun está ganado terreno.

—Hay que llegar en los tres primeros, este evento sólo manda a la final a los tres primeros. —les interrumpí sin dejar de ver a Chiba-san.

—Tsukino-chan… no te sobre esfuerces, con que terminemos la carrera es suficiente.

Le vi dar la vuelta, giré un poco la cabeza para ver al juez parado del otro lado de la plataforma. Tomé aire y cerré los ojos para concentrarme, al abrirlos me centré en Chiba-san e ignoré los otros carriles.

Entre más se acercaba, mi respiración se volvía más profunda, cuando lo vi lo suficientemente cerca, salté. Aun cuando no vi si había tocado. Confiaba en que lo había hecho, habíamos practicado mucho y por ello es que había saltado.

Nadé tan rápido como pude, di vuelta y continué hasta volver a tocar el extremo de la piscina. Sólo hasta entonces me detuve, estaba sin aliento al levantar mis lentes para mirar al juez de línea, quería comprobar que salí bien. La mujer no hizo señal alguna y dirigí mi vista hacia mis compañeros, Chiba-san me miraba y ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a subir.

—Saliste bien. —me dijo en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Dudé un momento antes de aceptar su ofrecimiento, levanté la mano mientras que con la otra me agarraba del borde. En cuanto pude apoyé mi rodilla en el borde, me quedé un momento hincada para recuperar el aliento.

Miré el tablero.

—Lo siento. —me disculpé al tiempo que me paraba.

—No fue tu culpa Tsukino-san. Es mía, salí tarde al inicio. —Arai-sempai intentó calmarme.

Ami me ofreció una toalla, la tomé. Quise sonreír, pero no pude. Habíamos quedado en cuarto, no iríamos a la final. Me quité el gorro y los tapones. Escuché como anunciaban a los ganadores para ir a la final por los altavoces.

Caminamos hasta volver a los vestidores donde nuestros otros compañeros estaban.

—Vamos, enderecen esa espalda y miren al frente. —nos ordenó Michiru-sensei.

—Lo sentimos sensei. —dijimos en coro.

— ¿De qué hablan, si han hecho un trabajo estupendo?

—Pero quedamos en cuarto. —dijo Ami.

— ¿Pero acaso no se fijaron?… Los otros diez equipos estaban formados sólo por alumnos de grados superiores. Ustedes en cambio, sólo contaban con uno y el resto son tres novatos. Y a pesar de ello, quedaron en cuarto… se las arreglaron para vencer a más de la mitad de ellos. Para mí eso es algo que me llena de orgullo, ¿Por qué a ustedes no? Ahora, vayan a cambiarse que los llevaré a comer a todos.

Nos empujó a los vestidores sin darnos oportunidad de decir algo. Pero sus palabras nos ayudaron a levantar el ánimo, pues ella tenía razón. Por lo que un poco más animados nos vestimos y salimos a celebrar.

 **.**

—Chiba-kun ¿Acaso no irás con nosotros? —gritó uno de los sempai, llamando la atención de todos.

Chiba-san estaba casi corriendo en dirección contraria a nosotros.

—Lo siento, mi familia vino… pero iré otro día. Lo siento sensei… —se disculpó antes de salir corriendo.

—Entiendo, nos vemos el lunes. —Gritó la sensei a sus espaldas y luego volteó hacia nosotros— Ahora… vamos a todos a comer…

Sensei nos llevó a todos a comer, comida a la que se colaron Rei, Zoi, Zafiro y Haruka. A quien debo señalar, que Michiru-sensei parecía muy entusiasmada con mi hermana. Aunque cuando Haru le dijo que era mala y no le gustaba nadar, sensei se deprimió al ver que no conseguiría que ella entrara en el club dentro de dos años.

—Y yo que me había ilusionado al tener a otra chica tan buena como Tsukino-san.

Después de varias horas en las que nos relajamos y disfrutamos, todos nos fuimos. La presión de la competencia quedaba atrás, por primera vez en días sentía que podía respirar tranquila. Aunque claro que hubiera deseado pasar y competir en la final.

Rei y Zafiro bajaron primero del taxi que tomamos, aun así el chofer siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a casa, donde Zoi, Ami, Haru y yo bajamos. Una vez ahí, Zoi y Ami caminaron hasta los departamentos.

Esa noche dormí como hacia noches no lo hacía y de verdad que agradecí que la mañana siguiente fuera domingo.

 **.**

 **.**

Arrastré la sabana para enrollarme aún más si eso era posible, con la firme intención de dormir aún más a pesar de que hubiera amanecido hacía un par de horas apenas, pero Shingo tenía otros planes.

—Jinee-san levantate… Despierta jinee. —pidió mientras me sacudía como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Ya, ya… ya estoy despierta. —le dije entre bostezos y aun sin salir de la cama— ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir mi tan ansiado sueño? —pregunté agarrando nuevamente la cobija y traté de acurrucarme.

—Lamento venir tan temprano. —la voz conocida y que no pertenecía a Shingo me hizo levantarme como si de un resorte se tratara.

— ¿Kunzite? —mi mirada siguió la voz y lo encontré parado en la puerta de mi habitación.

Por un segundo, sólo por un segundo quise arrojar lejos la cobija y correr hasta él. Pero recuperé la compostura en cuanto abrió nuevamente su boca y habló.

—Imooto-chan… tu Nee-san y sobrino quieren verte. —así fue como las ganas de correr hacia él desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

—No sabía que vendrían. —le informé con una sonrisa.

—Ayer llamaron y Haru-nee les dijo de tu competencia. —miré a Shingo que se había sentado en mi cama.

—Lamento que no pudiéramos ir a verte.

—No tienes que disculparte, además no ganamos… bueno, varios del club ganaron, pero en el evento en que yo participé no.

Kunzite asintió y guardó silencio unos segundos antes de decir…

—Shingo, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

Al instante me puse rígida y tensa.

—Sí, iré ayudar a Nee-san con Helios.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —miré el lugar que mi hermanito había dejado y asentí de forma automática —Yo, supe que Mamoru-kun también participó.

¿Quién rayos le había dicho eso? ¿Haru? No, ella no sabía quién era, por lo que no debía haber forma.

—Ohh… —dije sin darle importancia— Chiba-san, Ami y yo estábamos en el mismo equipo. Nos divertimos bastante, aunque perdimos.

— ¿De verdad se llevan bien? ¿Él no te dice nada?

— ¿Decirme algo? ¿Cómo qué? Además, ¿Qué es eso de "se llevan bien"? Claro que nos llevamos bien, ¿Por qué no habíamos de llevarnos bien? —pregunté tratando de parecer despreocupada e ignorante junto con mi mejor sonrisa confiada, aunque por dentro me moría mi mente se estaba convulsionado por los nervios.

—Por nada. —se veía preocupado, pero no entendía el por qué— Vamos vístete y sal. Yo desayunaré aquí y luego dejaré a mi Mina y Helios a tu cuidado.

"Mi Mina"… esas dos pequeñas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en mi cabeza aun cuando revolvió mis cabellos y después de que abandonara mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él y pidiendo que no tardara.

Una vez estuve sola respiré profundamente, salí de mi cama y busqué algo que ponerme. Un short corto, unas medias a medio muslo y la primer playera que encontré, después de todo no tenía planeado salir.

Salí y ayudé a mamá con el desayuno para todos, y justo después de desayunar, Kunzite se fue.

—He pospuesto esto demasiado y ya va siendo hora de que me haga cargo. —Dijo a Nee-san antes de partir y terminó dándole un beso en la frente— No tardaré.

 **.**

Pasadas un par de horas, me ofrecí para hacer las compras y con bicicleta en mano, salí de casa. Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Chiba-san al doblar la esquina. Me detuve en seco, él estaba sin aliento y apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras recuperaba la respiración.

Me debatí entre preguntar él porque estaba tan cerca de mi casa, pero inmediatamente deseché esa idea por lo que simplemente le ignoré y continúe mi camino.

—Tsukino-san…

Casi estaba segura de haber escuchado su voz llamándome, pero al mirar atrás, ya estaba bastante lejos. Al volver la vista enfrente casi me estampé con un auto.

—Ahhh… —grité sin darme cuenta por segunda ocasión al ver que la puerta se abría.

Antes de que todo se volviera negro, volví a verle. Estaba corriendo hacia mí y se vea desesperado.

 **.**

 **.**

Me dolía la mejilla y estaba temblando tanto de miedo como de frío. La habitación estaba fría y mi orgullo era lo único que me detenía de llorar y gritar por ayuda… eso y el que era consciente de que no me serviría de nada.

Además de que había decidido guardar todas las fuerzas debido a su amenaza.

…

 _Lo que sea que me pusieran en la boca y nariz me había dejado inconsciente, sabía que me habían subido al auto con el que casi me estampé y me llevaron lejos, pero no tenía idea de a dónde o del por qué._

— _¿Quién eres?—pregunté a la mujer frente a mí, cuando desperté en un lugar desconocido._

— _Pero que maleducada eres Minako-san… —dijo el nombre con odio, casi escupiéndolo— ¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerdes? —A pesar de que vi que levantó la mano para golpearme, me fue imposible evitar el golpe— No te pongas muy cómoda… pronto tendrás compañía._

…

Después de eso, la puerta se había cerrado, no sabía quién era ella… sólo sabía que esa mujer creía que yo era Nee-san. Sacudí la cabeza e intenté pensar con claridad.

— _Busca una salida—_ me grité internamente.

Lo hice. Busqué una salida, pero no encontré otra puerta y las únicas ventanas que había eran demasiado pequeñas como para que yo pudiera pasar. Miré mi reloj para saber cuánto tiempo había pasado y deseé tanto el no haber huido de Chiba-san.

El recordarlo a él me dio un poco de esperanza…

— _Él vio que me metieron a ese auto,_ —me dije mentalmente a mí misma— _Chiba-san puede salvarme… tonta, eso es imposible, él te odia._ —me repliqué— _¿Por qué vendría ayudarme?... Es imposible, no hay forma de que él venga ayudarme._

Después de aceptar que no vendría nadie en mi ayuda, busqué… pero esta vez no una salida, busqué un arma. Un objeto, algo… Cualquier cosa que me pudiera ayudar a defenderme.

Había encontrado un tubo de metal, un martillo y varios calvos cuando las voces del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon. La puerta se abrió y la luz me cegó por un momento.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Es una bella chica.

Dos hombres entraron y el miedo me llenó el cuerpo, me quedé paralizada y mi cuerpo temblaba.

— ¿De verdad podemos hacer lo que queramos con ella?

—Pueden, y voy a pagarles por ello. Así que disfruten de ella.

Los hombres cerraron la puerta y ella se quedó afuera, acomodé los clavos en mis dedos e hice un puño, pensaba golpearlo tan fuerte como pudiera. En la otra mano tomé el tubo. Tenía miedo pero no podía dejar que me hiciera algo, no dejaría que me tocaran. Nunca me había considerado alguien fuerte, pero tenía que serlo ahora.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Respiré profundamente para calmarme tanto como me fuera posible, y a pesar de tener el impulso de caminar hacia atrás lo dejé acercarse, lo necesitaba cerca y cuando lo estuvo, le golpeé en la pierna izquierda. Abrí la mano y me horroricé al ver que varios clavos se quedaron pegados a él.

— ¡Perra! —su grito me lastimó los oídos.

El otro hombre me golpeó fuertemente, tanto que me causó un zumbido en los oídos y me sentí mareada. Aun así no solté la barra y le golpeé tan fuerte como pude. No importaba donde lo golpeara, sólo debía hacerlo.

Cayó al suelo debido a que lo golpeé casi al nivel de la rodilla y me levanté tan rápido como el mareo me lo permitió. Al llegar a la puerta intenté abrirla.

—Por favor, por favor. Ábrete, por favor. —imploré completamente desesperada.

—Te haré pagar por esto maldita. —miré hacia atrás viendo que ambos estaban de pie.

Me pegué a la puerta queriendo fundirme en ella o de ser posible atravesarla por arte de magia. Apreté los puños y me di cuenta que no sostenía el tubo. Busqué con la mirada encontrándolo en el suelo, a más de un metro de mí y atrás ellos.

Les miré aterrada y busqué a tientas el martillo que había atorado en la pretina de mi short, pero los nervios me traicionaban y las manos me temblaban tanto que no pude sacarlo por más que lo jalaba.

Escuché los gritos del otro lado de la puerta pero estos se oían tan lejos y el miedo me impidió procesar las palabras.

—Nee-san basta. No he llamado a la policía, pero si a papá y a Nii-san… así que dime, ¿Dónde está?

En mi mente sólo había terror y todo lo que pude hacer fue gritar, sin importar mi lógica de que de nada me ayudaría hacerlo… grité. Aun cuando había perdido las esperanzas. Grité tan fuerte como pude. Grité pidiendo ayuda, rogando que alguien me escuchara y llegara a mí. Grité como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida.

 **.**

La puerta a mi espalda se abrió y al estar recargada en ella caí hacia atrás.

Por increíble que pareciera para mí… él había llegado. No sabía por qué o cómo, sólo sabía que estaba aquí.

Después de que pasara sobre mí, todo a mí alrededor parecía haberse detenido, como si estuviera sucediendo o lo estuviera viendo en cámara lenta.

Chiba-san se había lanzado sobre uno de los tipos sin siquiera mirarme, lo había golpeado y era evidente que había estudiado o practicaba algún arte marcial, porque en tiempo record el hombre yacía en el suelo llorando como bebé. Durante el tiempo que eso paso, sentí que alguien más entró después de detenerse a mi lado un momento. Supuse que él era la causa de que no atacaran a Chiba-san por la espalda, pero mi mirada no podía despegarse del cuerpo del pelinegro, me parecía increíble que no había recibido ni siquiera un golpe.

Cuando se giró para verme sentí tanto alivio que no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran. Las preguntas de ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué había venido en mi ayuda? ¿Cómo me había encontrado? Y muchas otras más me picaban la lengua, rogando por salir… pero las únicas palabras que podían salir ahora de mi boca, eran las de agradecimiento.

Su mirada se hizo dura y me confundió hasta que noté que no me miraba a mí, él miraba a la persona tras de mí. Volteé la cara para encontrarme con la mujer que me había traído aquí y que me encerró con esos hombres.

— ¿Por qué lo trajiste? ¿Por qué tú también la defiendes? ¿Por qué?

—Onne-san, ella no es la culpable. —miré a Chiba-san desconcertada al escuchar como la llamaba.

—Lo es, por su culpa todos se ríen de mí. —Dejó de verlo a él y miró hacia otro lado— Ella se metió entre nosotros... te alejó de mi lado.

La miré confundida por sus palabras cuando un recuerdo me cruzó por la mente, la miré fijamente y entendí. No la había reconocido hasta ahora y una de las razones era porque yo no la había visto más que ese día, y solamente de lejos. Pero era ella… ella era la mujer con la que se casaría Kunzite.

—Nos amábamos…

—No, no lo hacía y lo sabes.

Alguien me tocó el hombro y dejé de verla, Kunzite estaba frente a mí, él había sido el otro que entró a la habitación… _Ahh, a eso se refería ella con la pregunta de ¿Por qué lo trajiste?_

—Usagi.

Me preguntó si estaba bien y asentí con la cabeza incapaz de responder de otra forma. Cuando su mano se alejó de mi hombro y se puso de pie, mi atención volvió a Chiba-san quien aún estaba a mi lado.

—Nii-san te quería como a una amiga, una hermana… pero ahora ya ni ese cariño será capaz de sentir por ti.

—Ella me lo quitó.

—Basta… —escuché al siempre sereno Kunzite, alzar la voz— Sabes perfectamente que yo no te amaba y que jamás lo haría, sabías que me casaba porque nuestros padres insistían e incluso sabías que yo estaba enamorado de alguien más… deja de hacerte la víctima.

La mujer se dejó caer de rodillas llorando amargamente ante las palabras duras de Kunzite.

Al verla así entendí algo… ella realmente amaba a Kunzite, tal vez tanto como yo lo amaba o como Nee-san lo amaba. Pero gracias a ella también entendí otra cosa, ella me hizo darme cuenta de que a pesar de que nosotras tres lo amábamos… cada una lo hacía de diferente forma.

El amor de Nee-san, era un amor correspondido y por ese motivo su amor no la lastimaba. Ella podía llegar a ser feliz junto a Kunzite.

Mi amor por Kunzite, era un amor no correspondido y un amor que me había llevado a sufrir sola, al ver que todo lo que podía hacer era observarlo desde la distancia. Pero a pesar de cuanto me dolía, yo quería verlo feliz.

El amor de esta mujer era al igual que el mío, uno no correspondido… y al no poder estar con él, sufría, igual que yo. Pero ese dolor en vez de hacerla aceptar, parecía que le hacía sentir que Kunzite debía estar a su lado, sin importarle que fuera o no feliz. Su forma de amar era egoísta… estaba mal.

Aun cuando todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos eran amor, al mismo tiempo eran diferentes uno de otro y esa diferencia no era mucha, pero si era bastante significativa. Al menos para mí.

Volví a la realidad cuando sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Lo miré ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, los temblores también se habían detenido y el miedo ya no dominaba mi cuerpo. Siempre que alucinaba sobre que Kunzite y yo nos amábamos me molestaba, pero hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que incluso yo pude llegar a tener ese tipo de deseos egoístas…

— ¿Puedes levantarte? —asentí con la cabeza pero cuando intenté ponerme en pie, no pude.

—Lo siento. —me disculpé y Chiba-san negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a levantarte.

Creí que me sólo me ayudaría a sostenerme en pie, por lo que me sorprendió bastante que me cargara en brazos. Caminó conmigo y pasó justo al lado de la mujer y Kunzite, que a pesar de continuar hablando con ella, su voz era lo suficientemente baja como para que sólo ella le escuchara.

Escuché pasos y un hombre mayor entró al lugar. El hombre tenía el cabello de un rojo bastante oscuro y algunas canas, pero su rostro… se parecía mucho a Chiba-san o mejor dicho Chiba-san se parecía a él. Obviamente eran padre e hijo y talvez él que ese hombre estuviera aquí, significaba que ella era realmente su Onne-san.

—Usagi… —miré atrás y encontrando a Kunzite a unos pasos de distancia—Gracias al cielo que estas bien. Mamoru dámela. — Kunzite estiró las manos pero vi como Chiba-san le ignoró.

—Yo puedo con ella. —le miré queriendo preguntar, pero tampoco sabía qué preguntar.

Pensé en decir algo como "Kunzite es más fuerte y yo soy pesada" pero eso podía lastimar su ego y de paso el mío, además él acababa de salvarme, así que preferí mantener la boca cerrada. Estábamos por salir cuando el estruendo de un golpe llegó hasta mis oídos, Chiba-san se detuvo un momento y le sentí tensarse.

Levanté la mirada y su expresión me preocupó, parecía molesto pero al mismo tiempo se veía como si sufriera. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y fruncía el ceño, apretó su agarre sobre mí y cuando empezó a caminar miré sobre su hombro.

La mujer se estaba tocando la mejilla y el hombre frente a ella estaba evidentemente molesto. Kunzite le dijo algo pero no alcancé a entender sus palabras, sólo vi como estas provocaron más llanto en ella.

—Lo siento. —susurró Chiba-san.

—No tienes…

—Sí tengo, te he tratado mal todo este tiempo sin que lo merecieras. Además de que ella… es mi hermana mayor. Lo que intentó hacer está mal y aunque sé que no lo merece, te pido que la perdones.

No supe que contestar ante sus palabras por lo que miré al frente. Tres autos estaban estacionados, uno era el de Kunzite, el segundo era en el que me habían traído y el tercero me resultaba desconocido. Junto al último, una mujer mayor esperaba, cuando nos vio abrió la puerta del auto para dejar que Chiba-san me dejara en el asiento trasero. La puerta se cerró y Chiba-san entró por la otra, se quitó la chamarra y la puso sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Tienes frío? —negué pero aun así él acomodo la chamarra sobre mí.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió y la mujer entró, su cabello negro y ojos azules que me recordaron a la Onne-san de Chiba-san. Supuse seria la madre de ambos.

—Tsukino-san, realmente siento lo que mi hija le hizo. Sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedirle nada pero realmente me gustaría que nos permitiera manejar este asunto sin que las autoridades se enteren y...

—Debemos llevarle con un médico, Oka-san. —dijo Chiba-san interrumpiéndola.

La mujer encendió el auto y salimos de ahí, quería mirar atrás pero sentía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Chiba-san apretó mi mano llamando mi atención y susurró un "Lo siento" sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara.

Nos detuvimos en una clínica donde un médico me revisó, al salir Kunzite estaba junto Chiba-san y su madre.

—Mamoru quédate con Usagi.

El asintió mientras que su madre y Kunzite entraban a la consulta que yo había dejado. Me senté a dos lugares de Chiba-san, me sentía más tranquila pero extraña… no sabía que decir o si tenía que decir algo. Todo el tiempo miré mis manos juntas en mi regazo y sentí en todo momento su mirada.

—Vamos Usagi, nos vamos a casa. —levanté la mirada y me paré del sillón ante las palabras de Kunzite.

Él se acercó hasta mi por primera vez y me abrazó, su cercanía me hacía sentir tranquila por lo que me pegué a su cuerpo intentando así terminar con todo el miedo que aún tenía.

—Kunzite realmente siento lo que paso hoy…— empezó a decir la madre de Chiba-san.

—Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez y sólo porque Usagi está bien… —Kunzite me apretó y me sacó de ahí sin decir más.

Entramos en el auto y me llevó hasta mi casa sin decir una sola palabra. Lo miré de reojo en varias ocasiones, se veía molesto y preocupado. Cuando el auto se detuvo abrí la puerta para salir pero él me detuvo.

—Santo cielo estaba tan preocupado. —Habló por primera vez desde que subimos al auto y luego me abrazó—Lo siento tanto Usagi… esto es mi culpa, todo porque no tuve el valor de parar esa boda yo mismo. Nehereina me veía como algo más que un amigo, yo siempre lo supe, pero jamás creí que fuera capaz de algo así. Creí que… ahh no sé qué creí.

—Kunzite, estoy bien. Yo sólo estaba asustada. —y era verdad, yo no le estaba mintiendo.

—Perdóname Usagi, no debí esperar hasta que Helios naciera para venir a hablar con ellos. Ella se veía molesta pero yo no pensé que…

—Estoy bien, Chiba-san llegó a tiempo. —A pesar de que dije eso él no me soltó por lo que algo incómoda agregué— Kunzite… me aprietas muy fuerte y no puedo respirar.

Eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar aun cuando fue una mentira.

—Lo siento.

—Hoy he escuchado tantas veces esas palabras que estoy considerando el borrarlas de mi vocabulario. Yo nunca volveré a decir eso de nuevo. —dije con una sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos.

—Usagi.

—Soy más resistente de lo que crees, te lo dije… soy fuerte y sólo estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Pero ahora ya estoy bien, no estoy molesta contigo o con Nee-san y tampoco lo estoy con ella.

Me miró sorprendido pero esta vez tampoco mentía. ¿Cómo estar molesta con ella, si entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Neherenia-san?

—Imagino que mis padres no saben nada… así que no hablaré de esto puesto que no volverá a pasar y porque no pienso robar a otro chico de una boda. —terminé en tono de burla logrando que sonriera un poco.

—Usagi eres genial. Eres una gran chica… el chico que se enamoré de ti será muy afortunado. Aunque no será fácil que sea aceptado por mí.

Por extrañó que pareciera sus palabras no me molestaron ni me dolieron, simplemente me causaron risa. Kunzite volvió a abrazarme y como siempre me sentí tranquila… pero esta tranquilidad era diferente de otras veces, era fresca y pura, sin esa opresión en mi pecho o sin el sentimiento de traición hacia mi hermana. Su abrazo era casi similar al abrazo de papá o al abrazo de Zoi.

Bajamos del carro y mi familia salió de inmediato, por un segundo creí que me taclearían pero sólo me vi envuelta en un gran abrazo grupal…

—Por cierto… no creo que puedas ocultarlo… ellos ya lo saben.

Quise voltear a verlo pero entre los cuerpos de mis padres, hermanos y hasta amigos… me fue imposible por lo que simplemente dejé de intentar verlo. En todos se notaba el alivio de verme y en varios era obvio que habían llorado, de pronto todo el mundo comenzó a llorar.

Mi madre, Nee-san, Haru, Rei y Ami sollozaron mientras decían lo feliz que estaban de que estuviera bien. Papá me daba besos en el cabello mientras repetía mi bebé, mi bebé. Justo iba a quejarme sobre que me estaban asfixiando, cuando sentí que mis mejillas eran mojadas por mis propias lágrimas.

No fui consciente de que estaba llorando hasta entonces y me sorprendió aún más comenzar a susurrar con voz quebrada, una y otra vez "Mamá" y "Papá". Casi de inmediato todos me habían soltado para que sólo mamá y papá me abrazaran.

Como una niña, pegué mi cabeza en su pecho y lloré durante un rato hasta que de pronto comencé a reír… realmente comenzaba a creer que me estaba volviendo loca.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ok, después de esto no tengo mucho que decir… nada aparte de un ánimo para que dejen su opinión sobre este capítulo o la historia en general. Y ahora paso a contestar los rw del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

 **Selene 333**

Eli, linda. Creo que es una buena personalidad, supongo que yo sería así si no tuviera tanta maldad en mi corazón. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y el mundo entero lo sabe. Yo sólo soy muy linda cuando estoy bien encabronada, creme, cuando comienzo a decir Corazón, mi vida, cosita, preciosa, que hermosa eres y cosas así, el manual de supervivencia dice que debes entrar en pánico y correr por tu vida. Aquí veras que tuviste razón, pues se confianza es su familiar de Mamo y después vemos que la única chica que hay en su familia, quitando a su madre, es su hermana, la cual escogí por que las otras dos conectadas con Kun son Minako que ya es su esposa y la otra es Beryl, pero ella apareció ya en otro capítulo como estudiante y admiradora de Chiba. Y pues el primer nombre que apareció en mi cabeza fue el Neherenia. Tu sabes que yo soy HaruXZaf ya que no puede ponerlos como principales debo hacerlos resaltar. Son mi número 1. Claro que se lo ha ganado la hice tan adorable que es imposible odiarla. Realmente hubiera querido hacerlo más cómico, pero no supe cómo, sentía que si ponía más comedia podría perder ese arrebato de macho. A mi mejor amigo también le encantan, las he hecho para él y solo para él. Besos Eli, cuidate mucho y haber cuando me mandas el arribo que dijiste.

 **Chat'de'Lune**

Hola, pues no. Ando medio malita, pero es algo pasajero, nada grave como otra parálisis. Fue horrible. Ya no sabía si llorar o escarbar un hoyo y tirarme ahí a morir. Eso es algo que yo he hecho bastante, lo tome de una experiencia personal donde estaba enojada una de mis amigas y nos estábamos haciendo la ley del hielo, pero cuando otra de nuestras amigos comenzó a fallar en algunas cosas, un cruce de miradas basto para que nos reconciliáramos y planeáramos a lujo de detalle nuestro chantaje. Una vez que convencimos al susodicho, compartimos una sonrisa maléfica. ¿Quién no sería curiosa cuando ese chico es tu casi hermano? Realmente cualquiera sentiría curiosidad cuando él se niega a hablar de un tema. Yo en lo personal lo sometería a tortura, y lo hice en la vida real… solo que fue tortura psicológica, las galletas yo las he hecho para alguien, un amigo que use como base para Zoi. Yo me puse a hornear y al día siguiente a la escuela lleve, tarta de manzana, pay de queso, besos de nuez, donas y galletas con chispas de chocolate rellenas de más chocolate. Me comí todo en frente de él hasta que hablo. Mmm pensare y considerare la petición de un POV de Mamo. Lo cual no niego estoy considerando debido a la idea mental que tengo sobre el próximo capítulo, siento que lo a merita. Claro que lo hará, pero no quiero que todo vaya como miel sobre hojuelas. Pues como ya leíste arriba, no ganaron, al principio pensé en que ganaran, pero luego vino a mí el dialogo que puse en Michiru. Ellos son novatos en cuanto a competencias, no creo que sea del todo real que ganen, y realmente me gustaría no hacer de esta historia algo con situaciones milagrosas. Realmente quiero que sea más acercada a la realidad. Jajajaja. Soy mala describiendo eso. Besos y como siempre espero con ansias recibir tu rw.

 **Xiomara González**

Tocaya, cómo está? Le hice por lo menos reír con las mañanitas…? Con eso quedo complacida. No se preocupe, entiendo perfectamente. Gracias por las alabanzas y me gustaría que te animaras. Yo inicie igual de pequeña y creo que aun ahora, tengo más la mentalidad de macho que de mujer, nadie me la enseño y aun cuando tuve un hermano, mi padre jamás le dijo esas cosas a él. Pero desde muy chica yo creía y sentía que el demostrar sentimientos te hacía débil. No importo cuanto me doliera yo jamás llore, me caía, me cortaba, me raspaba y yo no lloraba ni me quejaba. Creía que estaba mal, mis papas se preocupaban por lo poco afectuosa que era y por qué ciertamente jamás me quejaba, no hacía berrinches y nunca pedía nada, como otros niños que piden comprame esto. Me llevaron con un psicólogo y no sé qué les dijo. Era yo muy chica, pero recuerdo que ella fue la que me hizo tener un pasatiempo, lo cual fue la poesía, declamación. En la declamación no hay que actuar pero si modular la voz para transmitir sentimientos y me enamore de poder hacer llorar a la gente. Pero poco a poco me hice más abierta y con los años, escribía poemas con los que competía y cuando deje de competir, comencé a pensar en historias iniciando con Escaflowne la cual es un anime que me traumo por que no se quedan junto y ni un maldito beso se dan. Actualmente aun cuando sigo pensando que llorar es un signo de debilidad, pero curiosamente cuando veo un drama lloro como magdalena. Moon Lovers y Goblin, los dos últimos que vi me dejaron seca, las puras canciones o recordar algunas escenas me matan. Igual que I sorry I love you, un drama muy viejo pero buenísimo. Creo que me he desviado mucho jajaja perdón. No sé si ya lo mencione, peor lo del cabello fue una experiencia real para mí. Besos y perdón por desviarme tanto.

 **Kuro Neko**

Chico, cómo estás? Está bonita, espero que la pudieras encontrar traducida. Es imposible no gritar, Yo me la pase gritando "Pyeha" y llorando. Dios, el primer capítulo, la escena del pastel de cumpleaños es cruel. Tienes que continuarla. A mí también me encanto que él salvara a su novia sin saberlo. Realmente bonito. Ohh yo realmente odiaba a esa madre, cuando acusa de robo a su propia hija, cuando su hijo ya estaba pensando en dejar su venganza y ella hace eso, dios. La odiaba. Realmente entiendo que no sabía que eran sus hijos y los creía muertos, pero dios, como la odie a pesar de eso. Kusho, simplemente no puedo ver a alguien más interpretando al 4° príncipe. Todas las chicas están locas. Es que esa frase es real. La mayoría pensó en la plantada y yo creo que si… o no? Mmm ya me diste en que pensar. Pues después de este cap, ya sabrás quién es. Besos y también espero leer tu rw.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por aquellos que me dejan un rw y por los que no se animan a dejar de se lectores anónimos. Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, la cual espero siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **Ciertamente me encuentro bastante nerviosa por las reacciones que puedan provocar este capítulo. Por alguna razón siento que me van a querer golpear, aunque si no me reclamaron con el anterior… no creo que lo hagan en este.**

 **O al menos eso espero.**

* * *

 _Les recuerdo que las tres palabras en el titulo significan completamente lo mismo, pero en diferentes idiomas. La primera es en coreano, la segunda es tanto en japonés como chino y la tercera es en inglés. Así que básicamente el título en español seria así… Amor, amor… ¿Amor?_

* * *

 **Una canción hermosa y hasta cierto punto romántica, aunque es más del tipo de amor de amigos que de pareja.**

We Can de Super Junior K.R.Y

 **Kyuhyun Ryeowook y Yesung, son los nombres de tres de los integrantes de Super Junior y una de las sub-unidad lleva las iniciales de sus nombres.**

* * *

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sarang, Ai… ¿Love?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Las palabras se construyen, a malentendidos, a lamento, a reconciliaciones… Ya somos inseparables"_

 **.**

 **.**

Después de ese día, todo siguió su curso y casi sin ningún contratiempos. Lo único que cambio, fue el hecho de que a donde quiera que fuera, siempre, siempre y sin excepciones, yo era acompañada por alguien. Y la razón tenía que ver con que mis padres y amigos estaban preocupados de que volviera a ser secuestrada.

Pero sin importar cuanto me quejara sobre la invasión de mi espacio personal, o de que Kunzite asegurara que no volvería a pasar. Aun cuando los Chiba habían venido y hablado con mis padres… yo seguí siendo acompañada.

Entendía bien el por qué todos estaban actuando así, y sabía que en su lugar yo podría llegar actuar así, pero aun así me queje. Aunque yo realmente me sorprendí bastante con la actitud sobreprotectora de Shingo. Mi hermano menor y yo… pues no es que nos odiáramos, al contrario, sabía y estaba segura de que me quería y por supuesto que yo le quería también, era mi hermanito… pero, no iba a negar que él parecía adorar darme en la contra, siempre y todo el tiempo. Por lo que realmente, realmente, me sorprendió.

 **.**

Gracias al cielo, las vacaciones de invierno llegaron y con ellas navidad. Y gracias a ello y al tiempo, claro, todos dejaron de ser paranoicos y yo por fin volví a disfrutar de la soledad. Lo cual me resultó raro, pues nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a adorarla tanto. Para la cena de navidad, mis padres invitaron al Dr. Soshi, padre de Zoi, quien de milagro tuvo el día libre. Y mis padres y hermanos conocieron por fin a la madre de Ami, e incluso los Hino vinieron a casa.

A pesar de que había bastantes adultos y creyendo fielmente que todo saldría bien, fui testigo de todo el alboroto que podía ocasionar la presencia de tanta gente en una sola casa. Aunque en realidad no fue algo tan malo… había sido alegre y divertido, tanto para los adultos como para los jóvenes. Pero antes de medianoche, todos se fueron y en casa quedamos únicamente los Tsukino.

Para año nuevo y como todos los años anteriores, Haru y yo habíamos ido al templo desde casi dos días antes. Zoi y Ami se habían unido a nosotros también. Todo porque esa era una de las fechas más ajetreadas para la familia Hino. Pues la familia de Rei se había hecho cargo del templo en el cual vivían y por ello tenían responsabilidades que cumplir.

Nosotros íbamos con la clara intención de ayudarlos con los preparativos y la madre de Rei siempre nos obligaba a vestirnos con Chihaya*. Y pues, como cada año… yo me sacrificaba y usaba uno. Rei por supuesto se veía preciosa gracias a su largo cabello negro, una completa y perfecta miko. Ami y Haru se veían tan lindas y yo… pues me veía bien. Incluso Zoi y Zafiro debían usarlo y ambos se veían geniales vestidos así.

Y una vez estuvimos todos vestidos, salimos para ocupar nuestros puestos.

 **.**

—Bien, papá estará ocupado dentro del Honden* y yo estaré en el Enclave* canal 1. Haru-chan y Zafiro entregaran los Omikuji* canal 2. Rei y Ami-chan se encargaran del puesto de los Ema* canal 3—Zoi pareció algo inconforme con el hecho de que no le pusieran junto a Ami y la señora Hino sólo sonrió ante ese hecho mientras seguía entregando un walkie-talkie— Usagi-chan y Zoi-kun ayudaran a vender los Omamori* y Durama* canal 4.

Aplaudió fuertemente y grito "Fighting" provocando la molestia de sus dos hijos y la risa de nosotros. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a llegar y nos fue imposible hacer algo aparte de sonreír, saludar, cobrar y entregar para volver a sonreír.

—Usa, ahora que se ha calmado déjame ir a orinar…

—Agh, sólo debiste decir que tenías que ir al baño… —le golpeé.

Se fue riendo y casi estuve tentada a arrojarle un Durama, pero fui detenida por un grupo de chicas que llego a comprar. Una vez que se fueran pude sentarme un rato, estaba realmente cansada, tanto Zoi como yo no habíamos podido sentarnos más de 5 minutos. Por lo que ahora, realmente agradecía.

—Hola… —escuché casi en un susurro.

—Bienvenido al templo Hikawa. —saludé de forma automática al levantarme e inclinándome suavemente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz cargada de ira inundó mi alrededor, por lo que me encontré asustada y sorprendida por la forma en que Zoi trataba a un visitante.

Pero al levantar la cara pude ver a Zoi parado afuera del puesto y a su lado, estaba el visitante.

—Chiba-san. —susurré no creyendo verlo aquí.

Mi voz hizo que dejara de ver a Zoi y me mirara.

—Feliz A…

—Nadie aquí necesita tus buenos deseos, hay muchos templos en Japón, ve a otro. —Zoi le interrumpió duramente.

—Yo vine a pedir nuevamente disculpas por lo que hizo mi hermana.

— ¿Lo que hizo tu hermana? … ¿Y qué hay de lo que hiciste tú? Si se les nota a leguas que son familia. —alarmada me apresuré para salir del puesto y llegar a su lado.

—Zoi… te estás pasando. —le dije jalando su manga.

Se giró molesto y desvié la mirada.

— ¿Me estoy pasando? ¿Yo? Por favor…

—También por eso… yo te traté muy mal y estoy apenado por ello. —dijo Chiba al tiempo que se inclinaba.

Eso en vez de calmar a Zoi, le molestó aún más.

—Estás loco si creer que un "Lo siento" basta.

—Lo sé.

Zoi apretó los puños y sus dedos tronaron, eso y la sonrisa que puso segundos después, me confirmaron la sospecha de lo que quería hacer… Golpearlo. Y no es que estuviera en contra, pero digamos que tampoco estaba a favor.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando Chiba-san se desabrochó la chaqueta para quitársela. Zoi se la arrebató y me la arrojó.

—Usa, Cuida el puesto otro rato… no tardaré. —me prometió con voz burlona.

— ¿Estas bromeando? No puedes pelear aquí… es un templo… —repliqué incrédula cuando ambos se alejaron del lugar— Esto tiene que ser una broma… Arrr… maldición.

Regresé al puesto y busqué el walkie-talkie. Por San Siwon, que canal era… 3, 2. No, el 2 era el de Haru y Zafiro…

—3, 3, canal 3. —Espera… me grité internamente. ¿Qué pasaría si los padres de Rei llegan a escuchar…? Teléfono, teléfono… Usagi debes marcarle al celular.

Metí mi mano en la abertura del pecho de mi Chihaya y saqué mi teléfono. Abrí Line y marqué. Cuando escuché que contestó, no le di oportunidad de decir nada, yo simplemente hablé.

—Tenemos problemas, Chiba vino al templo y Zoi se lo llevó consigo.

— ¿Qué? —no supe si no me entendió o si estaba sorprendida por lo que dije, así que volví a repetirlo en caso de que fuera lo primero.

—Chiba vino al templo y Zoi se lo llevo. ¿Qué hacemos? —la escuché suspirar.

— _Mmm… deben estar peleando en la sala de entrenamiento._

—Sé que deben estar ahí, pero…

— _Usa, lo siento. Ami y yo estamos demasiado ocupadas y estoy segura de que Zafiro y Haru tambien. Sabes que tampoco me gusta la violencia pero aun si vamos no podremos hacer nada._

—Lo sé… —tenía razón.

—Mira, aquí está el puesto. Compremos algunos amuletos… —alcé la mirada y vi a un grupo de chicas y chicos acercándose.

—Te llamo cuando Zoi vuelva, llegó gente.

—De acuerdo.

Después de ese grupo, llegaron otro y otro. Llegué al grado de enojarme porque me dejara sola en lugar de preocuparme por que se lastimaran. Zoi era fuerte y al ser su padre un médico militar, pues digamos que sabía muy bien cómo defenderse. Y después de que Chiba-san me salvara de su hermana, pues me quedó claro que también podía defenderse.

Media hora más tarde, ambos aparecieron de la nada y peor, como si nada. A pesar de mi sorpresa y mi ira, me fue imposible notar que Chiba llevaba puesto lo mismo que Zoi. Por San Siwon ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando Zoi le palmeó en el hombro suavemente y le pidió entrar al puesto de forma amable, de verdad sentí que en algún momento caí en un agujero de gusano u hoyo negro que terminó por llevarme a otra dimensión o universo alterno.

—Me alegra que aceptaras quedarte. —dijo con una sonrisa Zoi.

Yo le miré como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más, o dos más. ¿Cómo es que estaba feliz? ¿Por qué estaba Chiba-san vestido así? ¿Por qué ni siquiera uno de sus cabellos estaba fuera de lugar cuando se suponía que estaban peleando? ¿Acaso había sido un duelo de piedra-papel-tijera? ¿De miradas? ¿El primero en parpadear había perdido?

—Usa, ve a descansar un rato. Mamoru y yo cuidaremos.

—Tendrás que explicarme cómo funciona Zoicite.

—Mamoru, amigo. No tiene ciencia, es pan comido.

¿Mamoru? ¿Zoicite? ¿Amigo? Se había llamado por sus nombres como si nada, mire a Chiba antes de volver a mirar a Zoi. Mi cerebro estaba punto de hondear una bandera blanca, y todo porque los tubos y engranes en mi cabeza estaban echando humo, chispas y demás. Abrí la boca para hablar pero no fui capaz de decir nada, por lo que simplemente giré sobre mis talones y salí del puesto.

—Me rindo… no puedo. No entiendo…

Caminé como zombie entre la gente hasta llegar al puesto donde Ami y Rei me miraron y preguntaron sobre Zoi.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Zoi ya volvió? ¿Está bien? ¿Se lastimo mucho? —Ami estaba por salir en busca de Zoi.

Me senté en el banco y levanté ambos hombros. —Yo… no sé. —confesé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? —preguntaron las dos.

—Yo, no sé. No entiendo… Chiba, él está ayudando en el puesto a Zoi.

— ¿¡Que!? —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ellos están riendo y se llaman "Mamoru" "Zoicite"

— ¿¡Que!? —volvieron a gritar.

—Hola…

Ambas dejaron de verme cuando un par de clientes llegaron. Después de un momento y debido a la cantidad de gente, me levanté a ayudarles. Pero aun cuando la gente comenzaba a retirarse del templo, yo no regresé a mi puesto, me quedé justo entre Ami y Rei. Les ayudé a acomodar todo y buscamos a los padres de Rei juntas, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a bañarnos, cambiarnos y al salir, nos enteramos que Chiba estaba junto a Zoi en el cuarto de Zafiro… los tres estaban dormidos.

Cuando nos dispusimos a hacer lo mismo, no sin antes relatar todo con lujo de detalles. Tanto Ami como Rei, quedaron igual de aturdidas que yo. Casi podía escuchar los engranes trabados en la cabeza de ambas e imagine a una versión miniatura de ellas, agitando una bandera blanca.

—Hay que dormir. —después de mucho rato, Ami dijo casi en un susurro.

Rei y yo asentimos sin saber que más decir, y simplemente dormimos.

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, no había rastro de Zoi o Chiba. Según los padres de Rei, ambos se fueron juntos y riendo temprano. Un mensaje en el móvil de Ami lo confirmaba. "Estabas tan linda mientras dormías, lo siento no quise despertarse así que me iré antes… voy a volver con Mamoru."

Rayos… eso era raro. Pero, que más daba si este año iniciaba de forma loca. Después de todo, el año anterior había estado bastante ajetreado. Me habia pasado tantas cosas, que en ocasiones había buscado una cámara oculta o algo, en caso de que fuera una broma o algo por el estilo. Y por lo que iba de este nuevo año, realmente comenzaba a sentir la misma sensación.

Mis pensamientos nuevamente se desviaron a Chiba y Zoi, realmente no tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Estaba segura de haber escuchado en alguna parte, algo sobre que los hombres se entendían a puños, y bien podía ser que después de golpearse… ambos… ¿Se agradaran? Suspiré otra vez en nuestro camino a casa, la siguiente vez que suspiré, Haru me regañó.

Dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, me puse a repasar mentalmente las cosas buenas que me pasaron… porque malas eran demasiadas y debía enfocarme en lo bueno. Zoi había vuelto y estaba viviendo donde antes. Iba nuevamente a clases con Rei y conmigo. Conocí a Ami a quien en un principio no quise mucho, pero que se había convertido en una buena amiga. Había un nuevo integrante en la familia y era el sobrino más hermoso de la tierra. Nee-san había formado una familia y era feliz. Le había tapado la boca a mi archienemigo, el cual también gané este mismo año, y él cual, por lo sucedido el día de ayer… parecía que dejaría de serlo.

Sonreí feliz notar que las posibilidades de volver a escuchar esos susurros, eran casi nulas, y eso era un gran alivio, pues ellos me habían mantenido tensa durante las clases. Pensando en eso, fue que volví a pensar en esos dos tontos. Ese brillo de travesura en sus ojos y la sonrisa altiva e irritante que ambos compartieron al volver al puesto.

¿Qué significaba eso?

 **.**

Fue el tercer día de año nuevo, cuando descubrí lo que había significado esa sonrisa.

Y según las palabras de Zoi:

—Lo llevé al dojo del templo y acordamos que no habría golpes en la cara. Pensé que 5 minutos serían mucho y en cuestión de nada lo vería en el suelo en busca de aire, pues así paso en el patio de la escuela. Realmente me sorprendió ver los buenos movimientos que hizo, pero eso no impidió que le diera varios golpes. —Dijo mientras comía frente a Ami, Rei y yo— Una vez sacado el coraje, los dos teníamos una sonrisa de satisfacción. Encontrar a alguien que me de batalla es bueno, empezamos mal pero estoy seguro de que es un buen tipo. Además, hablamos bastante mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

Y así, Chiba Mamoru, mi ex enemigo jurado… esa misma tarde, mientras estábamos en una fuente de sodas a la espera de que la película que habíamos escogido comenzara.

Se unió al grupo.

La verdad es que fue bastante raro, al menos para mí. Rei y Ami le sonreían y hablaban de forma cortes, mientras que yo permanecía en un incómodo silencio. Pero eso no pareció importarle a ninguno de los dos, pues tanto Zoi como él, bromeaban y reían por cosas sin sentido. Chicos.

—Y después tu hiciste así… —habló entre risas haciendo a Zoi reír aún más.

—Bueno, pero tú dijiste…

—Siento que hemos entrado a otra dimensión, porque yo de verdad no sé cómo se entienden cuándo ni siquiera dicen una frase completa. —nos susurró Rei mientras fingía tomar de su soda.

—No eres la única que lo siente. Estoy igual. —coincidió Ami imitando la acción de Rei con su soda.

Justo estaba por hacer notar que yo sentí lo mismo desde año nuevo, cuando ambos estallaron en una carcajada que me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que casi me había echado la soda encima. Sacudiendo la mano miré a Rei y Ami, y rompí el silencio.

—Mierda… ¿Por qué se molestan en hablar a susurros? Cuando es obvio que aunque estamos frente a ellos no nos están poniendo atención.

Más mi pregunta no fue contestada por Ami o Rei, no, la voz que la contestó era nada más y nada menos, que la voz misma que me había torturado psicológicamente con constantes susurros durante las clases y entrenamientos, los últimos meses.

—De hecho si las escuchamos, fuerte y claro. — me quedé helada.

No sólo yo, Ami y Rei tambien se congelaron. Pero a diferencia de mí, ambas desviaron la mirada y sorbieron de su pajilla para disimular. Por San Siwon, esas traidoras. Piensa Usagi, piensa. Me ordené frenética.

—Pues entonces…

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó cuándo ya no salió nada de mi boca.

Comencé a sentir la sangre subir a mis mejillas y la velocidad con la que subía aumentó cuando me di cuenta que sonreía hacia mí. Y no estaba volviéndome loca, no era como si nadie en la vida me hubiera sonreído jamás, simplemente él no. O mejor dicho, él también lo había hecho, pero sus sonrisas siempre fueron arrogantes, presumidas y hasta cierto punto ellas me provocaron la idea de que esa era la única forma en la que podía sonreír, al menos si esa sonrisa era dirigida a mí.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunto Zoi con insistencia y con un tono algo molesto.

—Que entonces debería dejar de acapararte, porque la única persona que puede hacerlo es TU NOVIA. A la cual has estado ignorando durante más de media hora. —Sí, había acertado. Mi cerebro no me había fallado, me había dado el argumento justo para salir de este embrollo. Gracias cerebro mío.

Zoi miró a Ami que había dejado de fingir ignorancia y simplemente le sonrío a su novio.

—Ami, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo, creo que me dejé llevar por la plática.

—Bueno, creo que yo debería irme. —Chiba-san se levantó de pronto y todos volteamos a verle.

—Chiba-san, no tienes que irte. —habló Ami y después me dirigió una mirada de disculpa por haber hablado. Pero ciertamente no estaba molesta con ella.

—Mamoru, no puedes irte. Ya compramos las entradas al cine.

—De hecho, creo que todos debemos irnos. —Rei llamó la atención de todos para mostrarnos la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Ohh, Oppa… es Yesung Oppa. —se lo arrebaté de las manos.

—La acaba de subir a Instagram. No se ve genial con ese look de chico malo.

—Pasámela. —exigí emocionada.

—Cla… espera. No debías ver mi fondo de pantalla, sino la hora. —Gruñó arrebatándome el teléfono— Ya es hora. La película no tarda en empezar.

—Anda Mamoru.

Zoi le pasó una mano sobre hombro mientras que con la otra le entregaba la charola con las palomitas y nachos. Chiba no pudo hacer nada para negarse, pero al salir de la sala de cine, ya éramos un grupo de cinco. Y todo gracias a que Chiba había gritado mientras veíamos Train to Busan.

Ese, había sido el principio de una bella relación. Pues Rei lo encontró interesante y no paró de bromear sobre las historias de fantasmas del templo. Pronto me uní a ella y debo admitir que tener una víctima más a la que acosar, era genial. Sobre todo por que ver su cara roja por nervios y timidez era completamente diferente a la cara de enojo, a la que me tenía acostumbrada.

Zoi estaba feliz de que yo lo hubiera aceptado y admitió que estaba preocupado de que lo tomara mal, al igual que mencionó que era agradable ya no ser el único chico. Y Ami, pues básicamente a ella le dio igual. Sobre todo porque ella no tenía problemas con él, siempre se habían hablado cortésmente. Al igual que Rei, quien tampoco había tenido ningún incidente con él, pero que aun así estaba recelosa cuando llegó a la fuente de sodas sin aviso.

Durante las vacaciones permanecimos en contacto y volvimos a clases como si nada. Chiba se unió a nuestros almuerzos y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, me apartó de los demás y volvió a disculparse por todo lo ocurrido. Antes, había querido ser cruel con él, debo admitir que en más de una ocasión, la idea de vengarme había destellado en mi mente. Pero ante esa idea, también aparecía otra que decía que todo había llegado tan lejos, porque yo no había hecho nada para aclarar las cosas con él.

—Rayos, ¿Dónde quedó ese orgullo y arrogancia? —había bromeado al tiempo que le golpeaba en el hombro para romper el incómodo momento.

—Lo siento, ni siquiera me di la oportunidad de conocerte y…

—Ah, basta. Comencemos de cero. —Me aclare la garganta un par de veces y me pare derecha con los brazos a los costados— Hola, soy Tsukino Usagi. Soy la segunda hija de un matrimonio feliz, tengo dos hermanas, una mayor y otra menor, y un hermano menor. Me gusta cocinar, nadar y como a toda chica, la música, en especial Super Junior. —Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, pero aún permanecía serio. Entonces le hice señas para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo, susurré— Además, me robé a un chico más grande que yo de una boda, y se lo entregué con un moño en la cabeza a mi hermana mayor. —Me alejé lo suficiente y terminé mi presentación— Puedes usar el "chan" en lugar de "san" para llamarme. —hice énfasis en el "chan" en un intento de parecer tierna e infantil, antes de terminar con guiño.

Se había reído y llamado la atención de los otros, más cuando vieron que no era nada malo, permanecieron a distancia y nos siguieron dando privacidad. Después de un momento, habló.

—Yo, soy Chiba Mamoru. El segundo hijo de un matrimonio feliz, sólo tengo una hermana mayor. No me gusta cocinar pero nunca he quemado una cocina, me gusta nadar y aunque no soy chica, me gusta la música. —Imitaba mi presentación entre risas— Nunca he interrumpido una boda y no creo poder hacer algo así nunca. Y puedes llamarme como más te sientas cómoda, Conejita.

Fue mi turno de abrir los ojos ante la forma con la que me había llamado, si bien era técnicamente correcto, no era del todo… Wow. Ni siquiera podía pensar, no tenía idea de que decir sobre la forma en que me había llamado. Pero no era porque me desagradara, simplemente era… Wow. No sabiendo que hacer o decir, sonreí.

De ese modo nuestra nueva relación comenzó, y pronto fue como si el grupo siempre hubiera sido de cinco. En cuestión de nada, llegó el 14 de febrero. Rei y yo hicimos chocolates de compromiso, mientras ayudábamos a Ami. Los chicos del salón apostaron sobre quien recibiría más chocolates y Rei tuvo que encargarse de vigilar que el adicto al chocolate que llamábamos hermano, no aceptara ningún otro chocolate que no fuera de nosotras o Ami. Y yo, había hecho mi parte al golpear a Chiba cuando intentó compartir los suyos con él.

Apenas terminamos la locura del 14 de febrero, cuando los exámenes comenzaron y con ello, el ambiente se volvió pesado, en especial para los de último grado quienes se graduarían al terminar el ciclo.

Pero antes de darnos cuenta, los primeros brotes de primavera anunciaron la ceremonia de graduación y el inicio de las vacaciones. O si, benditas vacaciones.

Durante esas vacaciones había vuelto a ver a los padres de Chiba en una sola ocasión. Ambos me habían vuelto a decir lo apenados que estaban por el comportamiento de su hija y suplicaron disculpas, así como juraron que ella ya había entrado en razón. Y la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por el estado de la hermana mayor de Chiba, pero por más que había querido preguntar, no había sabido cómo.

Primavera trajo bastantes clientes y en más de una ocasión los chicos habían ido a ayudarnos. Y extrañamente, Chiba fue uno de los que llego a ayudar.

 **.**

—Hola…

Me giré hacía la voz para ver a Chiba parado frente a la mesa que acababa de dejar limpia.

—Hola. —estaba por preguntar cuando habló nuevamente.

—Ayer, yo hablé con Zoicite. Él me dijo que estaría aquí… —desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba el brazo.

—Oh, —miré hacia adentro y todas las mesas estaban llenas. Caminé hacía la mesa y alejé la silla de la mesa— Adentro está todo lleno, porque no tomas asiento, lo llamaré.

Dejando la silla para que se sentara, me giré nuevamente para entrar a dejar los trastes sucios y revisar que no faltara nada en las mesas que me habían tocado, cuando…

—Espera… —agarró mi brazo y debido a ello, casi tiro los platos y vasos de la bandeja— Lo siento, creo que no me di a entender… —lo vi pasar saliva y me miró directamente a los ojos—Yo vine a ayudar.

Me reí, él realmente se veía nervioso. A pesar de haberse integrado bien al grupo y de que habíamos acordado comenzar desde cero, en algunas ocasiones él aún actuaba tímido. Ciertamente me parecía adorable, aunque nadie me haría decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Agarré bien la charola y tiré un poco de mi brazo para que lo soltara, fue mi turno de agarrar su mano. Caminé y lo jalé para llevarlo dentro. Una vez dentro lo llevé hasta detrás de la caja, donde mi padre estaba cobrando.

—Papá, creo que lo recuerdas.

—El hermano de esa chica… Chiba… —mi padre lo miraba con clara molestia y sobre todo, miraba con censura el hecho de que yo lo agarrara de la mano.

—Sí, querido padre. —Le paré antes de que Chiba saliera corriendo— Él mismo que dejaste dormir en el cuarto de tu hijo y él mismo que me cuido cuando me quede dormida en la sala de espera cuando Nee-san y mamá fueron hospitalizadas. —Sonreí al ver que mi padre parecía haber olvidado esos detalles— Por no mencionar que él fue quien siguió a su hermana en mi bici y él que llamó a Kunzite.

De mala gana, mi padre sonrió.

—Bienvenido.

Dejé la charola junto a la caja y me estiré para tomar uno de los mandiles que estaban colgados detrás de mi padre. Una vez lo tuve me giré y se lo puse a Chiba. Le di la pluma que tenía atorada en mi cabello y de la bolsa de mi mandil, saqué la libreta de órdenes.

—Ok, mis mesas son las de afuera, sólo son seis. Las bebidas están ahí, sólo debes tachar la que escojan. —levanté la charola y tomé uno de los menús para dárselo— Aquí lo que servimos, cada mesa tiene los suyos. Se dice Bienvenido, por favor tome asiento, retiras la silla para que tome asiento. Dejalos ver su menú y pregunta por lo que desean ordenar. Si ocupas ayuda, haré que Haru te apoye.

Lo hice girarse y lo empujé para que saliera a las mesas de afuera.

—Yo voy a la cocina, así que ve afuera y pregunta si no desean algo más.

Me rei cuando vi a mi papá sentarse resignado. Sabía que no estaba molesto con Chiba, él sólo desconfiaba un poco debido a que no había visto la relación entre la ex prometida de Kunzite y él chico al que había traído a casa. En especial cuando conocía el nombre de ambos. Pero lo que su hermana había intentado hacer, no tenía nada que ver con su hermano menor y estaba segura de que papá no lo culparía a él.

Lo trataría duramente pero no lo haría por siempre, o al menos esa era mi esperanza. De la otra bolsa de mi mandil tomé la cofia y me la puse en la cabeza antes de cruzar la barra, para entrar a la cocina y ayudar.

—Wow, los trastes se han acumulado demasiado.

—Oh, Usa.

—Hey Rei, lavaré los trastes.

—Hija, ¿Qué pasa con las mesas de afuera?

—Oh, Chiba vino a ayudar y lo dejé afuera. —Me puse otro mandil plástico para evitar mojar mi ropa antes de ponerme a lavar todo— Por cierto, ¿Puedes decirle a Haru que lo apoye?

—Así que si vino. —dejé de ver los trastes para ver a Zoi sirviendo hielos en una jarra, antes de llenarla con limonada.

—Sí, está en las mesas de afuera.

—Y yo que le dije que sólo tenía que ayudar a lavar trastes. —se rió.

—Zoicite, ¿Está ya la limonada?

—Ohh, ya está. —Zoi se fue hacía la barra para entregar la jarra y cuatro vasos.

Rei, Zoi y mamá estaban sirviendo la comida. Shingo se encargaba de las bebidas y Zoi le ayudaba en ocasiones. Ami y Haru tomaban órdenes, y ahora Chiba también lo hacía. Yo simplemente me puse a lavar todos los trastes hasta dejar casi limpio. Una vez terminé, ayudé en la cocina y dejar que mamá tuviera un descanso.

De ese modo y con alguien extra, nos estuvimos rolando para tomar cortos descansos. Al terminar el día, todos estábamos agotados. Ami, Zoi y Chiba se fueron, al parecer, Chiba se quedaría en casa de Zoi. Rei se quedó en casa y durmió en mi habitación.

Las vacaciones, realmente fueron muy cortas. Y abril llegó trayendo consigo el inicio de las clases, las cuales comenzarían al inicio de la segunda semana del mes, en donde nos habríamos convertido en estudiantes de onceavo grado. Pero eso no era todo, pues abril también era el mes en que Rei cumplía años.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ohhh hace mucho no hacía esto… Sólo lo había hecho en Orengi Moon, debido a las palabras en otro idioma, pero nuevamente volví a utilizar muchas en este sólo capitulo…Así que aquí les dejo el:**

 **Glosario Sarang, Ai… ¿Love?**

 _(Pongo también algunos datos adicionales para ayudar a entender un poco)_

 ** _._**

 **Chihaya***

Es el traje que usan las miko. El cual vemos usar a Rei en el anime de los 90, en el manga y en cristal.

 **Honden***

Mmm… pues básicamente es como se le conoce al interior del santuario.

 **Enclave***

Seria la entrada del templo, todos los templos tienen un área donde tiene una pileta con varios cucharones. El agua es potable y pura. Dato informativo… Tradicionalmente cuando vas a un templo, en especial en algún día festivo, como en año nuevo, debes lavarte en primer lugar, tanto las manos como boca. Después de eso pasan a purificarse, "bañándose" con el humo de los inciensos que cada persona enciende ahí mismo.

 **Omikuji***

Es el papel donde trae la suerte que tendrás en el año. Para obtenerlo, claro que debes pagar, pero una vez pagas debes sacar un palito de una caja, debes mostrarlo al encargado del puesto, pues el palito trae un número y él te da el que te corresponde.

Como dato informativo, agregare que es una creencia que si en el papel que te toca tiene mala suerte, debes dejarlo en el templo y atarlo junto a otros iguales. Se cree que de esta manera la mala suerte no te afectara y los dioses podrán ayudarte con ella.

 **Ema***

Son tablas de manera con hilos rojos. En ellas escribes tus deseos para el año nuevo y en los santuarios o templos, hay varios tablones donde puedas colgarlos.

 **Omamori***

Este es creo, el amuleto más conocido. Son colgantes hechos de tela, su objetivo es de proteger y dar buena fortuna a quien lo lleve. Hay generales o específicos. Buena suerte o fortuna. Alejar todo mal. Felicidad. Seguridad vial. Dinero. Amor. (De este hay dos, uno para parejas casadas o para las que están próximas a casarse y el otro es para parejas de novios o amigos. En el caso del primero, vienen en par. Uno para ella y otro para él.) Parto sin complicaciones. Éxito en los estudios. Salud. Recobrar salud. Prosperidad en los negocios. Salud y bienestar familiar. Y muchos más.

Como dato informativo agregare que el Omamori puede dura toda la vida, pero se recomienda cambiarlo cada año nuevo, de ese modo podrás comenzar desde cero. Tradicionalmente, un Omamori no puede ser tirado a la basura, jamás. La forma en que te desases de él, es devolviéndolo a un templo, donde son quemados y donde puedes comprar uno nuevo. Se queman como símbolo de respeto y en ocasiones ese acto de devolverlo al templo se toma como una ofrenda.

 **Durama*** Creo que la mayoría sabe de esto, son unas bolitas con cara de señor enojado y bigote :P… ok no. Son muñecos y son como amuletos.

Como dato informativo… Estos no son para uno mismo, se compran y deben regalarse, no conservarse. Se cree que pueden cumplir el deseo de la persona que lo recibirá. Tienen una forma para representar el esfuerzo y perseverancia, pues aun cuando se balancea no se cae. Son rojos, redondos y no tienen brazos o piernas, además de que ambos ojos son blancos. Sip, blancos, sé que siempre los han visto con un ojo negro o ambos… pero originalmente son blancos. ¿Por qué? Pues según la leyenda, el muñeco representa a un antiguo monje. La cual dice que el monje entro a una cueva para alcanzar la iluminación y tras nueve años de meditación sin moverse, se le cayeron los brazos y piernas. Pero eso no es lo feo. Se dice que se arrancó los ojos para conseguir concentrarse más fácilmente. Perturbador ¿No creen? Pero bueno, la persona que lo recibe debe pintarle un ojo cuando pide su deseo y si el deseo se cumple, debe pintarle el otro ojo como muestra de gratitud.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ahora, la respuesta a los rw… donde doy una mención honorífica a Rosse, la cual por fin se puso al corriente con esta historia.**

* * *

 **Chat'de'Lune**

Jajaja espero siempre cumplir con mi puntualidad, las únicas veces que no he podido es por enfermedad. Jajaja. Gracias a ti por no abandonarme lectora fiel. No sé si me equivoco, pero creía que la kinesiología era sobre huesos por lo que cuando me hablaste de la tendinosis, me confundí, pero luego al ver lo de clasificación de tendón, imagine que por ello te tratan con eso. Aunque como mencione, no sé si estoy en lo correcto. La vida no es justa, y en caso de que lo sea, usare las palabras de un drama, donde uno de los prota le dicen al otro que "dios nos manda todo lo que cree podemos soportar"… a esto el otro prota contesta "entonces creo que dios me tiene en un tablón muy alto" mejor cambiemos. Quería mostrar que no siempre tienes que ganar y que debían aprender a ver lo bueno de todo para apreciarlo. Jajaja creo que fue más idea del pollo Boo, claramente él seguía insistiendo en que la violaran, creo que pude controlarlo bien. Quería que medio se remidiera para lo que tenía planeado a continuación. Jajaja creo que si se despeino pero ella ni lo noto. Si, tenía que ser la hermana, creía que era algo obvio, supongo que no lo fue. Fue algo que no esperaba, se sincera, Zoi iba hacía él muy enojado pero él no lo noto. Entonces, Usa y Rei llegan y lo taclean, comienzan a pelear frente a él y le golpean. Sin duda lo agarraron de sorpresa y ante algo tan inesperado pues no puedo hacer mucho. Además que creo que inconscientemente ya sabe que se lo merece y es por esto que creo que en este capítulo debe aceptar la propuesta de Zoi en Año Nuevo. Pues creo que más que verlo con otros ojos, esto le sirvió para entender de una vez por todas que debe rendirse, pues en varias ocasiones anteriores ella menciona que sabe que no debe quererlo pero una parte de ella se negaba a dejar de quererlo, ahora esa parte ya no se opone a superarlo. Ha dado un paso adelante. Y supongo que ya no lo ve tan insoportable como antes. Jajaja yo muero por matar a alguien jajaja, creo que hare un one short para mi cumple. Jajaja. Muchas gracias a ti por leer, espero que estés mejor. Cuidate mucho, la ardilla sin nombre, el pollo Boo y yo te mandamos muchos buenos deseos, abrazos, besos y sobre todo bendiciones. Nos leemos luego.

 **Xiomara González**

Tocaya, jajajaja los malos concejos de mi subconsciente psicópata son malos jajaja, al menos para esta historia en la que prometí que no habría sangre, muerte y destrucción jajaja. Gracias, siempre me chiveas con tus rw, realmente la idea nació completa, creo que siempre que pienso en una idea, está surge completa, de está ya tengo el final. La única que no nació así fue Orengi Moon, esa idea nació como un one-short pero… más ideas comenzaron a llegar y se hizo un fic más largo. Ese fic fue una locura para mí. Jajaja perdón por reír pero no me imagino como podías parecer más niño tu que él, creo que el problema no eras tú, era tu hermano quién se veía bastante afeminado y por ello creían que tú eras el niño. Yo me lo corte cuando tenía como 7, fui sin mi mamá y me lo corte como niño, pero era por que odiaba que mi mamá me peinara, mi cabello se enreda de la nada, lo vez y se enreda, por lo que siempre me jalaba mucho el cabello y lloraba T~T. Yo tenía el cabello hasta debajo de las nalgas, además lo done para pelucas y hasta dinero me dieron. Yo Salí Ganando jajajaja, mi madre se enojó mucho cuando llegue a casa pero mi papá la calmo. Yo odio los vestidos, soy muy alta, siempre lo he sido y si hasta con pantalones de mi largo batallo, siempre me quedan de capri U.U Me he reído, lo confieso, incluso he reído con el recuerdo de mi papá calmando a mi mamá. Espero te guste también este cap, besos.

 **Selene 333**

Eli, linda, como has estado? Ya no he recibido mensajes tuyo en mi fon. Espero estés bien y la gripe pasara pronto. Jajaja creo que las he contaminado, todas parecen felices con el secuestro y casi violación jajaja creí que me aventarían verduras podridas porque había prometido no matar a nadie, aunque técnicamente no he matado a nadie, pero pensé que se molestarían porque también prometí que sería una historia rosa. Creí que la mejor forma de terminar con su enamoramiento era hacerle entender que el amor tiene diferentes formas. Aún hay cosas tras ese rescate que no se han dado a conocer, pregúntate ¿Cómo es que él llego a casa de Usa? ¿Cómo llego al lugar donde la encerraron? Nadie se ha hecho esas preguntas. Mmm yo dudo que puedan ser pareja así como así, quiero hacerlo un poco real y siento que si los junto de inmediato sería algo irreal. Jajajaja no me has enviado nada. Besos.

 **Rosse linda Rosse**

Por fin te pusiste al corriente, realmente quería recibir un rw tuyo para esta historia, pues fuiste unas de las que lloraba sobre la crueldad de mis otras historias jajaja. Me alegra que te gustara y que la disfrutes, está historia es más cómica que romántica porque sabes que sólo enferma e intoxicada con jarabe para la tos, la ardilla puede crear algo con demasiada miel como en Recuerdos del Corazón. Algo que espero no volver a repetir jajajaja, no te creas, tal vez tengan la suerte de que me vuelva a enfermar y me receten otro jarabe para la tos... y Sopas, Pastas, Fideos, Coditos, Letras y Espaguetis… salga otra romántica empalagosa como esa jajaja. Besos.

 **Mari… me has abandonado. T~T ¿Por qué San Siwon? ¿Por qué Osito Bimbo?**

* * *

 **Bueno dejando el drama, gracias a todos por leer, a los que dejan rw y a los que son lectores fantasmas. Perdón, por que hace varios capítulos no le agradezco a mi Beta y Editor por ayudarme con esta historias y todas las demás, Yeni linda, de adoro y te agradezco por todo.**

 **Gracias, nos leemos luego. Besos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola, este capítulo me costó mucho, creo que si me afecta no matar jajaja… no, la verdad es que ando sin ganas de escribir, últimamente ando un poco mal. En mi chequeo médico no salí tan bien como esperaba y aunque sé que es normal, me preocupa preocupar a mi familia. Jajaja me cambiaron un medicamento por otro y digamos que no fue amigable conmigo, pero ya me estoy adaptando a él. Cortare mis quejas para que comiencen con lo que realmente quiere, leer.**

* * *

 _Les recuerdo que las tres palabras en el título significan completamente lo mismo, pero en diferentes idiomas. La primera es en coreano, la segunda es tanto en japonés como chino y la tercera es en inglés. Así que básicamente el título en español sería así… Amor, amor… ¿Amor?_

* * *

 **La canción de este capítulo es motivacional y como ya deben saber, es vieja. Sé que no les sorprende ya pero hay que mencionarlo de todos modos.**

Everything (You can do) de One Ok Rock

* * *

 **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sarang, Ai… ¿Love?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Pero a veces me equivoco al decir lo que la gente quiere oír. Tu puedes hacerlo todo, incluso cuando estás perdida"_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Era el primer día de clases.

Antes de la ceremonia de apertura para los alumnos de primer ingreso, los viejos alumnos que ahora ingresan a onceavo y doceavo grado, estaban reunidos cerca de la entrada frente a las pizarras en busca de sus nombres, para saber la clase y con quién pasarían el nuevo año.

Y ahí es donde estaba yo, junto a todos los nuevos estudiantes de onceavo grado y frente a la pizarra con las listas de clases.

 **.**

—Hey, ¿En qué salón estamos? —preguntó Rei a mi lado.

— ¿Me estás preguntando a mí? —la miré molesta y ella sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Hino-san, no le pidas imposibles al conejito… ella a duras penas puede ver nuestros tobillos. —Chiba colocó sus brazos en mi cabeza y sobre ellos apoyó su barbilla, empujándome hacia abajo.

—Arrr… arrogante-san llegaste tarde. —dije empujándolo.

Me giré para verlo con su típica sonrisa petulante y le golpeé en el estómago con mi mochila. Su sonrisa desapareció y cuando me miró molesto, le saqué la lengua.

—Estoy en la clase A. —Zoi interrumpió la pelea que iniciaría dentro de nada.

—Yo también estoy en la clase A. —habló Ami suavemente sonriendo a Zoi.

Dejé de ver a Chiba y sonreí para ver a Ami, ella estaba realmente feliz de estar en el mismo salón que Zoi.

— ¡Ahhh!… Todos estamos en la clase A. —gritó Rei.

Chiba y yo miramos en los nombres de la clase A hasta encontrar los nuestros. No me molestaba estar en la misma clase que Chiba… solamente era que aun cuando ahora nos hablamos y eso… él y yo habíamos terminado en una relación de amistad, en la cual parecíamos ansiar molestarnos el uno a otro con bromas. Así que no había mucho cambio.

—Eso sí que es tener mala suerte.

Le encajé el codo en las costillas, pero al escuchar que se quejaba me preocupé de haberlo hecho con demasiada fuerza.

—Lo sien… —hablé arrepentida.

Sin que me lo esperara sus brazos se dirigieron a mis costillas y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, me giró y me levantó del suelo mientras yo reía hasta las lágrimas.

—Basta… por favor basta.

Me bajó después de un rato y Rei me miraba con una sonrisa que prometía una y un mil preguntas. Interrogatorio seguro.

Suspiré y me aclaré la garganta, di dos pasos atrás y le miré molesta, por su culpa Rei me molestaría.

—Vamos a clase, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día. —Zoi fue quien me ganó las palabras.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entramos, nos cambiamos los zapatos en los casilleros y Zoi y Chiba se tomaron su tiempo pero cuando terminaron, caminamos juntos hasta llegar al salón. Entramos y revisamos la lista de asignación de asientos.

—Otra vez juntos eh. —susurró algo serio, de hecho lo había estado desde que salió de los casilleros.

—Debo hacerme una limpia o algo. Rei, a la salida definitivamente iré al templo para que me hagas un ritual de purificación.

—Ja, ja, ja. —replicó Chiba con ironía— Que graciosa, pero no te arriesgues demasiado, podrías morir. Después de todo eres un espíritu del mal.

—Arrr.

—Y ahí van de nuevo con sus peleas de enamorados.

Ami río mientras que Zoi miró a Rei, parecía molesto por su comentario. Miré de reojo a Chiba algo sonrojada y en cuanto noté que él me miraba, volteé hacia el techo. Nos dejaron parados donde estábamos y ellos fueron a sentarse en sus lugares, después de un rato Chiba murmuró una maldición.

—Mierda… mejor vayamos a sentarnos.

Asentí a sus palabras y me di la vuelta para seguirlo, después de todo mi asiento estaba a su derecha.

Sonreí feliz, el grado anterior él había estado sentado siempre a mi espalda y me molestaba saber que me miraba todo el tiempo. Pero ahora él estaba a mi lado y realmente me aliviaba. Su mirada seguía poniéndome nerviosa, Chiba no había dejado de verme nunca, sólo que ahora no había nada de odio o molestia, en sus ojos sólo había una chispa de diversión y arrogancia.

— ¿Pelea de enamorados? Si como no… si ella sigue adorándolo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —se rascó la cabeza y miró la ventana.

—No. —le miré sabiendo que mentía, pero lo dejé pasar cuando me tocaron el hombro desde el otro lado.

Miré a mi derecha y casi me reí por la ubicación de todos.

—Una perfecta línea. —Chiba se rio y supe que también había visto los lugares de los demás.

De las seis líneas de pupitres, nosotros ocupamos cinco y todos estábamos en la cuarta banca. Chiba en la ventana, a su derecha yo y después de mi Rei, Ami y Zoi.

A lo máximo, quince minutos después el maestro encargado entró. Se presentó y nos pidió presentarnos a nosotros. Y en comparación con el primer día de clase en el grado anterior, este fue mucho mejor.

 **.**

A la hora del almuerzo fuimos a la cafetería puesto que nadie había traído almuerzo por ser el primer día. Zoi se formó para pagar los almuerzos que habíamos tomado y había ido por las bebidas, mientras que nosotras apartamos una mesa.

— ¿Saliendo iremos al templo? —preguntó Ami.

—Pues creo que sí.

— ¿Chiba-san también irá? —me preguntaron ambas.

Las mire molestas. —Yo que sé. Además ¿Por qué debía saber eso?

—Por favor, si se nota que siente algo por ti.

— ¿Qué? Wow, wow, wow, wow, ¿Qué?… qué bueno que no estoy comiendo o tomando nada, porque de ser así me hubiera atragantado o ahogado.

—Aquí están las bebidas. —dijo Chiba deteniendo nuestra plática.

—Aquí está mi parte Chiba-san. —Rei extendió un billete pero el negó.

—Tómalo a cambio de las molestias que ocasionaremos en el templo está tarde.

— ¡Oh! Iras con nosotras al templo. —le miré mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

—Sí.

—Mamoru tengo tu charola. —señaló Zoi bajando una charola de comida, que Chiba deslizó frente a él para que Zoi bajara la suya.

—Chiba-san… vamos, toma esto. No te dejaré ir al templo si no me dejas pagar…

—Creí que era un lugar público y que cualquier persona podía ir ahí…

—Pero está no es la primera vez que pagas algo por mí y no me dejas…

Lo miré sonriendo hacia Rei, ella estaba equivocada con su hipótesis de que Chiba y yo terminaríamos juntos. Él bromeaba conmigo, pero con ella… con ella era serio y amable. A ella le sonreía de una forma especial. No me molestaba ni estaba celosa, solamente estaba cansada al ver como Rei ignoraba la amabilidad con la que Chiba la trataba.

Comimos entre risas y bromas… y justo cuando estábamos dirigiéndonos por los pasillos al salón, una voz conocida llamó mi atención. Me quedé estática frente a la ventana de uno de los salones de primer grado.

—Usagi-san… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ami al notar que me quedé atrás.

Todos voltearon e incluso "esa persona". Sin saber qué hacer, me agaché para cubrirme con la barda.

—Hey Conejita, estas pálida. ¿Qué pasa? —Chiba llegó de inmediato junto con los demás y se agachó junto a mí.

Quería que me tragara la tierra y casi estuve a punto de pedir que me llevaran a la enfermería o algo, y todo a causa del bullido que se formó dentro del aula de los de nuevo ingreso gracias a mis amigos.

— ¿Hino-san?

—Mierda. —susurré al levantar la mirada justo cuando todos miraron a la persona que llamó a Rei.

—Ahhh… ¿Diamante-kun? Ohhh… Diamante-Kun. —y Rei se dio cuenta de inmediato. No necesitó nada más.

— ¿Usagi-san? Vaya… ¿Estás bien? —me levanté como si fuera impulsada con un resorte y lo miré nerviosa cuando me llamó.

—Diamante… ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuanto…? … Hola. —sonreí como histérica.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntaron en coro Zoi y Chiba.

—Es un amigo, un amigo. —anunció para calmarles Rei.

— ¿Estás bien Usagi-san? —preguntó sonriéndome. Dios esa sonrisa era tan tierna.

—Sí, sólo estaba recogiendo— _Maldita sea, piensa… piensa._ Miré la pulsera que por los nervios había sacado de mi muñeca y la levanté sin pensar bien— La pulsera, si la pulsera se me cayó y… —me detuve al ver lo que acababa de decir.

—La estas usando. —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación para él mismo, y quise golpearme con cualquier cosa.

Una pared, una ventana… hasta el piso podría servir. Sí, debía golpearme con algo duro, porque si me golpeaba la frente con la mano, no sería suficiente… debía ser algo que me causará una conmoción cerebral. Tal vez tan fuerte como para borrar mi memoria y de ser posible, la de todos los que estaban presentes…

Pero para realmente lograr quitarme la estupidez y conseguir la amnesia colectiva debía golpearme, tal vez dos, cuatro… diez… ¿Mil veces?

—Esto va mal. —susurró Rei, y por su cara cuando la miramos fue obvio que no se dio cuenta había hablado en voz alta.

— ¿Qué es…? —preguntó Ami.

—Ahh… mira la hora que es, debemos apurarnos aún falta para llegar a nuestro salón.

Rei llegó hasta mí y me empujó para que siguiera avanzando.

—Fue un placer verte otra vez Diamante-kun.

—Usagi-san…

—Chiba, Zoi… vamos o no tendremos tiempo. —le gritó Rei a Chiba y Zoi que se habían quedado atrás.

 **.**

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó Zoi en cuanto entramos al salón vacío.

Rei me di un manotazo en el hombro y me quitó la pulsera.

— ¿Por qué rayos la estas usando? Dios santo, nunca la usas y se te ocurre ponértela. Precisamente hoy… HOY.

—Deja de gritarme, yo no creí que lo volvería a ver… —mis palabras la enojaron más, así que nuevamente mi estupidez se hizo cargo y terminé por agregar—Y la pulsera es bonita como para tenerla guardada.

—Viste como sus ojos hicieron así… —intentó imitar su mirada llena de esperanza y me reí, yo simplemente no pude contenerme. Levantó su dedo índice y me señaló directamente a la cara— NO TE RÍAS TONTA. NO TE RÍAS… DEJA DE REÍR. —me pegó en el hombro haciéndome reír más.

—Hey… ¿Qué pasa? —Chiba la detuvo cuando iba a golpearme otra vez.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? Porque es obvio que lo ha malentendido todo. —la ignoré de forma magistral mientras jalaba mi mano hasta lograr zafarme de su agarre.

—No lo sé… de verdad no creí que le volviera a ver.

—Ok… basta, o nos explican o se callan. —exigió Zoi mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

—Él era un chico que estaba en la escuela elemental con nosotras, se transfirió ahí luego que te fueras. Desde que la vio se enamoró y ELLA no pudo rechazarlo. Sabes que en escuela media se separan a los hombres de las mujeres, pero aun lo seguíamos viendo. Entonces le ofrecieron una beca y el pobre chico le dijo que no se daría por vencido a pesar de que tenía que irse lejos, prometió volver y también le dijo que si ella usaba lo que le regalaba cuando él volviera, entonces lo tomaría como un SÍ.

Todos dejaron de ver a Rei para verme a mí, su mirada comenzó a incomodarme bastante, por lo que nerviosa comencé a balancearme de un lado al otro.

—Es un año más chico. Un grado más chico. —dijo Ami incrédula.

—La pulsera… —mencionó Zoi dejando de apretar su nariz.

—Sí, ese fue el regalo que dejó. —afirmó Rei.

—Pero es la primera vez que veo esa pulsera.

—Sí… es la primera vez que la uso. —respondí a las palabras de Chiba.

—No deberías ni conservarla.

Me congelé ante su comentario y le miré molesta. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo podía él regañarme? ¿Decir eso?

—No puedo tirarla.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Usagi-san, no creo que deba haberla tirado. —Ami estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Pronto los demás comenzaron a llegar por lo que tuvimos que dejar la conversación. Cada uno fue a su asiento y esperamos en silencio a que la campana sonara y el maestro entrara al salón.

 **.**

A la hora de salida Zoi y Ami montaron en su bicicleta, Rei tomó la suya y antes de que yo lo notara… Chiba había tomado la mía.

—Vamos, sube.

Zoi y Ami se habían adelantado y Rei solo tomó la mochila de Chiba y la mía colocándolas en la canasta de su bicicleta.

Me subí en la parte de atrás de mi propia bicicleta, justo en el momento en que Diamante me llamaba.

—Usagi-san.

Chiba avanzó sin darme tiempo de agarrame bien, por lo que al sentir el movimiento brusco terminé abrazándolo.

—Agárrate fuerte, nos han dejado atrás.

No miré a Chiba cuando volteó y habló, mi mirada se quedó en Diamante… el cual pasó de una sonrisa al verme, a una expresión molesta cuando avanzamos. Él se había enojado porque no le di la cara y sólo salí huyendo de él. Suspiré no teniendo ni la más remota idea de lo que haría.

—Podrías haber esperado un poco.

—Podría, pero elegí no hacerlo.

Le solté y me agarré de la parrilla mirando hacia un lado.

—Creíamos que se fugaron a una cita. —escuché la voz de Zoi y Chiba rio de forma irónica.

—Cita… ¿Con quién? ¿Con él mocoso ese? ¿Con Nii-san?

No contesté a sus palabras burlescas, el saber que Diamante había vuelto me resultaba inquietante. Diamante era un buen chico, uno amable y lindo.

Suspiré y permanecí en silencio el resto del camino. Escucheé que hablaban pero no puse atención en ninguna de sus palabras, se escuchaban tan lejos. Una vez llegamos al templo y a pesar de que subí las escaleras con bastante lentitud, no terminé tan cansada como siempre y no me quejé. Mi mente estaba tan ofuscada con todo que lo repasaba una y otra vez, intentando encontrar una forma de solucionar el malentendido.

Yo realmente no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, no cuando los pedazos de mi corazón aún seguían esparcidos por todos lados pero sobre todo, no quería lastimarlo.

 **.**

Chiba y Zoi fueron directamente a la sala mientras que nosotras nos dirigimos a la cocina para conseguir algo de té y dulces. La casa de Rei siempre tenía dulces para acompañar con el té, verla preparándolo era como un arte. Los Hino eran bastante tradicionales y tenían bastantes costumbres, sin duda un recordatorio constante de que eran los encargados del templo.

Después de una tarde de juegos, Chiba y Zoi se fueron, mientras que Ami y yo nos quedamos un rato más para hablar sobre la "para nada fiesta sorpresa" de Rei.

—Yo realmente quiero ir al Karaoke. Intentamos ir en vacaciones y no pudimos juntarnos todos.

—Pero, creí que querías un pastel, soplar las velas y estar con tus padres y her…

—No te atrevas a mencionar a mi hermano.

—Veo que aún estás molesta. —mencionó Ami.

—Claro que lo estoy, el bastardo rompió mi vestido favorito.

—Sabes que fue un accidente, Zafiro-kun no lo hizo a propósito. —le regañé.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que lo rompió.

—Rei-chan, él incluso te dijo que te compraría otro. ¿No lo hizo?

—Aún no. —contestó con un puchero.

—Pero lo hará pronto y lo sabes. Además, ese vestido ya ni te quedaba… —cerré la boca cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije.

Me miró y juro por dios que la escuché gruñir, no sólo yo la oí, estoy segura que Ami también la escuchó pues la vi moverse suavemente más lejos de Rei mientras que miraba fascinada su taza de té.

Rei suspiró pesadamente y llevó sus manos hacía su pecho mientras continuaba suspirando. Estaba segura de que estaba contando hasta diez para calmarse. Aun así, acerqué un poco el plato vacío, por si acaso intentaba arrojarme algo.

—Ahhh… olvídenlo. Hablemos de otras cosas… como de Diamante-kun y esa maldita pulsera. ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a eso?

Me relajé un poco y agradecí el cambio de tema. Pero el tema que escogió no era exactamente bueno…

—No tengo idea.

Las tres permanecimos en silencio, parecía que ellas tampoco tenían idea de que decirme, de que aconsejarme.

— ¿Por qué no lo usas? —habló después de un momento sorprendiéndonos.

Ami se había atragantado con el té y yo que estaba frente a ella había levantado el plato vacío para cubrirme, acción válida para alguien que no quería ser bañada en té. Gracias al cielo había acercado el plato antes.

—Cof… Rei, eso se escucha… —cuando Ami habló, bajé el plato para ver si ya no había peligro.

Rei le estaba golpeando suavemente la espalda.

—Ya te lo había dicho antes, que un clavo saca a otro.

Lo recordaba, pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera realmente verdad.

—Si estás tan segura de que funciona… ¿Por qué tú no has conseguido un novio? —le acusé algo molesta por su idea.

—Lo dices como si conseguir un novio fuera cosa de nada. ¿Pregúntale a Ami cuánto le costó? —Ami siguió tosiendo un poco mientras Rei la ponía de ejemplo.

—Vamos, sé que te gusta alguien. —ante mi afirmación, Ami dejó de toser y alzó la mirada… sus ojos se detuvieron en Rei, pues con su anterior comentario había señalado con la cabeza a Ami.

— ¿Te gusta alguien?

—No. —contestó tan pronto como preguntó y lo hizo sonar como si estuviera ofendida por la pregunta.

—Vamos, te conozco bien como para saber que mientes. Cuando compramos las cosas para San Valentín te vi bastante interesada en el estante de figuras de corazón. Sé que estabas pensando en alguien.

—Estaba ayudando a Ami a elegir uno.

—Estabas sonrojada. ¿Por qué te sonrojarías si sólo la estabas ayudando?

—Ahhh, mira qué hora es… estoy seguro de que papá las llevará ahora a su casa. —fingió apuro y se levantó rápidamente recogiendo todo para huir de la habitación, su habitación.

—Hino Rei… detente ahí mismo. —Se detuvo, justo antes de poder abrir la puerta— Vuelve aquí y habla.

—Pero, de verdad es tarde.

— ¿Quién es? —se dejó caer donde antes estaba cruzada de brazos.

—Sólo me gusta, no estoy enamorada…

—No importa, es igual. —me quejé aunque sabía que no era exactamente lo mismo.

—Está en el equipo de baloncesto junto con Zoi, se llama Jedite… y tiene novia.

—Ohhh…

Ami y yo no pudimos decir más ante la mención de una novia. Se dejó caer de costado y suspiró pesadamente.

—Yo, realmente no creo que sea bueno enamorarse. Pero él es cool, es bueno en baloncesto, es amable… es lindo.

—Si yo uso a Diamante-kun para olvidar a Kun, ¿Por qué tú no usas a Chiba?

Se levantó tan rápido que me maree yo, y agradecí que Ami no estuviera tomando té nuevamente, pues no había platos cerca con los que pudiera cubrirme. Ambas me miraban con cara de asombro, con tanta incredulidad que se voltearon a ver la una a la otra y gesticularon palabras pero ningún sonido salió de sus bocas.

— ¿Sabes lo mal que puede ir si hago lo que acabas de sugerir?

—Ohhh, lo dices porque ahora somos amigos y podrías arruinar la amistad.

—Wow… —a pesar de ser una expresión de asombro, ella se veía irritada por lo que agregué para tranquilizarla.

—Vamos, no llevamos juntos tanto tiempo, si no funciona entre ustedes bien pueden volver a ser amigos. Digo, si él y yo ahora nos llevamos bien, ¿Por qué ustedes no podrían?

Su expresión no se calmó, de hecho creo que se volvió más y más irritada conforme hablaba. Cuando terminé, ella simplemente suspiró antes de levantarse, tomó nuevamente todos platos y vasos, antes de hacer su camino hacia la puerta.

—Por hoy es suficiente, iré a decirle a papá que las lleve. —habló antes de salir por completo de la habitación mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

—Creo que debemos volver ahora.

—Ok…

—Por cierto, ¿Escuché de Zoi que Zafiro te pidió ayuda con el vestido que comprará para su hermana?

—Ohh, sí. Haru y yo quedamos de vernos mañana por la tarde para ir.

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos por el pasillo hasta toparnos con Rei que venía de regreso.

—Oh, papá está afuera esperándolas. Está metiendo tu bici a la cajuela. —dijo lo último mirando a Ami.

— ¿Y la mía?

—Chiba se la llevó, dijo que la dejaría en tu casa.

— ¿Chiba? ¿Por…?

—Bueno, no podían ir los dos en una sola bici. —le defendió Ami.

—Claro que podían…

En medio de quejas me despedí de Rei y su madre para después subir junto con Ami al auto del padre de Rei. Una vez dentro Ami volvió a preguntarme sobre lo que le compraría a Rei.

—Bueno, yo recogeré mañana el álbum de Yesung. Ella no lo tiene aún y yo aparté uno para mí, pero pensé que sería mejor dárselo después de que Kunzite me comprara uno.

— ¿Te compró un cd?

—Lo hizo. Pero aún no sé por qué… le pregunté y dijo que sabía que me gustaba ese cantante.

—Yo aún no tengo idea de que comprarle.

—Señor Hino… ¿Qué conseja que le compremos a su hija?

—Vaya, me harán sentir como un mal padre al ver que tengo la cabeza vacía de ideas… creo que yo soy quién quiere preguntarles a ustedes. Pero ya que yo estoy pagando por la mayor parte del vestido que mi hijo le comprará, supongo que aún tengo que comprar algo más.

—Oh, por qué no le compra algo que haga juego con su vestido.

—Creo que es una buena idea. Gracias Usagi-chan.

—Mañana acompañaré a Zafiro para elegir vestidos, puedo ver en los zapatos y hacer que él tome fotos para que luego las vean ustedes.

—Eso sería de gran ayuda.

— ¿Podría unirme a ustedes mañana? —preguntó Ami.

—Claro.

—Sé que Zoi no ha comprado nada, podríamos juntarnos y entre ambos comprarle un collar. De ese modo tendrá un cambio completo para su cumpleaños.

Ami sonreía feliz, parecía que había ayudado con su regalo. El auto se detuvo y bajé del auto.

—Gracias señor Hino. Ami, nos vemos mañana.

Entré una vez el auto arrancó, había algunos clientes pero mi madre me dijo que fuera a bañarme en lugar de ayudarles. Y mientras estaba en la ducha pensé en Diamante-kun y las palabras de Rei e incluso mientras dormía pensé sobre ello.

 **.**

Por lo que a la mañana siguiente, al despertar, me encontré con una clara idea de lo que haría.

Me arreglé y preparé todo para ir a la escuela. Subí a la bicicleta, Chiba realmente había cumplido su palabra y no parecía tener ningún daño, supongo que pasaría el rapto de mi bici por esta vez. Esperé en las puertas hasta que Zoi y Ami llegaron por mí, de ahí fuimos por Rei y los cuatro juntos llegamos a clases.

Clases que pasamos como si fuera algo normal en lugar de ser el segundo día del nuevo grado, pero durante el primer receso logré escabullirme de mis amigos. Una vez estuve frente a la puerta de los salones de nuevo ingreso, apreté el bento en mis manos como una forma de evitar volver a tocar la pulsera en mi mano.

—Respira, vamos, no te morderá… o al menos eso espero. —Respiré profundamente— Un clavo saca otro clavo… tan sencillo como eso… sé que no quieres usarlo, pero vamos… Diamante-kun es lindo. No será difícil enamorarse de él. Además, ya vio que traías la pulsera, ¿Qué más puedes decir?

Di un paso a un lado y luego otro hasta llegar a la puerta abierta del aula donde lo había visto ayer, había varios chicos y chicas afuera observándome. Realmente me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿Por qué tenían que verme tanto? ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? ¿Una mancha? ¿Mi rímel se había corrido?

—Hola… —dejé de tocar mi cara cuando escuché que me saludaron.

—Hola, estoy buscando a Black.

—Oh, —el chico me miró y sonrió amablemente antes de girarse— Black-san, te buscan. —Nuevamente se giró para verme— ¿Eres su Onne-san? —Bajó la mirada hasta el bento en mis manos— Oh, él debió olvidarlo en casa. Quisiera tener una Onne-san como tú. ¿Quieres que se lo dé por ti? Mi nombre es…

—Usagi-san. —la voz de Diamante-kun detuvo el parloteo de su compañero de clase.

Dios, había retrocedido dos o tres pasos.

—Hola, Diamante-kun. Lamento lo de ayer. —de verdad era tan lindo, en especial cuando sonreía.

—Yo fui a tu casa ayer, pero no estabas ahí.

—Oh, los chicos y yo nos fuimos al templo Hikawa.

— ¿El de la familia de Hino?

—Sí.

—Entonces no te fuiste con ese chico. Iban en grupo.

— ¿Chico? Ah, debes hablar de Chiba, él es sólo un amigo. No tienes que preocuparte.

—Me alegro.

—Yo, te traje esto… —alcé el bento hacía él y su sonrisa creció aún más— Sé que tal vez trajiste el tuyo, pero aun así traje uno… no tienes que comerlo si no quieres. Ahora, tengo que irme… —me giré y casi corrí por el pasillo pero él me detuvo.

—Espera… Hoy al terminar las clases.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo que ir a comprar el regalo para el cumpleaños de Rei, su hermano me pidió ayuda.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó en un susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Por San Siwon, era tan lindo que no podía con las ganas de abrazarlo. Estaba segura que si fuera más chaparro en lugar de estar de mi estatura, no podría resistir las ganas.

—Claro, no veo por qué no. Ahora tengo que irme, el receso está a punto de terminar. Mi número está dentro.

Soltó mi mano y comencé a correr por los pasillos. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, Diamante Black era un chico lindo, listo y amable que gustaba de mí. Estaba segura de que la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta. Rei tenía razón, tenía que avanzar y salir con alguien más para sanar, para borrar por completo todos los fragmentos de mi amor por Kunzite, los cuales aún estaban pegados como sanguijuelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ahora a contestar rw del capítulo pasado…**

 **Chat'de'Lune**

Hola Chat, pues digamos que va jajaja. El placer es mío, gracias por siempre leerme y dejarme un rw. ¿Fiato? No sé qué es eso… u.u Espero que está nueva etapa sea aceptada, sé que es algo difícil pero, creo que es normal que cuando empiezas a tratar a alguien con quién te llevabas mal, pero no le conocías bien, tu percepción de esa persona cambia. Jajaja tal vez no lo sepas, pero ya lo publique, sólo que no por aquí, lo subí a mi cuenta de Fictionpress. Aquí no se puede subir historias originales y no uso ningún personaje de algún fandom, todos son propios. En caso de que desees leerlo, el nombres es Lumen & Umbra, mi nombre ahí es igual que aquí. Me alegra que estén marchando bien, oh, yo recibo uno parecido es un EMG, te ponen electrodos con formas de agujas y tienes que moverte con ellas enterradas y como van conectadas por cables hasta la computadora registran la actividad… Yo… no sabría decir cuál es más sado… de verdad no sabría… aunque yo quisiera masajes, a mí no me dan, si me calientan mucho el brazo luego me duele, el calor hace que se me inflame y no me deja moverlo así que yo solo recibo toallas o almohadas recién salidas del congelador :P jajajaja tu dame tu opinión, que es más sado y quién es más masoquista de las dos jajaja. Por cierto, opino lo mismo que tú, he visto a los otros pacientes con los que voy y de verdad que yo estoy de perlas. Jajaja no te apures, hasta ahora no conozco a alguien quién supere los rw que yo le dejaba a mi Beta Yeni. Un abrazo para ti, la ardilla te manda besos al igual que yo, pero lo suyos van con las mejillas llenas de nueces y morusas en la trompa jajaja. Cuidate mucho, espero leerte otra vez.

 **Xiomara Gonzalez**

Tocaya, como andas? Jajaja Yo creo que por eso fue que me anime a escribir algo de Sailor Moon, por yo inicie con Escaflowne y esa tiene sangre, muerte destrucción, magia, dragones, traiciones, amor, desamor, reencarnación, guerras, peleas sangrientas, drama, tragedia, misterio, algo de sonrisas y extrema felicidad mientras se desmiembra gente, armas con alma y personalidad, pero sobre todo… cáncer de horrografia, sangrado de ojos por la super horrografia, pero de verdad amo la historia. Tiene muchas vistas pero pocos rw, 51 capítulos y un pendiente por quitar esa horrografia que espero poder hacer pronto. Ok, me alegro que mi drama trágico y ahora cómico te guste, sé que tengo gustos raros y acepto que no les guste a todo el mundo. Lo respeto, del mismo modo que ha respetado el mío, pues hasta ahora nunca me ha llegado un rw ofensivo. Jajaja no te preocupes yo entiendo, para mí los sábados y domingos son días en los que no puedo estar mucho en la compu, esos días descansa mi esposo y quiere que le esté haciendo caso por lo que no me deja ni leer. Creo que entender eso es algo difícil para las mujeres, porque es algo que no podemos hacer, pero ellos son realmente de otro mundo y por ello es que quise hacer de Zoi un gran amigo de Mamo. Gracias por los buenos deseos las felicitaciones de cumple y sobre todo por el rw. Nos leemos después y yo también deseo que tú y tu familia estén bien.

 **Rosse Tenoh Chiba**

Rosse, linda Rosse ya sabes como soy de dramática. Te tendré que repetir lo que le puse a Yeni cuando revisaba el penúltimo capítulo de bajo el mismo rostro… actualmente acabo de terminar de ver el drama de Voice, el de hada de las pesas Kim Bok Joon, el de la mujer fuerte Bong Soon y empecé a ver Figth For My Way e Ice Fantasy Destiny. Al terminar el de FFMW comenzare a ver el drama de un manwha que leo, La novia de dios del agua, y una vez que empiece el de Criminal Minds versión Asia, lo veré, porque ahí sale Lee Joon Gi. Así que claro que soy dramática, el drama de Moon Lovers Scarlet Heart Ryeo donde salía el bello Lee Joon Gi y el drama de Goblin The Lonely and Great God, y la primera temporada de Ice Fantasy han dejado mi corazón a un lleno de lágrimas y por ello es que ver a Lee Joon Gi nuevamente en un drama me dará algo de alegría, así como ver a Ma Tian Ji y Zhang Meng de Ice Fantasy, Aunque sé que ella volverá a morir en la nueva temporada… aun así quiero verlos T.T mi frustración por esos tres dramas me ha llenado la cabeza con ideas de una nueva historia… mejor la corto porque ya me alargue… pero es tu culpa por decirme dramática cuando sabes lo dramática que soy… Yo también me siento algo feliz por leer tu rw, donde por fin puedo confesar lo difícil que es no matar, dios, me trabo demasiado y me bloqueo a cada rato. Tengo la historia en mi cabeza pero me es tan difícil sacarla y con las otras no es tan difícil, lo difícil con las otras es hacer que todo concuerde y que las frases o cosas que ocurren en las escenas sean lo suficiente fuertes y al mismo tiempo sutiles como para pasar desapercibidos de modo que no concuerden hasta que se revele todo. Dime quién es para leerla, aunque actualmente solo leo de Moon Lovers… te digo que estoy frustrada y adolorida con ese drama… (Dato informativo, No hay fic de los otros por eso no leo de ellos) Y por supuesto que importan, a todas nos saca una enorme sonrisa cuando vemos como nuestros lectores reaccionan ante nuestras historias. Jajaja lo necesito, ese jarabe es mágico, cuando escribí ese especial lo escribí de corrido, creo que no dure más de dos horas y creo que Yeni no le encontró errores más que ortográficos, en cuanto a redacción no cambio nada. Y un capítulo de está me cuesta casi el mes, es 16 y apenas lo envié a Yeni… la cual hace varios cambios de redacción y al mismo tiempo me manda golpes por hacer lo que hago mientras me tienta con matar a todos en la historia para liberar mi bloqueo. Mejor le cortó jajaja, besos, abrazos y gracias por las felicidades y el rw. Nos leemos luego.

 **Ligthangel**

Mari, Marie, Mariela… no matare ni al gato que aún no tienen y que no creo que tengan. Lee el que publique en Fictionpress, te repetiré lo que le dije a Yeni… cree tres nuevas razas para ese fic, y casi extinguí a las tres… 3:D buahahahahaha… Quién las entiende? Antes me pedían algo más rosa y ahora que escribí algo rosa me piden sangre… ¬¬ de continuar así dejare de escribir…Sabes, no creo que te guste este cap, creo que casi me gritaras como Yeni lo hizo… aun no pienso en la posibilidad de un baile, creo que eso sería cuando se gradúen que es cuando terminara la historia. Mmm ¬¬ si esa opción que das para no pedir muerte,… no creo que se pueda. Pero en una parte del capítulo si se plantea la posibilidad que quieres, es más creo que son en dos pero aun así no hace más que eso, aparecer y luego esfumarse. Claro que apareció Makoto, por si no lo recuerdas Rei y Usa tienen amores no correspondidos al inicio, Usa de su cuñado Kun y Rei de su profesor de inglés Motoki. Antes de la graduación el rumor de que se va a casar deprime a Rei y en la graduación Rei conoce a la futura señora Furuhata, la cual no es otra que Makoto Kino. Jajaja sabía que esos datos informativos ayudarían. Besos, nos leemos después.

 **Kuro Neko**

Chico, como andas? Espero ya estés de vacaciones y disfrutes un poco. Sabes que no me molesta, creo que me preocupa jajaja. Comes bien? Duermes bien? jajaja Paso tanto en tan poco, fue realmente exprés. Jajaja sabes que aparte de mi beta, eres el único que pidió un castigo para ella, nadie más lo pidió, ni siquiera lo mencionaron jajajaja. Jajaja es verdad, es más fácil para ti entender esa parte. Jajaja Creí que serían un buen detalle y ayudarían un poco a comprender lo que hacían cada uno de los chicos en sus puestos.

* * *

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero les agradara. Me quedare a la espera de su rw, besos.**


End file.
